Dos Mundos
by Azarius18
Summary: Dos mundos totalmente diferentes, dos especies diferentes, dos lenguajes diferentes y una relacion que jamas nadie imagino que pudiera llegar a ocurrir.Asi es como una loba salvaje y una joven de un pueblo estableceran un misterioso lazo.
1. Capitulo 1: Dos Mundos

"**Dos Mundos"**

Este es mi primer fic de Natsuki y Shizuru!

Pensaba hacerlo Oneshot, pero resulto demaciado largo y queria publicar aunque sea una parte hoy. Asi que lo dividi en tres capitulos aproximadamente, y el dos esta por se publicado pronto!

Espero que les guste, porque tengo en mente varios fics mas, solo es cuestión de que me siente a escribirlos.

Volviendo al fic, espero que les guste…junta mi gran pasión (los lobos) con algo que adoro: el anime. Y esta pareja que me ha obsesionado recientemente…Aunque tal vez no tan recientemente.

No hablo más, y los dejo leer.

PD: como dicen en otros fics que leí: "Por _cada error que encuentren, tres han sido borrados_" o tal vez deba decirlo al revés ¬¬

Az ^^

* * *

De seguro han oído hablar del amor, vamos, ¿quién no ha lo ha hecho? Ese misterioso sentimiento que llega sin avisar y sin importar cuanto alguien intente jamás se va. Si, el amor… capaz de cambiar a cualquier persona, más fuerte que cualquier cosa o fuerza de este mundo. "_El amor mueve montañas_" me pregunto si alguien habrá intentado alguna vez eso… Pero en fin, el amor. Aquel sentimiento que siempre triunfa, puede vencer cualquier barrera, el tiempo, la distancia, las razas, hasta la muerte.

¡Pero vamos! Todo eso parece salido de un cuento de hadas, de un sueño, la vida real no es así. Como seres tan distintos podrían entenderse, ¡sin siquiera hablar el mismo lenguaje! Eso no tiene sentido, en que cabeza cabria eso. Pero si lo piensas, uno sería capaz de todo por la persona que ama, por estar a su lado. No hay imposibles para el amor, ¿No? Después de todo, "_el amor tiene razones que la razón misma desconoce_".

Para que intento negar todo esto, yo soy la mismísima prueba del poder del amor. ¡Rayos! Eso sonó extremadamente cursi. Definitivamente el amor cambia a la gente. Déjenme contarles mi historia, desde que todo comenzó y podrán ver por ustedes mismo lo que el amor puede lograr. Debo dejar de decir tantas cursilerías… ¬¬

Un conocido aullido proveniente del bosque me saco de mis sueños. Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras daba tiempo a que se adaptaran a la luz del sol que se asomaba por la entrada. Perezosamente estire mis patas delanteras mientras movía un poco mi cuello y luego estiraba las patas de atrás. Un pequeño sacudón como cuando intento secarme luego de nadar, y oficialmente estoy despierta.

- ¡Onee-chan!¡Natsuki-onee-chan! Date prisa que nos están esperando.

Conocía muy bien esa voz, ese chillón y escandaloso sonido. Me encamino muy tranquila a la salida de la cueva, y en cuanto veo el amplio bosque delante de mí, una figura completamente negra salta sobre mí. Intenta tumbarme, pero vamos, no por nada soy la loba más fuerte de la manada. Una cachorra no puede más que chocar contra mí y caer hacia atrás. Cosa que paso, aunque debo admitir que la pequeña Mikoto ya no es tan pequeña, pronto tendrá tanta fuerza como yo, estoy segura. Pero hasta entonces…me lanzo sobre ella dándole unos mordiscones en su cuello mientras con mis patas delanteras la mantengo en el suelo a pesar de su resistencia. Ella intenta morderme, pero aun le falta como para poder hincar su diente en la Gran Natsuki. Si, tal vez tengo un poco el ego y orgullo por las nubes…

Un segundo aullido resuena por el lugar interrumpiendo esta vez nuestro matutino juego, así que con un último mordiscón tirando de la oreja de la cachorra y me alejo de ella.

-Vamos Mikoto o Reito se enojara.

Marcho al trote al lugar de reunión mientras la cachorra negro azabache me sigue. Cuando entramos en el bosque acelero su paso y estando por detrás de mí dio un salto para caer sobre mí. Pero yo ya lo había previsto y justo en el último instante me moví hacia un lado lanzando un poco de tierra al rostro dándole justo en sus particulares ojos amarillos. Oigo como gruñe por lo bajo mientras se frota su pata contra los ojos. Continua mi trote al lugar de reunión con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, parece que hoy va a ser un buen día.

Para cuando Mikoto se unió al resto de la manada en el pequeño claro (aun con un poco de tierra en sus rostro) yo ya estaba sentada al lado de Reito, un gran lobo de color marrón oscuro sin llegar a negro. Él era el líder de la manada y si bien no tenía pareja entre Midori y yo nos encargábamos de apoyarlo. Ciertamente nuestra manada es algo pequeña y no está organizada como normalmente debe ser. Reito, Takeda, Kazuya y Yamada eran los únicos machos, y Yamada ya era demasiado viejo como para liderar aunque su sabiduría había sido muy útil para la manada. Reito era excelente como alfa, siempre lograba llevar nuestras habilidades al máximo, un gran estratega a la hora de la cacería y había logrado que tuviéramos buenas relaciones con las manadas vecinas a pesar de que podríamos resultar un blanco algo fácil por la falta de machos y una pareja alfa. En cuanto a hembras estaban Midori y Yuhko ambas eran lobas adultas incluso un par de generaciones antes que Reito. Yuhko sabía un montonazo sobre plantas medicinales, eso nos venía a la perfección a la hora de curar heridas. Y Midori…bueno, Midori es simplemente Midori. Akane, Chie y Yo somos de la misma camada. Akane no es buena en la caza, por eso siempre se ha encargado del cuidado de los cachorros con Yuhko. A pesar de que aun no lo han admitido a la manada, todos sabemos que están enamorados ella y Kazuya, la primera camada de cachorros de nuestra manada será probablemente de ellos. Por el contrario Chie es mas a mi estilo, nos llevamos genial especialmente a la hora de la caza, somos un dúo imparable. De la caza nos encargamos principalmente Chie, Midori y yo, claro que Reito y Takeda colaboran y son de gran ayuda, pero nosotras somos mejores. La caza, mi momento preferido, allí no tengo igual. No solo soy la más fuerte de la manada, también soy la que mejor pelea, la más rápida y quien tiene mejor desarrollados los sentidos. Pero pronto tendré rivales, Mikoto, Akira y Nina son los cachorros de la manada, Mikoto se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte y aunque no llegue a superarme en fuerza está aprendiendo muy rápido a pelear después de tantas de mis matutinas lecciones. Akira, ¡por dios! ¡Como corre esa loba! Jamás he visto a alguien tan rápido y no parece llegar a cansarse jamás. Las tres nos han acompañado en las últimas cacerías sin intervenir mucho, pero Nina le agarro la mano a la selección de la presa a la segunda vez. Después de eso ella se encarga siempre de eso, con solo un vistazo ya reconoce a los más débiles o enfermos.

¿Por qué tan extraña nuestra manada? Se debe al incendio de hace unos años, cuando yo aun era una lobata. Casi todos los adultos murieron, excepto Yamada, Yuhko y Midori. Reito, Takeda y Kazuya apenas si se habían convertido en adultos. Pero ya en ese momento se sabía que Reito iba a ser el alfa que remplazara a su padre, pero con el incendio no solo se adelantaron las cosas sino que también murió su compañera. Tuvimos que movernos hacia otras tierras, y en el camino nos encontramos con las tres cachorras que apenas si tenían un par de lunas. Toda su manada había muerto entre el incendio y un ataque de humanos.

Al principio las cosas se nos hicieron difíciles, pero logramos sobrevivir. Y ahora que las lobatas están por convertirse en adultas la manada prosperara, estoy segura.

Volviendo a la reunión que Reito había convocado.

-Ahora que estamos todos presentes – dijo dando una mirada de reproche a Mikoto por su tardanza – Hay un tema importante del cual debo hablarles. Pronto llegara el invierno y con ello la escases de alimento. Por lo que nos trasladaremos más hacia los límites del bosque, donde están las grandes praderas y podremos cazar mejor cuando llegue el frio.

-Estaremos bien – Intervine ante la pausa del alfa, espere una señal en caso de reproche por mi interrupción antes de seguir – Este invierno contaremos con mas fuerzas para la caza, no será como el anterior.

-Es cierto, pronto llegara el momento de que las lobatas se unan a la manada como lobos completos – Reito hizo una pequeña pausa mirando hacia el cielo antes de continuar con el tema principal – Hay un solo problemas, los humanos han avanzado en las tierras y hay varios poblados no muy lejos de la gran planicie.

Humanos, esas peligrosas criaturas que se aprovechaban de la naturaleza como si todo le perteneciera. Jamás había visto uno, pero desde cachorra he oído hablar de ellos. El gran incendio que acabo con casi toda mi manada fue ocasionado por ellos. Incluso antes de eso, ellos habían matado a mi padre cuando yo solo tenía 2 lunas de vida.

No estaba al tanto de sus movimientos, al parece últimamente me he distrito demasiado de mis deberes en la manada o he estado demasiado tiempo con las lobatas, porque ha juzgar por el rostro de Yuhko, Midori y Yamada ellos ya estaban al tanto.

- Humanos, ¿Por qué son un problema? Podemos enfrentarlos, ellos no tiene ni garras ni colmillos para pelear. Y tampoco son fuertes o veloces como nosotros.

¿Es que Mikoto nunca pone atención a lo que le digo?

-Eso es porque aunque son débiles son muy inteligentes. No olvides que ellos son cazadores como nosotros. Tiene armas más peligrosas que nuestras garras, capaces de dañar a la distancia – Midori contesto la pregunta algo molesta, como si la lobata se hubiese olvidad de lo que enseñan como básico.

-En la próxima luna partiremos, pero es necesario que quede muy claro que nadie debe acercarse a los humanos. Son seres muy peligrosos que no dudaran en matarlos. Nos mantendremos los mas juntos posible. Y bajo ninguna circunstancia atacaran a un humano, solo en la extrema necesidad de que su vida o la de la manada dependan de ello.

Reito explico un par más de cosas, demasiada obvias para un lobo que ya no recuerdo sus palabras exactas. Pero si lo que me pregunto Mikoto cuando cada lobo ya partía ha su rutina diaria.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que no ataquemos a los humanos?

-Tchs…te lo han dicho Midori y Yuhko…

La forma en que me miraron esos ojos amarillos me lo dijo todo. Mikoto podía ser demasiado distraída a veces…bueno, casi siempre.

-Si un humano es herido o muere, y los demás de su manada se enteran, dan caza al lobo como si fueran osos hambrientos. El problema está, en que no pueden saber que lobo fue el culpable así que simplemente matan a todos los que encuentren a su paso.

Escuche como los pasos de Mikoto se detenían y volteé para verla. El brillo inocente y divertido de sus ojos había desaparecido y esos ojos amarillos que miraban al suelo se habían vuelto algo opacos.

- ¿Eso…eso fue…lo que les paso a nuestras manadas?

Ciertamente yo no suelo mostrar afecto, más que mordisco a la hora de los juegos, suelo ser bastante fría y distante. Pero Mikoto siempre estaba a mi lado, me seguía a todas partes, a pesar de que nunca lo quise. Y no éramos hermanas de sangre, igual ellas insistía en llamarme onee-chan. Y si, la tome bajo mi cuidado, le enseñe todo lo que sabía, era mi pequeña kouhai a la cual no me gustaba ver triste sino dando saltos por todos lados como siempre.

- No te preocupes, eso no volverá a suceder, yo te proteger ¿Si?

Dije con un tono de vos tan sube que no reconocería como mío, y le lamí el hocico para animarla un poco y mostrarle mi aprecio. Pero no era necesario que abriera los ojos con cara de sorpresa ante mi acción y se quedara allí inmóvil como si se tratara del fin del mundo.

Eso hizo que inmediatamente cambiara mi actitud, corrí mi hocico y tirando de su oreja la hice avanzar.

-Vamos, ayer descubrí una madriguera de ratones, perfecta para el desayuno.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato ya había llegado con la loba negra hasta un árbol cuyas raíces formaban una pequeña madriguera pero perfecta para una familia de ratones. No fue muy difícil hacerlos salir, pero es molesto tener que correrlos para atraparlos antes que lleguen a los arbustos y queden fuera de nuestro alcance.

Mikoto logro atrapar uno bastante grande con sus fauces, mientras yo había sujetado uno también con mi hocico y tenía otros dos aplastados con mis patas. Comimos dos cada una y empezamos una caminata al arroyo tras el pequeño aperitivo.

Note algo en el aire, un aroma dulce muy tentador. Una atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad comenzó a rodear el lugar. Al cabo de unos segundo Mikoto también la sintió y comenzó a correr hacia lo que parecía ser el centro de donde emanaba aquel olor. Yo por mi parte no tenía tanta emoción.

-¡Mai! ¡Mai!

Gritaba Mikoto con alegría mientras se lanzaba a la figura que aparecía sobre las orillas del rio. La lobata salto a los brazos de una joven de aspecto humano con cabellos rojo anaranjados. Bueno, no era precisamente una humana. Mai es un espíritu del bosque. Mikoto, como siempre, lamio feliz de la vida la cara de Mai y luego froto su rostro…bueno no importa dónde (NA: todos sabemos dónde ¬¬) Yo me acosté bajo un árbol mientras Mai acariciaba la cabeza de Mikoto.

- Ya ya Mikoto, cada vez estas más grande y pesada – Decía mientras hacía fuerza para no perder el equilibrio.

De repente hubo un cambio en Mikoto, no sé bien qué, pero se quedo quieta un momento y luego bajo su cabeza gimiendo y llorando.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Susurro a Mikoto y ante no recibir respuesta cambio su actitud completamente y frunzo el rostro, sabía lo que se venía - ¡Natsuki que hiciste!

-¿Qué? YO NO HICE NADA – Me echaba la culpa a mi sin razón, no sé cómo sigo tolerando este espíritu, cierto, no la tolero. Por eso siempre me saca de quicio.

- Es que – decía Mikoto entre gemidos – La manada se va a trasladar, nos vamos del otro lado del prado, al otro bosque…no podre seguir viendo a Mai.

-oh..No te preocupes – Decía Mai mientras abrazaba a la lobata por el cuello con mucha ternura – Yo voy a ir a donde ustedes vayan.

Mai sonrió y me miro a mí. Era cierto, Mai siempre había estado a mi lado. Solo yo podía verla, más bien solo se mostraba ante mí. Luego de un tiempo Mikoto empezó a verla. Mai no solo es un espíritu del bosque, creo que es también mi guardián. Ha estado conmigo desde antes del incendio, al principio no la veía, pero sentía su presencia. El día del incendio oí claramente su voz que me dijo donde refugiarme para estar a salvo, las únicas conmigo en ese momento eran Chie y Akane las lleve más o menos a la fuerza confiando en esa voz desconocida. A la mañana siguiente fue esa misma voz la que me guio hacia donde estaban Reito y los demás sobrevivientes. Y esa misma noche a donde estaban las cachorras. Nunca le pregunte, pero tengo la sospecha de que Mai también guio a Mikoto al refugio donde la encontramos, y ella al igual que yo oculto consigo a sus hermanas.

Con el tiempo no solo oía su voz cuando estaba en problemas, también cuando estaba triste me daba ánimos. El invierno me guio hacia presas que ayudaron a sustentar la manada

-¿qué clase de espíritu del bosque hace eso?

-¿Dijiste algo? – Pregunto Mai, se me había escapado por lo bajo mi pregunta.

Pero nos entrego en bandeja de plata animales del bosque, bueno es parte del equilibrio después de todo los roles depredador/presa no se pueden evitar.

-Mai, ¿Tu eres humana?

Ahora el lugar había cambiado un poco, Mai estaba descansando su espalda en el árbol bajo el cual estaba yo semidormida y Mikoto estaba acostada a su lado con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la pelirroja mientras ella le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo Mai dejando escapar una risilla, pero la lobata no contesto, estaba esperando su respuesta – Ya les había dicho que soy un espíritu, los humanos no pueden aparecer de la nada – mientras volvía a reír y acaricio a Mikoto hasta que esta se durmió. Mai hablo en voz baja, mirando el suelo con cierta tristeza y melancolía que nunca en todos estos años vi en su rostro – aunque antes…antes si era humana.

* * *

El invierno llego, mas rápido de lo que esperábamos. Tuvimos un viaje largo viaje hacia nuestra nueva zona de casa y residencia durante el invierno y otoño. La caza había disminuido, pero por suerte aun no escaseaba. Mi pelo de invierno ya había crecido, ese negro azulado que tanto me caracteriza se notaba aun mas con la nieve del bosque. Me tome la tarde libre de lobatos y cualquier otro lobo, me gustaba mucho caminar sola. Me podía calmar, descansar, pensar en lo que quisiera sin que nadie molestara. El inconveniente en mis solitarios paseos: no suelen ser tan solitarios. Así que mientras marchaba sin rumbo un par de huellas se formaron junto a las mías.

-¿Qué tal han estado las cosas últimamente?

-¿Qué tanto creer que cambian las cosas en tres días? – No me gusta hablar, pero esta chica siempre se empeña en sacarme las palabras, así tan solo tres días de la última vez que me visito – Además no es como si no supieras, siempre estas viéndolo todo.

-Mou Natsuki, solo quiero conversar y quiero saber qué piensas tú, saber las cosas desde tu punto de vista.

-¡Aja! ¡No niegas estar viendo siempre lo que hago!

-Natsuki lo hace parecer como algo malo, ¿Acaso hay algo que no pueda ver? ¿Eh?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Para nada! – Siempre hace lo mismo, molestarme – Tchs…olvídalo

-No deberías seguir avanzando tanto por este camino, si sigues te acercaras demasiado a un poblado de humanos.

Me detuvo al instante, humanos…eso me hizo recordar lo que Mai había dicho el otro día.

-Nunca me dijiste que habías sido humana.

-Pues Natsuki nunca pregunto, yo soy la que siempre tiene que preguntar para que hables de algo.

-Si tú eres la que se aparece de la nada todo el tiempo, ¡yo nunca dije que quisiera hablar!

-¿Ves? Si no quieres hablar porque tendría que haberte dicho de mi pasado

De acuerdo, eso fue un Jaque Mate, ni por toda la carne de ciervo del mundo daría un paso atrás a mis palabras. A veces debería pensar un poco más antes de hablar, pero el instinto me salta por naturaleza. Como siempre, Mai se rio de mi carácter.

-Es algo doloroso hablar de ello, pero ¿sabes? Tu serias la única con la cual podría hablar, no es que muestro mi forma ante todas los animales del bosque. Es que recordar todo lo que vivi como humana…no es que haya sido triste, al contrario, era muy feliz.

-Pero extrañas tu vida como humana.

-Si…

Otra vez esa mirada triste y melancólica, definitivamente no queda bien en el rostro de Mai. Me acerco a ella, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es lamer su mano y frotar mi rostro contra su cintura. (De acuerdo, ya en ese entonces me estaba poniendo algo cursi, pero lo que ocurra más adelante no tiene nombre)

-¿Por qué te volviste un espíritu del bosque?

-No es que tuve muchas opciones, yo morí, esta es la única forma que tengo de proteger a mi tierra, mis bosques y a mi gente. – Hubo un silencio en el que volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su pierna y ella me acaricio la cabeza, de cierta forma entendí porque a Mikoto le gustaba tanto ese gesto – Aunque ahora también tengo que cuidar a una testadura lobo de ojos verdes, cosa que no estaba en mis planes.

Rodar los ojos es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Me adelante un poco y usando mí lomo empuje a Mai hacia un costado como castigo por su comentario. Pero sin importar lo que yo haga, a ella todas mis acciones parecen divertirle. Aun volviéndome loca, Mai es el ser más cercano que tengo.

Entonces oí algo a lo lejos, eran varias pisadas, un grupo de animales marchaba en dirección cercana a la mía. Parecían estar arrastrado algo consigo. Agudice mi oído para poder dar con su posición y me dirigí a su encuentro. Explorar era algo que me encantaba, la emoción de algo desconocido. Use mi olfato para saber de qué se trataba y fue cuando me detuvo al instante. Yo estaba a varios metros de un amplio sendero en el bosque, cubierto completamente pro nieve como todo en el bosque.

-Es un camino de los humanos, un viajero se aproxima– Dijo Mai.

Pero yo aun no veía nada. El olor me lo había hecho saber, un humano se acercaba. Me quede agazapada detrás de unos arbusto, podía ver el camino perfectamente, pero dudo que al pasar alguien por allí pudiera notarme.

Mai se agachó a mi lado, como si alguien pudiese verla ¬¬ Me estaba viendo de reojo, y por la sonrisa en su rostro se que estaba a punto de decirme algo para molestarme. Pero por algún motivo no dijo nada, por primera vez.

Cada vez estaban más cerca. Los reconocí con facilidad: ocho de mis primos corriendo rápidamente arrastrando algo consigo. Mis primos, parientes muy lejanos de sangre, lobos que dejaron a los suyos para formar parte de las manadas de los humanos. Ya no eran más lobos, era perros. Por fin los pude ver, todos corrían tirando una especie de tronco, o algo así. Y allí iba, parado en dos patas como Mai, un humano. Su olor llego a mi nariz cuando pasaron por delante mío, y sin pensarlo salí corriendo detrás de ellos aun oculta por la hilera constante de arbustos.

Mai me siguió a mi lado, no corría, ella volaba junto a mí sin el menor esfuerzo. Pero no me interesaba ella, sino el humano. Era más grande que Mai, más robusto y no solo por su contextura física, también por su olor supe que se trataba de un macho.

Corría a la par de los perros, no tenia problema alguno para seguir su paso, al contrario con el menor esfuerzo me los hubiese adelantado. Al cabo de un tiempo algunos notaron mi presencia, se los veía nerviosos y el humano lo noto. Dijo unas palabras que no entendí, y con algo elástico y flexible golpeo a uno de los perros.

Instintivamente gruñí, aun no siendo de mi manada un trato así no era algo de mi agrado. Aunque no fueran lobos, había un lazo que aun unía a los lobos con los perros. Por eso los considerábamos como primos. Ese golpe hizo que aceleraran el paso, y yo hice lo mismo.

-¿No crees que deberías hacer caso a lo que dijo Reito?

Me detuve al instante, era cierto, no se supone que deba seguir a los humanos y no faltaba mucho para salir del bosque. Mai se detuvo delante de mí con su típica sonrisa mientras aun flotaba en el aire.

-Tchs… – di media vuelta y comencé a caminar de regreso – hasta cuando piensas estar siguiéndome.

- Solo un poco más, no tengo nada interesante para hacer.

-Eso que arrastraban los perros, ¿Era un trineo?

-Sip, el pueblo de humanos estaba un poco más adelante.

-Puedo volver sola con la manada, ¿O mama Mai tiene que seguir cuidándome?

-Mou…yo nunca voy a dejar de cuidar a la pequeña Natsuki –Dijo mientras desaparecía, aunque pude sentir su presencia por un tiempo más.

No tarde mucho en llegar con el resto de la manada, después de escuchar una serie de quejas y reproches por parte de Mikoto al oler que había estado con Mai y ella no pude irme a dormir. Los demás de la manada por algún motivo no podían notar el peculiar aroma del espíritu del bosque.

* * *

El invierno se volvió más frio y el escases de alimento llego. Hacía casi cuatro días que no comíamos, pero gracias a la guía de Mai encontramos un gran ciervo solitario y tras una dura pelea logramos conseguir la comida suficiente para alimentar a la manada.

Después de llenar mi estomago salí a explorar un poco, dar un paso para ver si encontraba algo interesante o algo para comer. Como siempre se unió a mi compañía una pelirroja. No recuerdo de que me hablaba, si no me obligaba a hablar a mi ella era la que no cerraba el pico aunque yo pareciera no prestar atención.

Por algún extraño motivo el viento cambio y un olor desconocido pero a la vez familiar llego a mi nariz. Sabia de que se trataba, pero a la vez quería averiguarlo por mí misma. Me dirigí hacia el lugar del que provenía el olor, suave, dulce, tentador…incluso más que el de Mai.

Comencé a ir más despacio, estaba muy cerca. Me asome de entre los arbusto y pude ver una pequeña figura encogida contra un árbol. Era una humana, muy similar en contextura a la de Mai, pero tenía su cabello más largo y su cuerpo parecía más frágil y delicado que el de mi guardiana. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía.

-Mai… ¿Ella está...?

-No, está cansada y casi congelada…

-¿puedes ayudarla?

Mai miro sorprendida, había algo en esa humana, mi corazón se había acelerado al verla, y sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de ayudarla, como si se tratara de alguien de mi manada. Los humanos no pueden sobrevivir mucho tiempo a la intemperie y menos en esta época del año, si no hacíamos algo pronto moriría. Ese pensamiento hizo que se me helara la sangre…como si el asta de un ciervo se clavara en mi cuerpo. La idea de verla morir me aterro.

-Iré por algún humano, de seguro la están buscando.

Ella desapareció mientras decía eso, y yo me quede allí observando a esa humana. Seguía sin moverse pero aun podía oír el débil sonido de su respiración. No sé por qué, pero comencé a acercarme saliendo de entre las plantas y quedando a la vista. Acorte aun más la distancia, pero no quedando tan cerca, porque repentinamente me vi observada por dos puntos rojos.

Había despertado y me observaba atentamente, pero no había hecho ningún movimiento. Sus ojos eran los más extraños que había visto, pero parecían opacos como los de Mikoto cuando esta triste. Igualmente me parecían hermosos y quería acercarme aun más a ellos. Pero no me moví, era un humano después de todo. Pero ella no era peligrosa, no podía serlo. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una triste sonrisa.

-Adelante, puedes comerme…en el estado en el que estoy al menos mi muerte será útil para alguien.

Retrocedí unos pasos sin darme cuenta. ¿Comerla? No podría hacerle daño ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Pero mi reacción no fue solo por su comentario, sino porque lo entendí. Los humanos hablan un idioma distinto al de los lobos, sin embargo yo pude entender lo que dijo. ¿Sera por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Mai?

Extiende su brazos, los separa…me está dando permiso para atacar limpiamente, me está entregando su vida.

-No seas tonta, no quiero tu vida, pronto llegara ayuda.

Se asusto un poco cuando hable, estoy segura que no entendió lo que dije. Probablemente solo oyó gruñidos sin sentido, y eso que intente que mi voz sonara lo más suave posible.

-Por favor, termina con esto rápido – dejo caer sus brazos al suelo mientras entrecerraba los ojos – El frio es demasiado…

-¡Resiste!

Que tonta que fui, en mi desesperación la asuste, ¿Por qué no puedes entender lo que digo? ¿No entiendes mi preocupación? Como podrías si ni siquiera yo entiendo porque me siento así. Estas temblando, incluso con esa ropa de humano no puedes soportar el frio. Déjame ayudarte, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sus ojos se entrecierran lentamente, pero luchas por mantenerlos abierto. Lo sabía, no quieres entregarte a la muerte tan fácilmente, quien sabe cuánto hace que estas aquí y aun así luchas para mantenerte con vida. Eres una guerrera, una luchadora como yo…aunque te veas tan frágil como una flor.

-Déjame ayudarte…

Lo intento decir casi como un susurro, como un gemido ahogado, como un llanto suplicante, mientras me acerco. Abres tus ojos para mirar directamente en los míos, tal vez con estos ojos verdes pueda transmitirte mis intenciones. Te asustas, lo sé, tu raza siempre teme de los animales del bosque cuando se encuentran indefensos ante ellos. Intentas alejarte pero ya no tienes fuerzas. Me muevo un poco hacia un costado, pero no dejo de ver esos hipnotizantes ojos rojos. No dices ni haces nada, solo me sigues con la mirada. Al menos esos adorables ojos no están apagados, aunque el sentimiento que hay en ellos es temor.

Tu olor es aun más atrayente al estar tan cerca, quiero memorizar cada detalle de ti. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto tarde en llegar Mai, tengo que mantenerte caliente y despierta. Detuviste tu respiración cuando finalmente estuve a tu lado, lo más lento que pude pase mis patas delanteras por encima de tu cuerpo y apoyando mi cabeza y parte de mi cuerpo sobre tu torso me quede allí.

¿Qué clase de loba haría algo así? ¡Debí estar loca! De seguro el ciervo q había comido me había caído mal. Porque no solo estaba con una humana, no solo permití que me rodeara con sus brazos como suele hacer Mai con Mikoto, no solo permanecí a tu lado por varias horas, sino que me sentí realmente feliz como nunca en mi vida.

Al principio no reaccionaste ante mi acción, seguramente era lo último que pensaste que haría. Pero luego me rodeaste con tus brazos y el calor, que me había invadido cuando sentí tu cuerpo en contacto con el mío, se duplico increíblemente.

No solo tu olor me agradaba y calmaba, la sensación al estar a tu lado me daba un inmensa paz y felicidad. Pero aun temblabas, eso hizo que todo lo lindo que sentía se transformara en preocupación, me acerque aun mas a ti; quería que mi grueso pelaje te diera calor. Entendiste mi gesto, y escuche un débil "Gracias" pero no entendí porque agua caía de tus ojos, estabas llorando. Acerque mi hocico a tu rostro y tu respiración se volvió a detener por el momento. Tus ojos rojizos me miraron una vez más, y con mucha vergüenza (que no entiendo como no me detuvo antes ¬¬) lamí tus lágrimas intentando darte fuerza y frote mi rostro contra el tuyo… "Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré. Eres tan frágil mi pequeña humana." ¿Mi? Por favor Mai, apúrate u.u

Varios copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del inmenso cielo, yo permanecí inmóvil. Tú hablas casi sin vos, cosas sin importancia, solo para mantenerte despierta. Pero hubo algo que se grabo en mi mente, Shizuru, ese era tu nombre, me lo habías dicho. Aunque estabas cansada continuabas con la charla, de vez en cuando yo te respondía a pesar de que no entendieras. En esos momentos sonreías, no con tristeza, era una sonrisa sincera porque apreciabas mi gesto, mi intento por hablarte.

Entonces los oí a lo lejos, las pisada de varios perros. Dos trineos se acercaban en distintas direcciones. Mai lo había logrado. Pero Los humanos estaban muy lejos de Shizuru, no la encontrarían. Me puse de pie y agudizando mis oídos calcule la dirección del trineo más cercano. Ella tenía que ir hacia allá.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ponte de pie!

-¿Que ocurre lobo? – Era inútil, no me entendías, y tu voz cada vez sonaba mas apagada.

Me sacudí la nieve que aun tenia sobre mi cuerpo, y intentando no morder muy fuerte sujete uno de tus brazos. Te estremeciste al sentir mis colmillos, pero no temas por favor, no es mi intención lastimarte. Tiro del brazo en dirección a donde tienes que ir, si no te apresuras los del trineo pasaran.

Mueves tu brazo para liberarte de mi mordedura, ¡me has entendido! Haces tú mayor esfuerzo por ponerte de pie, pero no tienes fuerza.

-Sigue intentado, tú puedes…

Notaste el tono de mi llanto aunque no lo que dije, lo intentas una vez más. ¡Sí! Te has parado en dos patas. Pero ni bien intentas dar el primer paso caes en cuatro patas. Lo intentas una vez más pero terminas en la misma posición.

Las pisadas se hacen cada vez más fuertes para mí, no queda mucho tiempo. Paso mi cabeza por debajo de uno de tus brazos, quedando mi cuerpo bajo el tuyo.

-Lobo…

Lástima que no te has dado cuenta que soy una loba. Empiezo a caminar, tu peso recae en mí. Por lo que mi marcha es lenta y difícil, aunque soy de un tamaño bastante grande no puedo llevar un humano adulto sobre mí. Mas que cargarte estoy arrastrándote.

Logro avanzar bastante antes de que mis piernas flaquearan por completo y yo cayera sobre la blanca nieve. En seguida te mueves a un costado para salir de encima de mí. Me miras con ternura y culpa, me acaricias la cabeza, la primera vez que tú me tocas. Me hablas con esa melodiosa pero cansada voz.

-Está bien lobo, no te esfuerces mas…ya está bien.

No, no lo estas. Falta tan poco, si tan solo tu voz fuera más fuerte, al pasar el trineo sin duda los perros te oirían. ¡Eso es! Solo espero que los primos no hayan olvidado nuestra lengua.

Me pongo de pie, el trineo esta cerca, y realizo un largo aullido en llamado de los perros del trineo. No muy fuerte, no puedo dejar que los demás de mi manada me oigan, aunque hasta altura no me importa.

No lo puedo creer, ¡se detuvieron!

-Suelta a los perros, hay que buscar por aquí… ¡SHIZURU! ¡SHIZURU!

Es la voz de un hombre, no están muy lejos. El rostro de Shizuru se ilumina de repente, pude escucharlos gritos del hombre que la llama.

-¡Aquí!

Su voz sigue siendo débil, y temes que no te encuentren al no poder responderles. Lamo tu rostro para darte animo, aunque ya no sean lobos los perros mantienen un excelente olfato, te hallaran en cuestión de segundos.

Doy media vuelta, por más que me duela alejarme de ti no puedo arriesgarme a que mas humanos me vean. Puedo marcharme feliz ahora que se que estarás a salvo. Te miro una vez más para luego iniciar la marcha de regreso a casa.

-¡Lobo!

Loba ¬¬ pero dejo pasar tu falta, y doy una mirada hacia atrás. Sonríes una vez más, sonríes para mí, no una sonrisa de tristeza, no una sonrisa de ternura, sonríes feliz mientras lagrimas de alegría caen por tus mejillas. También sonrío aunque no lo notes.

Los pasos de un perro se acercan, esa es la señal de que debo irme. Así que me alejo al trote del lugar mientras de entre unos arbustos detrás tuyo sale aquel canino que da la señal de aviso con unos fuertes ladridos. Ya estas a salvo Shizuru.

* * *

Que les parecio? dejen comentarios por favor! onegai T_T aunque sea para decir: "hola! perdi el tiempo leyendo el fic y aun mas con el Reviews!"

no mejor no digan eso que me voy a deprimir TT_TT

Espero que a alguien le haya gustado, porque la continuacion va a llegar muy pronto!

Gracias simplemente por leerlo!

PD: Si no encontraron muchos errores fue gracias al autocorrector de Word (alavado sea u.u) y si igual encontraron errores, olviden lo que dice esta post data.

PD2: tengo problemas con los espacios y las lineas para separar los parrafos, disculpen si resulta confuso..aun no descubro como solucionarlo. Cuando lo haga edito para que quede mejor ^^

Ya-nee!

Az ^^


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi Mundo

¡Si! No lo están imaginando, ¡Es la continuación! Al final el día que pensaba escribirlo no pude (me cerraron antes la sala de computación) pero estaba tan feliz por los reviews de ustedes q ni bien llegue a casa me puse a escribir el capitulo a mano, incluso este comentario xD

En realidad se suponía que debía estudiar, pero podía tomarme un break. Como a ustedes lo que les interesa es leer el segundo capitulo, dejo de hacerlos dar vuelta y resumo todo en una palabra: disfruten ^^

**PD:** en el anterior me olvide de aclarar. Pero capaz se dieron cuenta, entre corchetes ( ) pongo lo que la Natsuki del presente piensa a medida que cuenta la historia... Y cuando aparece (N/A) obviamente son comentarios míos, es decir, notas de la autora, o sea yo.

**PD2:** También me olvide de decir en el capitulo anterior: no importa cuanto quiera, desee o sueñe ni Mai-hime, ni Natsuki, ni Shizuru son mios. Le pertenecen no se a quien, pero sin duda debe ser una persona genial! Y hubiese sido aun mas genial si hubiese concretado el ShizNat ¬¬

Y como esta historia si es mía, si va a ver ShizNat xD

**Az ^^**

* * *

La madera crujía marcada por mis pasos sobre ella. Estaba caminando de un extremo del árbol al otro. En nuestro nuevo territorio de invierno no hay cuevas, debido a eso tuve q convertir este tronco caído en mi nuevo refugio. Aunque el tiempo, las termitas y algún que otro animal hicieron un buen trabajo en ahuecarlo. Desde el primer día lo declare como mi lugar de descanso aunque de vez en cuando tengo unos infiltrados, como cierta lobata negra de ojos amarillos.

Le había encontrado un excelente uso al exterior del árbol. Un corto pero genial camino para recorrer una y otra y otra vez (Estoy segura que mi trayecto a quedado marcado sobre ese tronco) Nunca en mi vida había desperdiciado tanto tiempo pensando.

Las raíces del arbole se elevaron delante de mi por lo que tuve que detener mi marcha, dar media vuelta y comenzar de nuevo.

Es que, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¡Fui una idiota! Acercarme así...¡A un humano! Esa no son cosas que suelo hacer, no solo puse en riesgo mi vida, ¡sino la de mi manada entera! ¡Por la luna! ¿En que estaba pensando? ¡Incluso la cargué en mi lomo! ¡EN MI LOMO! Y llame a los perros para que vinieran a mi, ¿Qué clase de loba hace esas cosas?

Esta vez son las ramas secas, sin hojas, las que obstruyen mi camino, así que nuevamente doy media vuelta y inicio de nuevo la marcha...

¿Cómo estar ella ahora? De seguro ya esta a salvo. Los hombres que la rescataron debieron llevarla con los demás de su manada. Y Yohko dice que los humanos son muy habilidosos en cuanto a lo que es curar. Aun recuerdo cuando poso su mano en mi cabeza, se sintió tan calido a pesar de que estaba muy fría. Como quisiera poder verla una vez mas para asegurarme de que esta bien.

Otra vez estas rotas raíces me interrumpen, no es necesario que diga lo que hice.

Todo esto es culpa de Mai, no debió dejarme solo ahí. En vez de eso tendría que haber dicho: "Vete, yo me encargo de ella" Entonces yo me hubiese marchado y no hubiese cometido ninguna de esas locuras.¡Salvar a un humano! Tendría que estar golpeándome la cabeza contra este tronco en vez de caminar sobre él. En serio, ¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTABA PENSANDO?

Malditas ramas, como estorban...

De seguro ya esta bien, después de todo es una luchadora. Igual quisiera poder ver su sonrisa una vez mas... ¡Solo para confirmar que esta bien! (Si claro ¬¬ ¿A quien se supone que quiero engañar?) O ver sus ojos rojos brillantes en los que me pierdo con solo imaginarlos, que su dulce aroma me invada completamente...Shizuru...

Hola raíces, tienen bastante nieve hoy, adiós raíces...

Espera un momento, ¿Es que no aprendo de mis errores? ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? ¡Ella es hembra! Quiero decir, ¡ES HUMANA! ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tengo?

Mientras tanto, Mikoto se encontraba acostada boca arriba sobre la fría nieve, mirando mi conflicto interno que se había vuelto la nueva rutina matutina desde hace seis días. Las primeras veces estaba preocupada y me preguntaba constantemente que me ocurría, luego me dejo en paz y se limitaba a esperar que terminara. Sabía que yo nunca cuento de mis problemas. Solo un ser sobre toda la tierra es capaz de sacarme las palabras de mi boca, ese ser que precisamente necesitaba ver y misteriosamente llevaba desaparecido seis días. La primera vez que quiero hablar con Mai por voluntad propia, ella decide tomarse unas vacaciones sin avisar.

-Mai hace varios días que no viene...

Dice la lobata sin ganas. Yo solo bufo molesta, que ni me lo recuerde. Doy un salto del tronco y sin hacer ruido aterrizo con mis cuatro patas sobre la nieve. Mikoto se incorpora sentándose de inmediato.

-Voy a dar una vuelta...

-Voy contigo

Mikoto se puso de pie dispuesta a seguirme mientras yo seguía caminando hacia el bosque.

-Quiero caminar sola...

-No te molestare, además no hay nada que hacer, Akira y Nina todavía duermen.

Di media vuelta y gruñí enseñándole mis colmillos.

-DIJE SOLA

Retrocedió inmediatamente, por un momento vi que tenia miedo, nunca la trato así. Dio marcha atrás lentamente mientras yo retornaba a mi camino.

-Parece que alguien salio del lado equivocado del tronco...

Dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba. Había sido demasiado ruda. Pero tenia mucho que pensar y tenia el presentimiento que la disputo dentro de mi planeaba continuar por un buen rato. Cuando volviese le pediría disculpas.

* * *

Tal vez tendría que haberme ido con Mikoto para distraerme. No lo se, jugar un poco, quizás ir a cazar algo...cualquier cosa que no dejase pensar a mi mente tranquila.

Cambio de planes, necesito hacer ejercicio...correr. Si, correr, concentrarme en el camino, en la suave nieve que pisan mis patas, el viento golpeando mi rostro, mi respiración acelerada igual que el ritmo de mi corazón. Si, la adrenalina de correr aun sin tener rumbo alguno. Mas rápido, tengo que ir mas rápido. Cada tanto tomo impulso sobre algunas rocas o las raíces sobresalientes de un árbol para saltar y continuar mi carrera.

Hasta que unas de mis patas delanteras piso algo extremadamente duro, húmedo, frió y muy resbaladizo. Intente detenerme pero venia demasiado rápido por lo que seguí de largo cayendo con mis patas abiertas sobre el hielo mientras me estremecía por el frió repentino que sentí al entrar en contacto mi abdomen con el hielo. Recorrí varios metros girando sin cesar sobre esa superficie hasta que finalmente me detuve. Menos mal que no había nadie ahí para ver mi pequeño show. Intente ponerme de pie, pero mis patas volvieron a resbalarse y caí nuevamente de panza al hielo. Que ríos y arroyos se congelen durante el invierno suele ser molesto a veces. Apoyo mis patas delanteras clavando mis garras con fuerza y luego hice lo mismo con las de atrás poniendo me en pie. Me asegure de mantener bien distribuido mi peso y lentamente y con paciencia llegue a la otra orilla del rió.

Reanudé mi marcha aunque la mayor parte de mi emoción ya se había ido con el pequeño accidente del hielo, solo trotaba. Entonces me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, pero no me detuve. Esa mañana había habido un vencedor y aunque antes había corrido sin rumbo ahora no me molestaba tener uno. Con el viento de frente podía asegurarme de estar cerca, tan solo un poco mas adelante. En los últimos seis días no me atreví a volver, mi loba interior me decía que me aleje pero algo también me decía que fuese. Y aquí estoy ahora, frente a este gran árbol debajo del cual la vi. Incluso aun queda parte de tu aroma en él. Si...el dulce aroma de Shizuru aun siendo un rastro de hace días tiene ese efecto enloquecedor en mi...es tan atrayente, mas aun que el de la carne de ciervo fresca...y me hace sentir tan tranquila y...y feliz.

Que pena que lo bueno en mi vida siempre termina pronto. Porque el viento cambio de dirección y trajo a mi un olor que no había podido reconocer antes. Inmediatamente de media vuelta, puse mis patas firmes listas para saltar a la pelea, mis orejas se elevaron atentas a cualquier sonido, mis músculos se tensaron, mi pelo se erizo y mis colmillos quedaron a la vista mientras un gruñido salía de mi garganta. Hable seca y ásperamente:

-Ya se que estas ahí, sal de una vez.

Una risa insoportable comenzó a oírse de entre varios arbustos, los cuales comenzaron a moverse.

-Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo, estas perdiendo tu toque cachorra.

-Nao

Mis gruñidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando vi a la loba morada salir de entre la vegetación.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes

-Tchs...Vete, no estoy de humor para ti.

-Oh, me ofendes cachorra...yo que te ofrezco mi valiosa compañía y me tratas así.

-Deja de llamarme así. Ya vete... ¿O quieres que termine lo que empecé aquella vez?

Gruñí con rudeza y vi por un segundo como temió a mi amenaza. Hace bastante tiempo Nao y yo tuvimos un pequeño encuentro. En realidad ella se había unido junto con su madre a nuestra manada tras el incendio. Pero su madre estaba muy herida y murió al poco tiempo. Entonces ella dejo la manada, sin embargo se unía a nosotros para cazar cuando escaseaba la comida. No teníamos nada en contra de ella hasta que empezó a poner en peligro a las cachorras. Akira no le prestaba atención, es más, creo que no le agradaba para nada. Por otro lado, con Mikoto y Nina la historia era otra. La adoraban quien sabe porque, y cada vez que Nao aparecía la seguían a todos lados.

Las primeras veces se lo dejamos pasar, le advertíamos que dejara de hacer esas tonterías y castigábamos a las dos cachorras para que dejaran de hacerle caso. A mi ya me estaba sacando de quicio, la amenace varias veces. Mikoto era muy importante para mí, no iba a tolerar que pusiera en peligro su vida ni la de las otras cachorras. Hasta que un día no se paso de la raya, la cruzo, pisoteo y borro. Incentivó a las cachorras de robar comida de los humanos y hasta las guió a un poblado. Si no hubiese sido porque Akira las había seguido y venido corriendo a avisarme quien sabe que hubiese pasado con Mikoto y Nina. Para un lobo, un verdadero lobo de manada, los cachorros son lo más importante, sus vidas valen todo. Es el deber de cualquier lobo cuidarlos y protegerlos. No se imaginan la ira que sentí en ese momento. Chie y yo llegamos inmediatamente mientras Akira le avisaba a los demás, le ordene a mi hermana que se llevara a Mikoto y a Nina. Ella se negó, quería tanto como yo darle el merecido castigo a Nao. Pero yo estoy por encima de ella en la cadena de mando y no le quedo otra que obedecer. Nao estaba totalmente asustada, intentaba seguir pareciendo arrogante pero yo podía oler el miedo proveniente de ella. No mas advertencias, no mas amenazas, me lance sobre ella con toda la ira de solo pensar en la muerte de Mikoto y Nina. Obviamente ella se defendió y en cuanto noto que no podía siquiera defenderse de mi, intento huir. ¿Cómo termino la cosa? Yo con un corte sobre mi hombro y en una de mis patas traseras. Nao tenía cortes sobre todo su lomo y cuello, no podía siquiera apoyar una de las patas de atrás y tenia un gran corte sobre su ojo izquierdo. Aun me pregunto como sobrevivió, pero como dicen: "hierva mala nunca muere".

-Deja de llamarme así. Ya vete... ¿O quieres que termine lo que empecé aquella vez?

-Parece que alguien salio del lado equivocado del tronco.

¬¬ ¿Qué tienen todos con mi tronco?

-De todos modos llegas tarde cachorra.

Si vuelve a decirme cachorra una sola vez mas...estoy segura que aun le quedan lugares sin cicatrices por llenar. Pero me desconcentro lo que hizo, caminando lo mas lejos de mi, bordeo el árbol donde había estado Shizuru y olfateo un poco. Un feo pensamiento cruzo mi mente y hizo que me preocupara.

-¿Tarde para que?

-Vamos, no me digas que de verdad perdiste tu toque...hace varios días que esa presa se fue de aquí...aunque su aroma aun se puede olor.

Dijo mientras simulaba oler el tronco y me miraba de reojo, tuve que apretar mis dientes con fuerza para evitar que se me escapara un fuerte gruñido. Me hervía la sangre de furia, llamar a Shizuru presa. Juraría que sonrió con malicia, seguro noto mi reacción. Esa maldita loba sabe como sacarme.

-Realmente estas loca, aquí no hubo presa, solo un humano.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo? Además te equivocas, ya no puede olerse pero antes había un olor mezclado con el del humano. Olía a lobo...más bien, a una cachorra.

Gruñí, salte y atine a darle un fuerte mordisco pero logro retroceder gusto a tiempo para esquivarlo.

-Te lo advierto, mejor vete o equilibrare las cicatrices en tu rostro.

Mi voz era áspera y amenazadora pero no mentía y puedo asegurarles que mis ojos verdes brillaban con un intenso odio.

-Calma cachorra, solo decía...yo llegue un poco tarde ese día...sino hubiese tenido comida suficiente para el invierno...tal vez deba seguir el rastro de ese humano y dejar de preocuparme por hallar algún conejo este invierno.

Dijo eso mientras se alejaba pero para mi fue la gota que lleno el estanque. Salte sobre ella directo a la parte dorsal de su cuello, lista para apoyar mis patas sobre el lateral de su lomo y así tirarla al suelo y mantenerla allí. Detesto admitir, Nao no es tan mala peleando. Movió su cuerpo haciendo que mi mordedura no fuera tan profunda y cuando la tumbe al suelo giro sobre si misma safandose de mi agarre y lanzándome a un costado. Me puse inmediatamente de pie, no podía darle la oportunidad de atacarme estando en el suelo. Quedamos enfrentadas, ambas arrufando y comenzamos a caminar en círculos analizando el momento para atacar. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rápidamente salte sobre ella, pero mis intenciones no eran tumbarle, tenía un mejor plan. Ella quiso girar para esquivarme pero esta vez no fue tan veloz. Mordí con fuerza su lomo y mientras la oía gritar por el dolor cruce mi cuerpo encima de ella. Así quede mordiendo y con todo mi cuerpo del lado izquierdo de Nao, su punto ciego. Apoye mis patas delanteras sobre ella haciendo fuerza para que cayera al suelo y cerré con mas fuerza mi mandíbula. Aulló de dolor y vi como movía su cabeza hacia mí en un intento de alcanzar con sus fauces alguna parte de mí, pero le era muy difícil sin poder ver. Entonces cometí un error, ella comenzó a sacudirse para sacarme de encima y mientras forcejeábamos deje mi muslo izquierdo a su alcance. Sentí sus colmillos atravesarme la piel y debido al dolor afloje mi mandíbula para la suerte de Nao lo suficiente para que con sus sacudidas lograra salir de mi agarre. Fue bastante inteligente en soltarme empujándome hacia atrás para alejarse rápido.

-Definitivamente has perdido tu toque cachorra.

No lo dude, corrí hacia ella gruñendo y con mi hocico abierto mostrando mis afilados colmillos manchados con su sangre. SE alejo entre los arbustos, yo me detuve aun gruñendo y atenta por si regresaba por más. Podría haberla seguido pero matar otro lobo no es algo que me agrade ni siquiera tratándose de Nao, y en el estado que me encontraba de furia posiblemente ese hubiese sido el resultado (me sorprende mi autocontrol o.o) Cuando mis oídos aseguraron de que la loba se encontraba muy lejos, baje mis orejas y finalmente relaje mi hocico y mis músculos. Mire hacia atrás para poder ver que tal estaba la herida, no era muy profunda pero el dolor era molesto. Me acosté en el suelo y tras comer un poco de nieve para sacarme el sabor de la carne y sangre de Nao de mi boca, me estire y limpie la herida de mi muslo. Vaya día.

* * *

Una vez mas el viento invernal trajo un aroma conocido a mi talentosa nariz. Y las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Debe ser una broma.

-¡Mou Natsuki! ¿ES que nunca me puedes recibir con alegría?

-Vaya momentos elijes tu para aparecer...Sigue soñando si esperas que te reciba igual que Mikoto.

-Seria divertido verte haciéndolo...

-Tchs...

Gruñí, y me acosté apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis patas delanteras mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Mai.

-Mmm...Parece que alguien salio del lado equivocado del tronco.

-¿Qué acaso es la frase del día?

-¿Eh?

Mai me miro sin comprender, y no iba a perder el tiempo explicándole.

-Olvídalo... ¬¬

Mai se acerco sonriendo, de seguro aun estaba riendo por dentro de solo imaginarme saltando por todos lados como Mikoto, y se arrodillo a mi lado.

-¿Cómo esta esa herida?

-He tenido heridas peores...Por cierto, Mikoto esta bastante triste porque pasaron varios días de la última vez que nos visitaste

Me puse de pie y rengueando me aleje de ella. Mai se enojo, pero no me gusta estar tan cerca de los demás.

-Lo siento, los de allá arriba me tuvieron bastante ocupada, tuve que devolver un par de favores.

La mire sin entender, ella señalaba con una mano hacia el cielo. Tengo que hallar un momento para preguntarle por Shizuru sin que sospeche de mi interés.

-Ya sabes, cosas de espíritus.

-Ah...

-Quedaron muy contentos con lo que hiciste.

-Ya sabía que no era la única que detestaba a esa desgraciada de Nao.

-No me refiero a tu pelea con Nao, sino a cuando ayudaste a esa humana.

Un calor intenso llego a mi cara, sobre todo a la parte entre mis ojos y mi hocico.

-Yo...eh..Bueno, sobre eso...etto... ¿Sabes como esta la humana?

Pensé que mi corazón se me saldría por el hocico en lo que Mai tardaba en contestar. Ella parecía disfrutar mi sufrimiento, sin malas intenciones, sino divirtiéndose...eso es lo que siempre me hace enojar y hoy estaba bastante susceptible.

-No lo se, estuve muy ocupada con los encargos de mis superiores...pero los dos hombres con los que hable son muy buenos, de seguro ella esta bien.

-¿No puedes ir a ver como se encuentra?

-Tal vez, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Mai me miraba de forma sospechosa, como cuando sabe que esta cerca de algo importante y se prepara para usar todos sus métodos para sacarme las palabras. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Mire hacia el suelo y con una de mis patas comencé a escarbar suavemente, moviendo un poco de nieve de un lado a otro sin sentido.

-No, no es nada en especial...solo que...bueno, eh...Shizuru se veía muy débil y...bueno...yo quería...

-¿Shizuru?

Oh no, metí la pata, más que la pata me metí de lleno.

-Ejem, ejem...la llamaste por su nombre.

Esa mirada de nuevo, no, no, no...Conozco esa sonrisa... ¡Que alguien me salve!

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

-Mai yo...no...Bueno, es que...tú sabes Mai...

¡Por la Luna! No puedo ni formular una oración para safarme de ella.

-Natsuki

¡No la mires, no la mires! El tono de su voz ya te lo dice todo. Por lo que mas quieras, trágame tierra.

-Estoy esperando

Y no pude ocultarlo mas, tuve que contarle a Mai todo lo que sentí cuando estuve cerca de Shizuru, claro que no lo conté tal cual fue, sino con mis palabras. Y también como no podía dejar de pensar en ella estos últimos días. Creo que además de poder volar, aparecer de la nada y hablar en la mente de los demás, Mai tiene un poder sobre mí que me hace contarle las cosas aun si no quiero.

-Sabía que tenías algo especial, por algo me dejaron cuidarte todos estos años.

-¿De que hablas?

Ahora era yo la que la miraba sospechosa, de verdad había muchas cosas que no sabia de Mai.

-¿Y como sabes que los hombres que la rescataron son buenos? De por si, ¿cómo hiciste que la buscaran?

-Oh bueno, conozco a esos dos hombres muy bien, son del mismo pueblo que tu Shizuru. Aunque me costo un poco hablar con ellos porque estaban despiertos, es mas fácil cuando duermen.

Esperen, ¿oí bien? Ella dijo "tu Shizuru" o sea "mi Shizuru" A veces no se quien le gusta mas molestarme, si Mai o Nao. Me estoy yendo de tema, pero descubrir cosas de Mai es importante, últimamente he tenido mucha curiosidad por saber sobre ella.

-¿Los conoces? ¿También miras a los humanos como a los animales?

-Puedo si quiero, pero no es el caso, los conozco de antes...ya sabes...cuando estaba viva.

-Oh, era eso... ¿Entonces también conocías a Shizuru?

-No exactamente, ella llego al pueblo al poco tiempo que yo me vine para este lado.

Aunque Mai sonríe al contarme estas cosas se que por dentro esta triste, ella aparente ser fuerte y estar feliz a mi no me puede engañar. Tendré que seguir preguntando otro día, aunque aun hay algo pendiente. Solo que pedir cosas a los demás no es algo que me guste hacer.

-¿Podrías ir a ver como esta?

Mai me miro sorprendida, ella sabe muy bien que jamás pido ayuda a los demás, lo que no comprendo porque cambio y me mira con ternura y con una pequeña sonrisa. Definitivamente me estoy metiendo en terreno peligroso.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte hasta su pueblo, no esta muy lejos de aquí y podrías comprobar por tu misma como se encuentra.

Todos a mí alrededor están locos. ¡Ir a un pueblo humano! ¿Qué lobo se atrevería a hacer algo así? A exponerse de tal forma al peligro, a acercarse tanto a los humanos. Por otro lado podría volver a ver a Shizuru, asegurarme de que este bien, ver sus hermosos ojos de nuevo, sentir su aroma en el aire. De acuerdo, yo también estoy loca.

* * *

Solo seria una vez, me aseguraría de que esta bien y nada mas. Una vez hecho eso podría volver a mis propios asuntos sin pensar más en ella. Me ocuparía de mis propias cosas, tendría que disculparme con Mikoto por mi comportamiento, ver como andan las cosas en la manada después de estar tan distraída estos días.

Si tan solo hubiese aceptado el hecho de que probablemente no podría dejar de ir a verla después de visitarla una vez, me hubiese ahorrado los pensamientos inútiles.

Guiada por Mai llegamos hasta el límite del bosque, fuera del cual había muchos enormes refugios hechos de madera, el olor de los humanos y cientos de otras cosas que jamás había olido llegaron a mi trufa.

-Ella vive en...

Mai no termino de hablar porque yo ya había comenzado a caminar bordeando el lugar por entre los arbustos. Incluso entre los aromas desconocidos y de muchos humanos podía distinguir el de Shizuru con facilidad.

-...esa dirección.

Termino Mai su frase siguiéndome. Note como cada tanto miraba hacia el cielo, yo también eche un vistazo pero no veía nada fuera de lo común. La gran mayoría de los refugios quedaron atrás, ya algo lejos. Y los que cruzábamos ahora estaban más aislados.

-Su casa esta en las afuera del pueblo.

Por un segundo pensé que me había leído la mente, pero solo fue una coincidencia. Cierto, casas, así le dicen a sus refugios. Finalmente llegamos a una posiblemente de las últimas casas. EL olor de Shizuru abundaba allí, todo parecía olor a ella. Respire lo más profundo que pude para absorber todo ese aire y me sentí en el paraíso por un momento. Sin darme cuenta moví un momento mi cola de un lado a otro, y Mai se dio cuenta porque se le escapo una cómica risa. Yo la mire enojada. Repentinamente miro al cielo y pareció molestarse.

-Tenia que ser justo ahora.

-¿Eh?

-Lo siento Natsuki, debo irme...algunos van a quedar en deuda conmigo ¬¬

Cosa de espíritus imagino. Mai empezó a desaparecer, perfecto. Pero la alegría del momento se fue cuando aun sin verla, oí su voz.

-Luego me cuentas todo con detalles...no te expongas mucho...

Genial, no me la voy a poder sacar de encima hasta contarle ¬¬

Erguí mis orejas, atenta a cualquier sonido de alguien o algo en la cercanía. Mas que eso, agudice todos mis sentidos. Estaba apunto de hacer una locura y lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarme de que no hubiese tanto peligro alguno. Técnicamente, el simple hecho de haber comenzado a acercarme lentamente a la casa representaba peligro.

Salí de entre los arbustos, el bosque estaba en una especie de colina por encima de la base de la casa, así que podía ver bastante desde arriba. A decir verdad era como si la casa, y en si el pueblo entero, estuviera en una leve depresión en la tierra. Los humanos son algo extraño, una manada jamás establece su refugio en terrenos bajos, es peligroso en las épocas de lluvia. ¿pero como un lobo puede entender los pensamientos de un humano¿ No voy a perder mi tiempo en algo tan tonto. La casa esta rodeada por una especie de cerca de madera de baja altura. Hay bastante terreno entre ella y la casa. Su refugio es bastante similar a los que vi en el pueblo: unas aperturas cuadradas a los costados por donde sale luz y también unas atrás. Aunque la de atrás tiene al lado uno mas grande y rectangular de la altura de un hombre, esa debe ser la entrada. O salida, dado que estoy en la parte de atrás. Esta cubierta con madera, pero no ha de estar adheridas a las paredes porque sale luz por su contorno. De seguro puede retirarse.

Tendría que preguntarle luego a Mai mas sobre estas cosas de los humanos, son todas tan extrañas a pesar de que ella ya me ha contado sobre algunas.

¡Esperen! ¿Qué fue lo que vi? Juraría que por unos segundos pude ver a Shizuru por uno de esos agujeros de luz, como había dicho Mai que se llamaban...¡Por las vetanas! No, así no era...sonaba distinto...no importa. Estoy segura que la vi pasar por una.

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, y otra vez sin darme cuenta muevo mi cola de un lado a otro. Entiéndanme, la estoy viendo, ¡Shizuru!

* * *

Ahora que ya leyeron, los puedo molestar con comentarios innecesarios pero no tanto xD

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que haya sido bueno el capitulo. Y si bien aun falta para el ShizNat, se siente en el aire *snif snif* ah no, ese es el olor de mis dedos quemándose de tanto escribir xD

Pero pronto llegara, todos sabemos que entre Natsuki y Shizuru no existe algo llamado "amistad" solo algo mas que eso xD

Por cierto, se me hizo mas largo de lo que pensaba...probablemente llegue a los 4 capítulos! Y hay que sumar las 3 omakes...dando un total de...*buscando calculadora* un fic de 7 capítulos! (Era broma xD soy muy buena en las matemáticas ¬¬)

La verdad este fic es totalmente fuera de mi estilo (excepto por los lobos) es algo romántico (aunque tanqui) y le agrego algo de comedia (por los omakes, y algún q otro comentario)...cosas que jamás he escrito (soy del genero aventura, ciencia ficción y algo de acción) Lamentablemente para mi gusto, mis futuras historias tienen esos temas como principales. Kuuso! Estoy al horno y con papas...y con camotes (o batatas, según como le digan)

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y hayan podido ignorar mis delirios en los comentarios xD

Ahora, poniéndome seria, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capítulo y los próximos, porque de verdad me encantaría que les guste el desenlace que tengo pensado para la historia.

Dejen reviews, onegai!

**Az ^^**


	3. Capitulo 3: Tu Mundo Parte 1

Perdoooooooooooooooooooooon! Gomen, gomen, gomen! Hontoni Gomenasai!

Lamento muchisimo el haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo. Pero he estado hasta el cuello (y mas) con la facultad, y muy poco tiempo con la computadora, y los momentos en los que la tenia me distraia facilmente u.u

No les hablo mas (si, al final voy a seguir hablando xD)

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes que tanta paciencia me tiene (o al menos eso creo yo xD)

Asi que, disfruten.

**Az ^^**

* * *

¡Shizuru! Ella está allí. Se la ve tan bien… esta sonriendo. Sabía que nada malo le había pasado, podía sentirlo. Estoy tan feliz… tan feliz que no me importa el estar dando saltos de un lado a otro como suele hacer Mikoto. Necesitaba tanto volverla a ver, aunque no lo admitiera. Pero ya esta, la viste, ahora vuelve con la manada.

Obviamente ignore por completo lo que mi loba interior me repetía una y otra vez. Quería saber que estaba haciendo, sentía una inmensa curiosidad. Es que Shizuru no dejaba de moverse. Ella se veía tan diferente a aquel día. No físicamente, su aspecto era el mismo pero algo diferente a la vez… transmitía algo, algo totalmente distinto a aquella tarde.

Su piel tenía un color más natural a falta del frio del bosque. Sus cabellos están bastante ordenados y creo que la hacen ver más linda. Pero lo que más me agrada es su rostro, ni una pisca de tristeza en él, ni cansancio… solo alegría. Quisiera poder acercarme más y ver sus ojos. Quiero saber cómo son en realidad…quiero verlos hacer juego con su sonrisa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me he vuelto tan cursi? No importa cuánto refriegue mis ojos y mi hocico con mis patas, no puedo sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Esta vez sí será lo último que haga. Veré una vez más sus ojos y me iré de aquí.

Pero, ¿Cómo lo hago? Si me acerco mas la barrera obstruiría mi camino. Desde allí podría verla mejor, pero no puedo hacerlo con la madera de por medio. Tal vez debería saltarla, aunque eso me dejaría bastante expuesta y con la herida de mi pata sería bastante doloroso. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Caminar las últimas mañanas sobre mi tronco me creo un mal hábito, marchar en círculos mientras intento resolver algo me sale con total naturalidad. No sé si será algo bueno o malo, pero el día de hoy creo que están saliendo a mi favor. Dependiendo del lado que lo mires, porque hallar de improviso un par de maderas de la cerca rotas formando un pequeño hueco donde podría asomar mi cabeza para mí era una vetana al paraíso. Pero para mí loba interior era la puerta a mi tercer gran error de la semana.

Lentamente camine hasta la cerca de madera, de cierta forma presentía que algo iba a pasar, algo grande. Por eso mi lento avanzar a la espera de algún indicio que estaba haciendo lo correcto o cometiendo un error. Pero como siempre, no supe en lo que ocurriría hasta después de acostarme sobre la nieve y mirar con mis verdes ojos a través de aquella abertura. Y la volví a ver, esta vez más cerca. Volví a ver su rostro, pero especialmente sus ojos de un rojo intenso con un misterioso brillo de vida que acelero los latidos de mi corazón.

Nada podría arruinar este momento, y por primera vez el mundo estuvo de mi lado porque nada lo interrumpió. Al contrario, Shizuru se movía sin cesar de un lado a otro pero ya hacia un rato que estaba de frente a la vetana y la podía ver perfectamente. Entonces mi respiración se detuvo por un instante en el que sus ojos se posaron por un segundo en los míos. ¡Me vio! No, no lo hizo porque siguió con lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo como si no hubiese una vetana al exterior frente a ella.

Shi...Shizuru… Me está viendo, sus rojizos ojos están viendo directamente en los míos. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? De acuerdo, mover mi cola no soluciona nada pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo. Ella esta tan inmóvil como yo, excepto por la cola que se supone no tiene para mover. A pesar de los nervios y preocupación de la situación en la que estoy, no puedo negar el sentirme inmensamente feliz.

Tú reaccionaste, te fuiste y la magia se fue contigo. Y con eso también reaccione yo, cierta tristeza me invadió por lo que me puse de pie, debía alejarme pronto de allí aunque eso no aliviara el dolor al ver que te fuiste.

Agradezco a la Luna mi poca fuerza de voluntad que no fue suficiente para que me marchara rápido de allí. Porque mientras daba media vuelta para partir unos extraños sonidos llegaron a mis oídos: el chirrido de un metal deslizarse sobre otro y el crujir de maderas. Claro que los ignore, no tenía idea que significaban esos ruidos. Pero el siguiente sonido que escuche si lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien. Lo había repetido muchas veces en mi mente sabiendo que nunca más lo volvería a oír. Sin embargo no fue así, me detuve de inmediato, mire hacia atrás y sentí que mi mundo entero se había puesto de cabeza.

-¡Lobo! ¡Eres aquel lobo!

Estabas allí, de pie frente a tu casa… mirándome directamente… hablándome… sonriéndome. Aunque apenas si sobresalía yo por encima de la cerca. Te acercaste mas recorriendo el espacio entre nosotras.

-Creí que había sido un sueño aquella tarde, por causa del frio y el cansancio…

Tu vos sonaba tan suave, mucho más que aquel día, y se hacía cada vez mas fuerte al acercarte. Yo también avance hacia la cerca.

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi unos conocidos ojos verdes a través de la ventana, no podía creerlo…

¡Ventana! ¡Así era como se llamaban! Si bien entendía todo lo que decías, no comprendí porque te detuviste antes de llegar a la cerca y te reíste sin razón, al menos para mí.

-¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? Le estoy hablando a un lobo como si me entendiera.

Eso me molesto un poco. Está claro que tampoco tengo idea de porque me siento atraída por esta humana ni porque puedo entender lo que dice. Pero ella podría aceptar el hecho que un animal salvaje le salvo la vida en vez de comerla y encima se toma la molestia de ir hasta su casa. Esos dos hechos son pruebas que cualquier cosa imposible puede ser posible y no debería tomarla como una locura. Aunque si sea una locura lo que está pasando.

Vuelves a verme a los ojos yo simplemente te mantengo la mirada, como podría dejar de ver esos rubís rojizos. Caminas una vez más hacia mí.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? No, no… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Llegaste a la cerca, te apoyaste sobre ella y cubriste tu rostro con uno de tus brazos mientras suspirabas.

- ¿Y que se supone que estoy haciendo yo?

Si te entiendo, ¿Cómo puedo hacértelo entender? Lentamente avanzo hasta ti, no levantas la vista, mi caminar es silencioso no solo por mis particulares patas sino también gracias a la nieve. Me siento en mis patas traseras quedando frete a ti solo con los palos de madera de por medio. Sigues sin percatarte de mi cercanía, vaya que tienen malos sentidos los humanos.

- _Shizuru…_

Digo como un murmullo, un suave susurro, un débil llanto. Probablemente no me entendiste, no supiste que había pronunciado tu nombre. Pero el llamar tu atención y que me devolvieras la mirada me basto como para sentir que respondías a mi llamado. Mis verdes ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los tuyos y quise transmitirte con ellos lo que sentía. Lo feliz que estaba de verte, de que me recordaras, que supieras que te entendía y que…que…

-Lobo…

Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo también para que supieras que era una loba. Pero me conformo con ver esa linda sonrisa en tu rostro. Extiendes una de tus manos hacia mí, y mi cabeza instintivamente se aproxima. Aun con la vista fija en la tuya pude ver el temblar de tu mano cuando me moví, así que decido quedarme inmóvil mientras tu aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte y me invadía por completo. Una tortuosa espera hasta que tu mano finalmente tomo contacto con mi espeso pelaje y una extraña pero magnifica sensación se expandió por todo mi cuerpo.

- Gracias por salvarme…

- _Lo volvería hacer si tu vida dependiera de ello…_

No sé por qué, pero mis ojos se cerraron y acerca más mi cabeza hacia ti mientras continuabas acariciándome en el espacio entre mis orejas. Poco a poco, despacio, mi cola empezó a agitarse. Sin duda lamentare luego mi comportamiento, se lo que está pasando y es peor aun que no quiera evitarlo. Pero es Shizuru… ella simplemente esta…ufff… todo por este maldito sentimiento. Esta sensación en mi interior que insiste en que no me aparte de su lado, que debo protegerla.

Así como estoy ahora, con mis ojos cerrados, no me parece que estuviera frente a un humano, por el contrario, es como si estuviese con alguien de mi manada. La presencia de Shizuru, su olor, su voz, hasta sus caricias me resultan tan familiares, como si la conociera de toda la vida. No quiero apartarme de ella.

Retiraste tu mano y me molesto un poco eso. Estaba realmente feliz al contacto con ella, por eso no me culpo de dejar escapar un pequeño bufido. Es una suerte que no tengas oídos tan buenos como los míos Shizuru.

- Me pregunto si de verdad serás un lobo…te pareces a uno, pero siempre pensé que eran animales salvajes, despiadados y devoradores de hombre…

- _¿A qué viene eso? Oye, tú tampoco eres precisamente la idea que tenia de un humano. Salvaje con orgullo, pero lo de despiadados y devoradores de hombres esta demás_ ¬¬

-Tal vez solo eres un perro que se perdió en el bosque

- _No, lo siento. Soy 100% lobo salvaje. Mi madre era loba al igual que mi padre, por lo tanto yo también lobo._

- Vamos, ven muchacho

- _¿A dónde vas? Espérame. _

Caminas por el costado de la cerca y yo te sigo sin dudarlo. ¿Por qué haces ese extraño sonido con tu mano?

- Eso es, ven lobo…la puerta de la cerca está del otro lado.

¿Puerta? Espera, ¿ese molesto sonido es para que te sigua? Por la luna, los humanos sí que subestiman a los animales. Hay algo mucho más sencillo. Con solo retroceder unas zancadas para atrás tengo impulso suficiente para… ¡taran! Un salto perfecto, aunque ¡auch! Mi pata de atrás duele un poco. Levanto mi cabeza con un poco de…de altanería, lo acepto. Y te mire directamente al rostro.

- _¿Qué te pareció mi salto?_

Es algo divertido esto de hablarte sabiendo que no me entiendes, pero es entretenido. Sorprendida pareces, sin embargo juraría que hay un pequeño rastro de miedo en tus bellos ojos. Cuando finalmente entenderás que no pretendo lastimarte. Me acerco a ti lentamente… ¡auch! Batiendo mi cola un poco hacia los lados… ¡auch! Cualquier cosa con tal de que no me veas como una amenaza… ¡auch! Rayos, no pensé que la herida fuera a doler tanto… tal vez no fue tan buena idea saltar la cerca.

-Lobo…

Levanto la vista hacia ti al ver que me llamabas, tu voz sonaba triste y vi lo mismo en tus ojos rojos mezclado con preocupación.

-¡Estas herido!

Te acercaste rápidamente a mí, olvidaste tus miedos en tan solo un instante. Tu dulce aroma me invadió con la leve ráfaga de aire que generaste al venir hacia mí. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de las sensaciones que tu olor provocaban en mi, sumadas a las de las caricias que me estabas dando en mi lomo. Fue instintivo, acerque mi cuerpo hacia ti con tal de que las caricias se extendieran por todo mi dorso.

-Ara ara, pero que lobito mas domesticado, te gustan mucho las caricias.

¡Oye! Tuve que contener mi reacción de bufar, no podía delante de Shizuru que lo interpretaría como un gruñido y se alejaría asustada de mí. Aunque me haya irritado su comentario, la pequeña risilla que se le escapo me encanto. Si, de acuerdo, me volví adicta a sus caricias, pero no, no voy a admitir que me este domesticando. Soy un lobo, no uno de esos perros falderos que trabajan hasta más no poder por un humano. ¡Soy una loba salvaje y sin dueño! Libre de hacer lo que quiera, como proteger a Shizuru.

- Ese corte se ve algo feo

- _Oh no es para tanto, he tenido peores._

- ¿Acaso mi lobo a estado peleando?

- _¿¡Qué? Fue por una buena causa, además ¡se trataba de Nao!_

Me miraste con una expresión seria en tu rostro, con reproche, lo que me hizo sentir avergonzada. Baje mi cola a la vez que mis orejas se pegaban a mi cabeza agachada... ¡Qué tonta! Nunca me había comportado con nadie así, no al menos desde cachorra cuando mi madre me retaba. Esperen un momento, mis oídos están en perfecto estado, ¿Ella dijo "mi lobo"?

-Ara ara, no te lo tomes tan apecho lobito

Otra vez esa risilla, porque siento como si se estuviese burlando de mí con ella. T_T caigo en cada una de sus bromas. Si no te tuviese tanto aprecio y no parecieras tan frágil ya te hubiese tumbado al suelo de un salto.

- Espera que iré por algo con que curarte.

- _No, no te…vayas…_

Di unos pasos hacia adelante pero corriendo ya habías llegado hasta el borde de tu casa y no supe que hacer, no estoy tan loca como para entrar a tu casa. Si, si…mi cola cayo entre mis patas dando a notar mi tristeza, ya no soy dueña de mis emociones, ya no tengo control sobre ellas como para ocultarlas.

Di un pequeño suspiro y me senté sobre mis miembros posteriores. ¿Qué debía hacer? Gire mi cabeza en dirección a la cerca de madera. ¿Debería irme? Miro de nuevo hacia adelante reflejando la pequeña casa en mis ojos. Shizuru me pidió que la esperase. Vuelvo a suspirar. ¿Por qué hay tantas decisiones para tomar en la vida? Me quedare, solo un poco más, ya que seria descortés de mi parte irme si Shizuru fue en busca de algo para ayudarme y tras haberme pedido que aguardara por ella. ¿Qué clase de plantas usara? Según Yuhko pueden curar heridas que generalmente son mortales para nosotros como si de una pequeña astilla se tratara. Erguí mis orejas con la intención de oír alguna señal por parte de Shizuru y saber si saldría pronto. Pero lo único que se escuchaba eran sus pasos por el interior de la casa.

Relaje mis orejas y me recosté en la nieve, apoyando mis fauces sobre mis patas delanteras, con pequeña inclinación de mi cabeza sin llegar completamente a quedar de perfil a la casa de Shizuru. De esa manera podía ver de reojo la puerta de madera en caso de que ella apareciera.

¡Por fin! Aquel sonido que tanto deseaba oír llego hasta mí. Levante la cabeza inmediatamente y me pare para acercarme a la casa a la vez que Shizuru salía de ella. Traía consigo algo en una de sus manos pero no le preste demasiada importancia ya que me había quedado hipnotizada y algo embobada por la sonrisa que Shizuru me dedicaba. Prácticamente no note el dolor en mi muslo aunque rengueaba un poco. No me miraba precisamente a mi rostro, sino un poco más atrás de mí. Cuando oí su dulce risilla que intento cubrir con su mano libre supe al instante que era lo que le divertía. No tuve necesidad de mirar detrás de mí, sabía que el movimiento de mi cola se le hacía bastante gracioso, pero yo no le veía la gracia.

Me detuve allí mismo, eran demasiadas burlas para lo que mi orgullo puede soportar. Sin embargo continuaste riendo, no notaste mi enfado. Es muy difícil comunicarse con los humanos, ¿Acaso el movimiento de la cola es lo único que entienden?

Ciertamente no le vendría mal una pequeña mordida de escarmiento, así sabría que burlarse de esta loba no es algo bueno para ella. Pero incluso una mordedura de juego la lastimaría, humanos y su vulnerabilidad. Y no, no me harás cambiar de humor con solo acariciarme la cabeza…bueno, tal vez un poco.

- Déjame ver esa herida para curarla.

Me pare en mi cuatro patas y acerque mi muslo herido hacia ella, mientras desviaba mi cuello hacia atrás esperando ver lo que Shizuru iba a hacer. Parecías sorprendida, ¿Tan mala se vería la herida para ella? Sonreíste y negaste con tu cabeza, arrimaste tu mano y te concentraste en observar mi herida. Entonces comprendí a que se debía tu sorpresa: te pareció que yo había respondido a lo que habías dicho, pero claro, eso es imposible ya que un lobo no entienden lo que los humanos dicen. ¡Ya!, ¡acéptalo de una vez!

- Mmm, no creo que sea tan grave como pensé.

- _No quiero decirlo pero… te lo dije ¬¬_

- Esto puede arder un poco

¿Qué cosa? Vi como agitabas el objeto que llevabas en tu mano, por el sonido se trataba de algo líquido pero el olor no era precisamente agradable. No me diste mucho tiempo a pensar que era lo que iba a pasar, porque apretaste el extremo del objeto y el líquido salió esparcido hacia mí produciendo un extraño sonido. Y entonces lo que tanto había estado evitando, lo único que no podía permitir que pasara cerca de Shizuru ocurrió; perdí el control. Me dominaron mis instintos, aquello que me asemeja a la idea de bestia que tiene ella de los lobos. Porque cuando es líquido, fuese lo que fuese, hizo contacto con mi piel desgarrada sentí un agudo dolor como nunca antes. Y eso libero mis instintos de defensa inmediatamente, un reflejo que no pidió permiso a mi cabeza para actuar: simplemente voltee, gruñí y mordí.

Gracias a la Luna que Shizuru logro quitar su brazo del camino antes que mis fauces se cerraran. Mantuve mi pelo erizado, mis orejas aplanadas contra mi cabeza, la cola extendida y mis dientes a la vista mientras gruñía. No pensaba, tenía mi lado salvaje a flor de piel y no reaccione hasta que la vi retroceder asustada, llena de miedo en su mirada, miedo... miedo hacia mí. Mi pierna ardía, no solo por el corte sino también por ese maldito liquido, pero no tenia comparación con la puntada fría que oprimió mi pecho al verla correr hacia la casa.

Tan rápido como había ocurrido mi reacción fue como desapareció, mis labios se relajaron, mi pelaje volvió a la normalidad y mi cola se desplomo hasta tocar mis patas. Me sentía terriblemente mal; como había podido perder el control frente a ella, ¡pudo haber salido lastimada! Y todo por mi culpa. La forma en que ella me vio, me destrozo por dentro... no se porque, pero eso fue lo que me hizo sentir fatal. Podría haber seguido culpándome y maldiciéndome por dentro por horas, no se si hasta días, de no ser que Shizuru se había detenido y volteado a verme. Eso hizo que disminuyera un poco el dolor que sentía en mi garganta y la culpa.

¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Por que? Porque yo estaba llorando, no lo pude evitar y tampoco me importaba esforzarme en detenerlo. Lloraba y gimoteaba como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, y espero nunca mas hacerlo. Quise mirarte directamente a los ojos pero mi vista se estaba volviendo algo difusa por el agua que se estaba acumulando sobre ellos. Malditas lagrimas... la única forma de que "me entiendas" aunque sea algo es a través de ellos, y ahora no puedo.

- Lobo...

- _Lo siento, lo siento...de verdad lo siento..._

No tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentía, pero de nada servían ya que ella no podría entenderme. Solo me quedaba el lenguaje físico para comunicarme con Shizuru, y no tengo idea como hacerlo. Años ocultando mis sentimientos hacia los demás, volviéndome un experto en ser distante que cuando finalmente necesito expresar algo no se como hacerlo. Vamos, vamos Natsuki, no piense mas... solo, solo déjate llevar...as lo que sea.

Entonces muy lentamente me dirigí hacia Shizuru, con mi cabeza de tal forma agachada que solo podía ver sus pies. Comencé a caminar agazapada, arrastrando mi vientre por la nieve. Me hacia cada vez mas pequeña, tal y como me sentía: un ser insignificante que había cometido la mayor falta en toda su miserable existencia. Jamás me había sentido de tal forma, me odiaba a mi misma por lo que había hecho. Avanzaba una pata a la vez, el mínimo trayecto necesario para avanzar...frotaba mi hocico contra la nieve quedándose algunos copos adheridos a mi morro y otras partes de mi cuerpo haciendo que el negro-azulado de mi pelaje tuviera un de color blanco puro. Así continué, gimiendo y llorando, suplicando perdón desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón, desde el propio centro de mi alma.

Sus pies dudaron en avanzar, hasta que finalmente lo hicieron. Yo me quede inmóvil, los únicos músculos que se me movían eran a causa de mi dificultosa respiración, mezclados con los que intentaban suavizar el sonido producido por mi llanto que se iban haciendo mas bajos a medida que Shizuru se acercaba. Al llegar cerca de mi su caminar fue mas lento y intento bordearme, instantáneamente rodé cayendo de costado al suelo. De esa forma mis patas quedaron extendidas hacia ella y mi abdomen en igual dirección. Intente controlar mi gimoteo para no moverme y tampoco producir sonido alguno.

- Lobo...

El oír tu voz basto para que mi llanto estallara automáticamente igual de fuerte que al principio. No necesitaba verte, podía distinguir fácilmente como te sentías al despedir tu dulce aroma mezclado con miedo. Estire mi cuello lo mas que pude, apuntado con mi cabeza en la dirección mas lejana de ti. No quería seguir oliendo eso, pero me era imposible. No quería verte a la cara, no con la terrible vergüenza que sentía por mi tan despreciado acto.

- Esta bien lobo... no llores mas...

Sentir su suave mano acariciar mi lomo fue como beber un trago de agua tras la peor de las escaséese, sin embargo no desaparecía el sentimiento de culpa, su mano temblaba...podía sentirlo. Quise controlar un poco mi llanto, solo porque Shizuru me lo había pedido, de otro modo no lo hubiese hecho...no merecía que ella me tratara de esta forma.

-Ya ya... no llores...

Sus palabras me reconfortaban, pero realmente no las merecía. Me reincorpore a la posición que tenia antes. Por un momento retiro su mano aunque intente que mis movimientos fueran los mas lentos posibles, los menos bruscos que pudiese, y ella no tardo en volver a acariciar mi lomo. Deposité mi cabeza sobre mis patas delanteras, si llegar jamás a mirarla. Logre reprimir mi llanto hasta solo ser un gimoteo cuando su mano se retiraba del contacto con mi pelaje. No se por cuanto tiempo permanecimos así. Solo que llegado un momento tome valor y extremadamente despacio, igual al movimiento de un caracol, voltee mi cabeza y dirigí mi hocico hacia su mano que se quedo inmóvil sobre mi lomo. Fue entonces que pude verla, directamente hacia sus ojos. Mantuvimos nuestras miradas conectadas. No sé por qué, pero me sentía bien…esos rubís intensos que me miraban entre asustados, sorprendidos y curiosos me absorbía. Ya no estaba en aquel patio lamentándome por haberla atacado, ni inquieta por estar acercándome a una humana y sentir excesivamente la necesidad de estar cerca suyo. Era como…como si volviese a ser una cachorra jugando en el cubil con mis hermanas sin otro pensamiento o idea en la cabeza que ser feliz, jugar, sentirme libre de preocupaciones. Feliz, sin tener motivo alguno para estarlo. Y me quede así un tiempo, con mi cabeza reposando en el suelo sin quitarle la vista a Shizuru que volvió a acariciarme continuamente.

No recuerdo ni supe realmente cuanto duramos así, solo que llego un momento en la vi temblar por un momento y no era debido al miedo. Y por primera vez me percate que su respiración era visible en un aire helado, quien sabe desde cuándo. Los lobos con nuestro gruesos pelajes no solemos notar el cambio de temperatura hasta que se hace realmente amplio, claro que con los humanos no es lo mismo. Así que me puse de pie lentamente, ya era momento de que Shizuru regresara al interior de su casa donde estaría mucho más cálido que aquí, y yo a mi viejo tronco y con mi manada. Y camine hacia la cerca donde voltee para verla por última vez.

- ¿Te vas?

- _Si…_

Mire hacia abajo. ¿Cómo espera que le conteste si no puede entender lo que digo? Porque es que insiste en hablarme. Es…ES FRUSTANTE.

-Ven, ven lobito.

¿Lobito? ¿Acaba de llamarme lobito? Lo de lobo lo tolero, ¿PERO LOBITO? ¿Y por qué se golpea la pierna con la mano? Definitivamente mejor me voy, esto se me está saliendo de control. No puedo creer lo que estoy por decir pero… puede que necesite algo de ayuda de Mai, no entiendo para nada a los humanos, y tengo cero autocontrol para mantenerme lejos de Shizuru.

Di media vuelta y tomando una corta carrera salte aquella cerca de madera para alejarme en el bosque sin volver a mirar atrás. No podía hacerlo, cambiare de parecer en cuanto viera su rostro, me sentaría a su lado y no me apartaría hasta que ella me lo impidiese. No debo pensar esas cosas, soy una loba, el bosque es a donde pertenezco, junto a mi manada, a mi familia. Allí es donde debo estar. Solo que mi mente esta con Shizuru…y puede que algo mas también.

* * *

Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado. Por ahi alla algunos errores, no llegue a releerlo. Y si les parecio algo corto, es porque va a haber otro capitulo 3 mas, la continuacion de este. Pero como queria subirlo para que supieran que sigo viva xD

Intentare subir la otra parte lo antes posible, pero no le aseguro nada, porque hasta agosto no toco una computadora y estoy limitada a los fines de semana. Pero hay un rayo de esperanza en un futuro lejano de que consiga un compu para mi T.T y podre escribir de noche T.T

Dejen sus comentarios de cualquier tipo, buenos, malos, neutrales, constructivos, destructivos de mi autoestima, etc, etc, etc. Yo los leo todos y aprecio mucho!

Hasta la proxima, nos leemos, ya-nee!

**Az ^^**


	4. Capitulo 3: Tu Mundo Parte 2

No interrumpo, pasen directamente a leer, y molesto al final xD

**Az ^^**

* * *

La majestuosa Luna cambio su aspecto un par de veces al mismo tiempo que mi vida se vio divida en dos. Una parte de mi era un simple lobo de manada que se encargaba de cazar parte del alimento o de controlar a las lobatas y enseñarles lo necesario. De día y de noche era aquel animal salvaje, libre en el bosque, corriendo por los caminos nevados sin rumbo alguno. Pero por las tardes, el lobo quedaba oculto, dormido en lo profundo de mí ser. Y todo mi mundo quedaba limitado a una persona, si, a una persona; Shizuru.

Como nueva rutina, cuando el sol iluminaba desde su punto más alto, yo me apartaba de la manada. Sin cuestionamientos, sin intentos de seguirme, mi familia me veía partir sin ya interesarse en saber a dónde iba o que es lo que hacía. Habían aceptado por cansancio que no revelaría mi destino ni mis acciones sin importar cuánto insistiesen.

Siempre esperaba este momento con ansias, durante la mañana deseando ir, cuando volvía solo pensaba en ello, y más tarde rogando que la noche termine rápido para dar pasó al nuevo día y a otra tarde para pasar con ella.

El camino se me hacía cada vez más corto de todas las veces que lo había recorrido. Incluso creo que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y mi nariz tapada. Pero esos detalles no interesan, solo ver a Shizuru es lo que importa. Tal como siempre, la casa está vacía cuando llego a los límites del bosque. Gracias a la ayuda de Mai, aprendí muchas cosas sobre los humanos. Claro que ella no me respondió cada duda que surgía en mí así porque si, a cambio tuve que a regañadientes contarle lo que hacía al menos cada dos días, soportando sus burlas y tragándome mi orgullo, de esa forma ella me respondía cada duda que me surgía de los humanos. Aparte de eso, las cosas que Shizuru decía también me ayudan a aprender sobre ella, quiero decir sobre los humanos.

En estos momentos, ella está en su trabajo, es algo como la caza o cuidar de los cachorros para nosotros los lobos. De hecho, ya debió salir y estar de camino para la casa. Yo, por mi parte, espero junto a la cerca hasta que llegue. Aunque algunas veces se me ocurren algunas jugarretas para hacerle como pequeña venganza de las veces que se burla de mi. Dado que no puedo tumbarla o darles mordiscones como haría con Mikoto, este tipo de cosas es mi forma de darle una lección. Ahora les contare a lo que me refiero.

La casa de Shizuru se encuentra por encima del nivel del suelo, para llegar a ella es necesario subir unos cuantos escalones. Desde estos a la puerta ahí un corto trayecto cubierto por techo, lo que al estar todo alrededor de la casa forman una especie de galería. Y una baranda de madera, cual cerco, cubre el límite de los pasillos hacia el exterior para evitar caer al suelo. Ni que lo hubiese planeado con exactitud, pero puedo ver a Shizuru acercarse por el camino muy próxima a su casa. Perfecto, solo debo apresurarme y ocultarme a un lado de la entrada de la galería, cuando Shizuru suba las escaleras le daré un pequeño susto, je je.

Camine por la galería bordeando la casa, como la baranda está totalmente hecha de madera, no me pueden ver desde afuera por mi tamaño. Así que controlando que mis patas no hagan crujir la madera, como si me fuese muy difícil no hacer ruido al caminar, me acuesto al lado de donde termina la baranda en el frente de la casa. Ahora solo debo esperar a que llegue hasta arriba de las escaleras y un pequeño ladrido bastara.

- _... ... ..._

De acuerdo, se está tardando demasiado en llegar. Pero la distancia que le faltaba recorrer cuando la vi no era tal como para que se demore tanto. Es más, debería haber llegado prácticamente al mismo tiempo que yo. Para colmo con el viento soplando detrás de mí apenas si puedo sentir su olor, y de nada me sirve saber que está cerca sino sé el lugar preciso. Me estoy poniendo algo impaciente, por no decir nerviosa. ¿Habrá algún momento en mi vida en que no esté preocupada por la supervivencia de esta muchacha? Mejor no contesto. Tendré que olvidar mi broma por hoy e ir a ver el porqué de su demora. Desde aquí no la veo en ningún lado, tal vez aun esta en el camino...genial, lo que me faltaba, esperar la en la puerta de su casa cual perro faldero (que ni se les cruce por la mente acotar algo sobre eso ultimo ¬¬)

- ¡BUU!

No se hacen una idea del salto que hice hacia atrás retirando mis patas delanteras en tan solo un segundo de la escalera. Como todo mi pelo se erizo, mis orejas y cola se irguieron y mientras un gruñido salía de entre mis amenazadores dientes, busque con la mirada al endemoniado ser que me había dado semejante susto. En cuanto mis ojos se posaron en el causante, mi gruñido se transformo en un bufido. Camine hacia la galería intentando relajar mis músculos y de hallar alguna forma de explicarle a mi acelerado corazón que no había peligro alguno.

- Mmm, parece que cierta lobita se está queriendo sobrepasar con sus bromas.

- _Claro, tu puedes molestarme pero yo a ti no..._

Me acosté en el suelo de la galería a la vez que Shizuru subía las escaleras sonriendo tras devolverme la broma. No entiendo como lo hace, siempre soy yo la que termina perdiendo.

- Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Se puso en cuclillas para acariciarme la cabeza, pero yo gruñí por lo bajo para hacerle entender que estaba molesta.

- ¿Qué clase de saludo es este? ¿Donde dejaste tus modales lobito?

Eso solo logro que mi bufido fuese más audible. Shizuru finalmente, después de varios días de insinuaciones de mi parte, acepto que podía entender lo que ella decía. Claro que yo no he aceptado el que me diga lobito, pero aun no le podido hacer entender eso. Aunque a veces pienso que ella lo ha entendido perfectamente y solo lo hace para molestarme. Y si, ya sabe que no soy lobo, sino loba, pero a veces me dice lobito. A decir verdad prefiero eso a lobita, supongo que suena mejor.

¿Recuerdan que dije que no puedo tumbarla como con Mikoto? Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto...al menos no en algunos casos. Como cuando está en cuclillas, casi arrodillada, con una mano ocupada con su bolso de trabajo y la otra acariciándome. Humanos, siempre tan lentos...Me puse de pie en un segundo y en lo que Shizuru llego a reaccionar, yo ya le había dado un pequeño cabezazo en su torso suficiente para que pierda el equilibrio.

-¡Loba!

-_ Ah...venganza, dulce venganza..._

Retrocedí un poco para no quedar sobre ella y así, un poco más atrás, disfrutar de mi pequeño triunfo. Sin embargo un sonido me llamo la atención y volvía a poner mi rostro a la altura del suyo. No, no debes reírte. Por más que me encante oír su risa, no cuando se supone que debe estar enojada o ofendida por mi golpe.

Suficiente.

_- Deja...de...reír... Deja...de...reír..._

Cada palabra la recalcaba con un suave golpe, empujándola cada vez más hacia el suelo, aunque su risa seguía con más entusiasmo tras cada golpe. Hasta que Shizuru quedo acostada en el suelo y yo arriba de ella. Comenzó a frotarme con sus manos mi hocico y mi cabeza, hasta que mi intento de venganza termino en un típico juego de cachorros.

_- A la mierda con mi venganza... No se puede con esta mujer..._

Rodé a un costado y quede en el suelo bufando. Al menos ella ya no reía, pero no sé si tomarlo como algo bueno o no, porque adoro su sonrisa. Va, ¿que no adoro de ella? Hasta cuando estoy molesta, por haber frustrado todos mis intentos de jugarle una broma, sus caricias me encantan.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa a la vez que la acomodaba correctamente. Tomo su bolso y sonriéndome se encamino hacia la puerta de madera para por fin ingresar a su hogar.

- Vamos loba, ya es hora de comer.

Cierto, Shizuru siempre llega a la casa a comer después del trabajo. Según lo que me explico Mai, ella se encarga de hacer justicia, o algo así, porque realmente no entendí bien. En realidad sí, pero era demasiado confuso. ¿No debería encargarse de eso su alfa? Los humanos tienen demasiadas reglas y acepciones a esas reglas, en otras palabras, se complican ellos mismos. Si alguien las ignora solamente tiene que recibir castigo y listo. En nuestra manada y con otras también hay varias reglas. Todos los lobos las entienden y respetan, y si no, aprenden tras uno o dos escarmientos a seguirlas como la luna manda. Bueno, puede que haya una excepción a eso, pero he ahí la clase de vida que tiene Nao. Mas supongo que el mundo de los humanos es más complejo o así lo creen ellos, porque el sistema de una manada de lobo funciona a la perfección desde hace cientos y cientos de lunas, y seguirá así por unas otras tantas mas. Los humanos por otro lado, siempre lo están cambiando, ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto? Allá ellos con su sistema de manada. De todos modos, a lo que quería llegar con esto, su trabajo le ocupa toda la mañana y por las tardes también un poco pero lo hace directamente desde la casa.

Así que mientras ella entraba, yo me puse de pie y corrí a lo largo de la galería para llegar hasta la puerta de atrás. Espere unos minutos escuchando a través de los grandes troncos de madera que conformaban la pared, como Shizuru acomodaba algunas cosas y pasaba desde la sala de estar a la cocina donde finalmente abría la puerta que nos separaba. Entonces, al igual que todos los días, me acostaba bajo el marco de la apertura mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, donde Shizuru se disponía a cocinar su almuerzo. Esa era una de las pocas normas que me había impuesto a cumplir a toda costa si deseaba estar con Shizuru; nunca entraría a su casa, por más que ella me lo insistiese. No pregunten cómo he tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para no romper esta regla.

Los humanos tienen que cocinar prácticamente todos sus alimentos, menos mal que los lobos no. Porque encima de tener que cazar la comida, habría que hacer todas las cosas que Shizuru le hace, creo que hubiese muerto de hambre al convertirme en loba o incluso antes. Además, creo que sería un desastre en lo que cocinar trate. Por otro lado, Shizuru es excelente. No es que he probado otra comida de humano, pero dudo que pueda existir algo más delicioso que su comida. Basta con solo olerla para que se me haga agua la boca, ni cuando se trata de pasto puedo negar su gran sabor. Y ni se imaginan cuando es un buen trozo de carne o un hueso para roer. Sea lo que sea que cocine, siempre me da un poco. Lo que a veces me hace cuestionarme si mi vida no se está haciendo muy similar a la de un perro. Pero no quiero desviarme del tema, podría estar horas hablando de la comida de Shizuru. Lo único que debo es admitir, es que le falta es sabor especial que se siente tras cazar con esfuerzo y astucia un animal. El probar la carne fresca con toda la emoción y aceleración que se produce durante la persecución, la satisfacción del buen trabajo. Sin embargo dejaría a un lado mil veces ese sabor por la carne de Shizuru.

Cuando cocinaba, al leer, limpiar, hiciera lo que Shizuru hiciera siempre me dedicaba momento para mí. Aun estando yo fuera de la casa, y algo lejos de donde esta ella, me dedica sonrisas y me habla de cualquier cosa que surja en el momento. Yo contesto generalmente con algún leve ladrido, movimientos de cabeza y hasta en ocasiones de cola, y también bufidos o suaves gruñidos cuando me hace alguna broma. Efectivamente, hasta cuando no estoy tan cerca de ella se divierte burlándose de mí, aunque no son cosas malas, generalmente cualquier cosa a la que le aplica algún tono especial en la pronunciación basta para sacar esas respuestas en mi. Se parece mucho a Mai en ese sentido, aunque con Shizuru es peor porque también suele decir cosas que resultan vergonzosas para mí.

Solo cuando hacia cosas del trabajo se concentraba mas en lo que estaba haciendo. En esos momentos yo tomaba una pequeña siesta a los pies de la puerta. No dormía de una forma tan relajada y tranquila desde mis épocas de cachorra en el cubil con mis hermanas, bajo el cuidado nuestra madre. Shizuru era la única que tenía tales efectos en mí, de hacerme sentirme feliz, tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Con Mai siempre ha sido así también, su aroma y presencia tienen un efecto similar, pero con Shizuru es mucho más intenso y más...más... no sabría cómo decirlo. Hay veces que con solo pensar en ella me hace sonreír.

Y así pasaban mis tardes con Shizuru, hasta que el gran Sol comenzaba a marcharse llevándose consigo la calidez del lugar. Por lo que yo debía marcharme antes que oscureciera por completo. Uno, porque debía regresar con mi manada, y dos, porque con la puerta abierta el calor de la chimenea se perdía. Y ya he dicho que los humanos son muy sensibles a los cambios de temperatura, en realidad es que no están tan adaptados como nosotros.

* * *

Podría seguirles contando por mucho más tiempo sobre mis momentos con Shizuru, mas me quedo corta diciendo que eso podría tomar demasiado tiempo. Pero creo que ya han entendido el cambio en mi vida tras mi accidental encuentro con ella. Y el poder sobrenatural que tenia ella sobre mí, control al cual ya no intentaba en vano oponerme. Además les aburriría contando las mismas cosas, ya que por ese entonces mi vida se mantenía tranquila. Solo recuerdo algo interesante y peculiar que considero que debería contarles antes de aquel fatídico día.

Cada día, cuando corro de regreso hacia mi manada, una figura pasa volando a mi lado con su típica sonrisa en el rostro. Mai siempre se me unía en mi camino a casa para que le diera el informe del día. Dado que una vez que nos adentrábamos mas en el territorio lobuno, mi pequeña hermana saltaba de la nada para pasar tiempo con el espíritu. Digamos que era nuestro único momento a solas, o al menos el único en el que ella tuviera la posibilidad de que yo le prestase atención. También tenía otra rutina en mi marcha a casa, un frio baño en el rio hasta quedar completamente empapada, correr un poco mas hasta secarme, revolcarme en suelo con tierra varias veces, frotarme en algún que otro árbol, y asegurarme de no tener rastros del olor de Shizuru en mi. Tener que hacer eso no me agradaba, me hubiese gustado poder seguir teniendo su olor en mi, de esa forma era como si Shizuru estuviese siempre conmigo... pero es más que obvio que no puedo dejar que mis compañeros de manada descubran a quien visito todas las tardes.

Para cuando terminaba mi pequeño ocultamiento de esencia, y continuaba mi camino junto a Mai, la lobata negra se unía a nosotros. Prácticamente no se interesaba en mí, si bien al principio me lanzaba ciertas miradas de odio por llegar al lugar con Mai, pero luego de unos cuantos pasos solo prestaba atención al espíritu y yo podía perderme en lo profundo de mi mente ignorándolas a ambas.

Extrañamente ese día nos acompaño hasta que llegamos con los demás de la manda e incluso se quedo más tiempo. Mikoto se sorprendió y para el resto de la manada parecía actuar extraño. ¿El motivo? Mai seguía siendo visible para nosotros dos, sin embargo el resto de nuestra familia no deba la menor señal de poder verla u oírla, aun estando ella a tan solo unos pasos. Le tuve que dar un empujón a Mikoto para que se calmara y se percatara que nadie la veía. Ni con su olfato, que es el sentido más desarrollado que tenemos los lobos, podían sentir el dulce y especial aroma de Mai. Aunque debo admitir que mi hermana Chie comenzó a estornudar al mismo tiempo que la espíritu apareció en el claro de la manada, y prácticamente no se detuvo hasta más tarde que mi amiga desapareció, y extrañamente su carácter se volvió casi tan hiperactivo como mi pequeña hermana de ojos dorados. Creo que de alguna forma se vio afectada por mi mejor amiga.

* * *

- ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? Algunos si necesitamos dormir – Dije algo irritada al huésped no invitado que se hallaba sobre mi tronco.

No comprendo cómo Mikoto puede dormir teniendo a Mai caminando sobre nosotras, no existe ser con el sueño más pesado que ella. Finalmente escuche como se detenía y se sentaba sobre la madera. Genial, con un árbol tan inmenso tenía que tomar asiento justo sobre donde yo estaba acostada.

- Perdón, perdón... – Se filtro el sonido entre la madera, estoy segura de que tendría una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, como de costumbre.

Solo suspire los suficientemente fuerte como para que lo oyera, tras estirar un poco mis músculos los relajé, y cerré mis ojos para sumergirme en la profundidad de mi mente, en otras palabras, para dormir.

Debí haber prestado más atención a mi instinto, este había intentado hacerme entender que debía haber algo más tras la postergación de la visita diaria de mi querida, y a veces insoportable, amiga. Pero, como otras tantas veces, ignore a mi lobo interno. Y como castigo por no aprender de mis errores es que termino en situaciones como esta.

- Oye, Natsuki, ¿Ya te has dormido?

- Mmm…sabes muy bien que esa pregunta no tiene sentido – Dije con la voz algo ronca por estar casi dormida – Si no lo estuviese te respondería, y de estarlo me hubiese despertado al hablar… Además, tú puedes hablar en los sueños también…

- Bueno, bueno, lamento intentar seguir las costumbres – Dijo con tono de burla pero ofendido a la vez - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Y no digas que ya hice una.

- Mmm – Rodé los ojos ante su comentario final, aunque luego me percate que los tenía cerrados – Tal vez… - Oh sí, me voy a arrepentir, estoy segura.

- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar con esto? ¿Por qué estas con Shizuru? - ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? Han pasado semanas y ahora se le ocurre preguntar algo así. ¿Y qué no era solo una pregunta? Como si fuera poco, vaya buenas preguntas que ha hecho - ¿Por qué ella?

- Yo… A decir verdad, yo… Shizuru - Realmente me había tomado por sorpresa, no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para responder aquella pregunta, eso y el hecho de estar en un estado entre consciente y dormida, principalmente lo segundo. Pero al pronunciar su nombre algo cambio en mi - ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que no importa el ayer o el mañana? Sentir que todo está bien, por el simple hecho de estar a su lado…

- Si, lo sé… No quiero ser yo quien te diga esto, pero sino, nadie más lo hará – Hizo una pequeña pausa, creo para recuperar un poco su voz porque se había ido apagando al hablarme - Debes entender que ella te dará todo el cariño que pueda, pero jamás podrá darte su corazón…

-Lo sé - dije suspirando, queriendo, más que nada deseando volver a conciliar el sueño – estaré enamorada pero no soy tan tonta como los humanos cuando lo están, sé que es algo imposible… – mi voz se hizo más ronca, gracias a la Luna me dormía muy rápido - ella jamás será mía…

- Nada es imposible…

No analicé lo que me dijo, fue casi un susurro mas no por eso se escapo del alcance de mis oídos. Creo que ya estaba cayendo dormida, entrando a ese estado en que la realidad y el sueño se mezclan, así que no tuve en cuenta lo que me decía…ni lo que pregunto después.

- ¿Natsuki? - Por medio de una especie de gruñido di señales de estar despierta, o al menos algo, dado que cada vez estaba más cerca de dormirme por completo - ¿Te quedarías con Shizuru?

- ¿Mmm? – mi intento de preguntar ¿Qué? En mi estado no lograba procesar lo que el espíritu había dicho.

- Si hubiese alguna manera de estar con ella, ¿Dejarías todo por permanecer a su lado?

- mmm…ujum

De acuerdo, admito haber dado a entender un sí con mi gruñido, pero no estoy del todo segura… ¡Oigan! Estaba a punto de dormirme, no estaba en pleno uso de mi conciencia, si quiera recuerdo bien si eso fue lo que Mai me dijo. Aunque por lo que la conozco, hay más posibilidades de que ella haya preguntado eso a que yo lo soñara. Y si, no pensé al responderle, porque de haberlo hecho no hubiese dicho nada. Lo cual no significa que mi respuesta, con el uso al cien por ciento de mi cabeza, no hubiese sido: "Si, podría dar cualquier cosa por estar por el resto de mi vida a su lado" Solo que preferiría guardarme la confesión para mí misma.

* * *

Después de esa peculiar noche de preguntas y confesiones que preferiría nunca haberlas hecho, mi vida tomo un giro aun más drástico. Y los días siguiente fueron la profunda huella de los pasos que di hacia mi actual yo. ¿Cuál fue el paso que apresuro todo? Esa terrible noche oscura, donde la Luna se había marchado, y las estrellas apenas si se veían en el amplio cielo nocturno. Recuérdenme algún día decirle a mi familia que no es cierto que las noches sin Luna son buenas. Porque créanme, ese primer día sin Luna fue el peor de todos los que he vivido, casi tan malo como el del gran incendio.

De todos modos la cosa no empezó durante la noche, fue el Sol en lo alto el primer testigo de mi caída ese profundo abismo llamado soledad. Es extraño como los dos momentos en que peor me he sentido siempre han sido en torno a ella. Quien también es la causa de los mas maravillosos momentos de mi vida. Aunque técnicamente solo uno de esos periodos es enteramente culpa de ella, el otro puede que yo tenga algo que ver. Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Los estoy confundiendo demasiado? Dejen que me enfoque a donde quería llegar con mi historia y pase así a relatarles lo sucedido.

Tal y como todos los días llegue hasta la casa de Shizuru a la misma hora de siempre. Aunque no disponga de relojes como los humanos, mi lobo interior sabía muy bien en qué momento del día me encontraba. Llámenlo instinto natural: la posición del Sol, la temperatura del habiente, las corrientes de aire, el olor de la vegetación, el murmullo de los demás animales, y un sinfín de cosas más que podría nómbrales de las cuales muy pocas entenderían, cosas que ni quiera han llegado a sentir, menos aun interpretar. No divise a Shizuru en las cercanías de la casa, por lo que aun no debería estar por llegar. Tranquilamente me senté en la cima de la escalera de la entrada con la vista hacia el camino, esperando poder pronto a Shizuru ver llegar.

Y nada. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo iba transcurriendo, pero no recibía señales de ninguno de mis sentidos de que ella estuviese cerca. Cerré mis ojos y suspire, hacia un rato que me había cansado de estar sentado por lo que me había acostado en la madera de la galería, lo que de cierta forma me recordaba mi refugio y dado la situación traía consigo el sueño. Aunque posiblemente sea al revés, la madera de mi árbol me recuerda la casa de Shizuru y eso hace que me sea tan fácil conciliar el sueño. En fin, me dormí, ignoro por cuánto tiempo pero una parte de mi jamás dejo de estar pendiente de las cosas a mi alrededor, sobretodo del camino hacia donde me encontraba.

Mis orejas se irguieron al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se abrieron completamente. Y si, mi cola empezó a agitarse de un lado al otro, mas se detuvo en cuanto descarte esas pisadas como las de Shizuru. Generalmente no muchos humanos toman el camino que va hasta esta casa, ya que es prácticamente una de las ultimas de las afuera del pueblo, por lo que es raro escuchar gente dirigirse hacia aquí. Tan solo he oído una cinco o seis veces pasos de personas en esta dirección desde mi primera visita. Me puse de pie para ocultarme tras la baranda de la galería hasta que pasaran de largo, no quería llamar la atención ni que me viese ningún humano. Aunque me podrían haber confundido tranquilamente con un perro de hogar esperando por la llegada de su dueño, los humanos tienen tan poca visión como para no notar la gran diferencia de tamaño y aspecto físico en general de un perro con un lobo salvaje. Pero no me gusta la idea de que me consideren perro de hogar, y mucho menos que Shizuru sea mi dueña. Llámenme hipócrita, no importa cuánto de cierto puedan ser esos hechos, lo seguiré negando hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Cuando el humano estuvo suficientemente lejos, según mis consideraciones, decidí que era seguro regresar a mi puesto de vigilancia. Allí, sentada, mire fijamente a la puerta de entrada como esperando que por arte de magia Shizuru saliera de la nada y entrar por la abertura de la cerca. Y no, nada paso…solo el tiempo. La luz del Sol disminuía, decayendo también la temperatura del ambiente pero mis nervios y preocupaciones aumentaban a la vez que mi paciencia se acababa. Sin embargo seguía manteniéndome tranquila, desde hace varios días que he aprendido a controlar más mis emociones, extendiendo mis limites de tolerancia en gran medida. Así que ahora, si bien no dejaba que me controlaran los nervios ni que la espera acabase con mi paciencia, no significa que no estuviese preocupada por Shizuru. Oh no, estaba desesperada por saber que la demoraba, porque no llegaba a casa. Más que eso, en mi interior la preocupación se incrementaba constantemente, sentía una presión en mi pecho, y aunque no sabía exactamente desde cuando estaba allí, creo que posiblemente desde antes que llegase a la casa de Shizuru, solo que no era tan fuerte como ahora y por eso no había prestado interés en ella. Si no tuviese control sobre mis emociones ya hubiese salido corriendo hacia el pueblo directo a donde sea que el olor de Shizuru me lleve.

Me revolqué en la nieve, solo para entretenerme un rato y no seguir pensando en todas las cosas malas que podrían estar pasándole a Shizuru. Ella debería estar bien, siento que está bien, quiero creer que está bien. Su demora debe ser a causa de su trabajo, sí, eso debe ser. Gire una, otra y otra vez, lanzando nieve en todas direcciones para finalmente quedar boca arriba, con mis patas flexionadas en el aire, mirando de cabeza la puerta.

- _¿Dónde estás?... Shizuru…_

No recuerdo el momento exacto pero me dormí tal cual como estaba, y no desperté sino hasta más tarde cuando comenzó a nevar. Era una suave ventisca que en unos cuantos minutos había logrado cubrirme de blanco, claro que yo le había facilitado la cosa al tener aun nieve sobre mí, debido al pequeño juego previo a mi siesta. Ya había oscurecido, si no me equivoco, hace rato y el cielo nocturno sin Luna ni estrellas se veía tan negro como mi pelaje. Me puse de pie y me quite de encima toda la nieve que tenia, para caminar hasta la base de la escalera y retomar mi firme postura en dirección a la puerta. Los copos de nieve caían lentamente por todo el lugar haciendo que sacudiese mi cabeza cuando detenían su descenso en mis ojos o en exceso sobre hocico. Lo admito, de vez en cuando un débil gimoteo se me escapaba pero para mí fortuna no había nadie en la cercanía para oírlo. Aunque no me hubiese importado demasiado si Shizuru fue quien lo escuchase, no si eso significaba que estaba cerca. La posición me volvió a molestar, sumado a la ventisca claro, por lo que subí casi arrastras las escaleras, para volver a tomar sitio bajo techo al borde de la galería, fijando nuevamente mi vista hacia la puerta que rogaba Shizuru cruzara.

El tiempo paso y la noche iba ganado terreno, la temperatura había descendido, el viento había cambiado, incluso el murmullo del bosque era distinto al del día. Todo el bosque a mi alrededor tenía un aura de misterio y oscuridad, ya que durante la noche eran otro el tipo de criaturas que te podías encontrar en él. Pero eso no es de gran importancia, al menos no para los lobos. Yo me encontraba hecho una bola de pelos casi perfectamente negra, ya que se podían ver dos puntos verdes que miraban fijo hacia adelante. Alcance a oír un largo aullido en la distancia que identifique como la voz de mi pequeña hermana, era de esperarse que Mikoto se preocupara por mí. Eso es señal indiscutible que es la hora de dormir y la lobata está reclamando mi regreso al refugio como normalmente hago. Sin embargo hoy no era un día normal, Shizuru aun no había vuelto y yo no me marcharía hasta verla llegar a casa a salvo. Si termine como una esfera negra.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados lo sentí, y mi corazón se acelero aun más que cuando corro o cazo. Esa sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad me invadió inmediatamente y solo pensé en una cosa: Ella había llegado. Creo que casi salte cuando me incorpore lista para lanzarme hacia la puerta y por consiguiente sobre Shizuru.

- _¡Shizuru!_

Mi cola cayó de bruces entre mis piernas y la confusión se noto en mi rostro, no había nadie en la puerta y mucho menos a mi alrededor. Pero yo seguía teniendo esa sensación de felicidad, fue entonces que analice un poco más aquellos sentimientos y note la diferencia que siempre distingo fácilmente, mas dada mi ansiedad no me había percatado. No era exactamente los efectos que tiene la presencia de Shizuru en mí, sino los que Mai produce al estar a mí alrededor. Volví a acostarme, nuevamente con la vista fija en un punto, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en aparecer mi amiga.

- Natsuki…

No respondí, a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de verla o escucharla.

- Deberías volver, ya es tarde… - debí haber notado que su voz sonaba apagada, sin la energía de siempre, algo muy poco habitual en ella.

- Shizuru aun no ha llegado, esperare hasta que – levante la vista para mirarla al hablar y que viese que estaba decidido a esperarla, pero me aterro lo que vi en su rostro -… vuelva. ¿Mai?

Pregunte con temor en mi voz, es que su rostro, sus ojos… Me miraba con gran tristeza, de una forma que jamás había visto en ella. Tristeza y comprensión, comprensión de dolor. Y de cierta forma el aura de felicidad que emanaba se iba tornando fría y pesada. Su sonrisa era pequeña intentando dar ánimos, pero no encajaba con lo que transmitía el resto de su cara o su cuerpo. En cuanto la vi temí lo peor, porque como espíritu estoy seguro que Mai podría enterarse de ciertas cosas que quisiera no pensar.

- Ella no va a volver Natsuki…

No sé cómo explicar lo que sentí cuando mi cerebro analizo las palabras que el espíritu había dicho. No podía respirar, me faltaba el aire y por más que intentaba aspirarlo no parecía ingresar en mí. La vista se me nublo, veía todo difuso. No sé si debido a la falta de aire o a causa de las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en mis ojos, o algún otro motivo que desconozco. No podía ser, Shizuru no…no podía estar…

- Ella se fue del pueblo – Pareció como si Mai me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

-¡Hubieses empezado por ahí! – Dije irritada, intentando calmar mi…bueno, todo en mi – Pensé que… ¡Por la Luna! Casi me da un ataque y tu dejándome pensar que Shizuru había…había… - Oh no, claro que no, no podía pronunciar la palabra, no al menos en la misma oración que Shizuru. - ¿Cuándo volverá?

- No lo sé, no al menos estos días, ni siquiera estoy segura si volverá – Dijo pasando por alto mi enojo hacia su persona, eso explica porque su angustia. Tristeza no por Shizuru, sino por mí.

- Volverá – Las palabras salieron por si solas de mi – Se que lo hará.

Mai me sonrió, con una sonrisa más parecida a su propia sonrisa. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que di media vuelta y me dirigí de regreso al interior del bosque. Fue un camino largo, ya que no estaba de ánimos. De verdad quería creer que Shizuru volvería, pero no entendía como ella no me había dicho nada de su partida. Mai marcho en silencio a mi lado hasta que estuve a solo unos pasos de mi tronco. Mikoto salió de este para recibirme, aunque estaba algo dormida. No dije nada, me limite a entrar en el ahuecado árbol, me acosté mirando hacia afuera. Y permanecí allí, esperando, aguardando a que pasara el tiempo y yo volviese a ver a Shizuru.

* * *

He aquí un día más en mi miserable vida. Hasta mantener mis parpados arriba me supone un gran esfuerzo, un desperdicio de fuerza que casi no tengo, algo innecesario si mis ojos no pueden verla. Han pasado cinco días desde la última vez que la vi, mas parece haber sido lunas enteras. Y he aquí de nuevo Mikoto, intentando en vano sacarme de mi tronco.

No, no me he movido de aquí más que para en plena noche correr hacia su casa en la espera de que haya regresado. Sin embargo su casa sigue vacía, con solo los rastros de su olor cada día más distante. El solo olerlo me trae su recuerdo, la alegría y felicidad que siempre siento al estar cerca suyo, pero también trae dolor y el profundo vacio que hay en mí.

- Vamos onee-chan, muévete...

Tal como dije, en vano intenta sacarme de mi lecho. Soy peso muerto que la lobata no lograra mover, prácticamente eso es lo que soy, un ser sin propósito ni razón para seguir respirando. Sin embargo mis pulmones siguen llenándose, mi corazón sigue latiendo a pesar que la única razón para hacerlo está muy lejos de mí.

Ni siquiera Mai ha podido levantarme un poco el ánimo, de hecho, ha tenido un efecto totalmente opuesto a lo que ella quisiera. Por eso es que no ha venido a verme en estos últimos días. El simple hecho de verla, a pesar de no tener el mínimo parecido, me recuerda inmediatamente a ella. Su suave voz, su aroma que desde que la conocí a sido un relajante para mi, ahora me aboca la esencia de...de Shizuru. Hasta pronunciar su nombre me provoca dolor. Así que el ver a mi espíritu amiga, olerla e incluso oír sus palabras en un intento de darme ánimo, solo empeoraba mi sentir.

Mikoto se está haciendo más molesta que normalmente, me podría de pie y gritaría que deje de empujarme por detrás, pero ni siquiera tengo ganas ni fuerzas para eso. Suspirar es todo lo que haga hasta que se detenga por cansancio. Justo como ahora, es extraño que durara menos que las últimas veces, mejor para mí.

- ¡Maldición Natsuki muévete de una vez!

Lo siguiente sí que no me lo esperaba. ¡Me mordió! Pero no como las mordidas que nos damos cuando jugamos, me mordió en serio. Me sujeto por la capa de piel en mi cuello como hacen con los cachorros y me saco arrastras del tronco. Caí al suelo cuando me soltó, muy sorprendida, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte?

- No me importa si piensas deprimirte toda el día, pero ahora vendrás conmigo a cazar algo, ¡Llevas días sin comer!

No me lo decía como sugerencia, lo estaba dando cual orden. Ciertamente no había comido desde la noche que regrese de la casa de Shizuru tras esperar toda la tarde porque llegara. Tampoco había podido dormir casi nada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenia horribles pesadillas. En algunas Shizuru yacía dormida en la nieve bajo un árbol, tal como la primera vez que la vi, llamándome mientras su vida se apagaba lentamente por el frio. Intentaba una y otra vez llegar hasta ella pero la distancia entre nosotras era siempre la misma. Otra pesadilla recurrente era Nao acercándose a la casa de Shizuru. Le gruñía, he intentaba interponerme en su camino, mas mis patas no parecian querer obedecerme. Y veía como entraba a la casa, podía escuchar los gritos de Shizuru mientras el olor de su sangre se extendía por todo el lugar despedazándome por dentro. Y luego despertaba, siempre despertaba haciendo que las imágenes y sensaciones de la pesadilla desaparecieran, sin embargo los sentimientos permanecían y el dolor y la tristeza en mi aumentaban. En esos momentos aullaba, intentaba descargar mis penas en el viento, con muy poca efectividad.

El pensar en todo ello simplemente me daban aun menos ganas de hacer algo, solo quería regresar a mi tronco. Con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pie, y sin decirle nada a Mikoto di media vuelta con intenciones de regresar a mi refugio. Y lo que ocurrió después tampoco me lo esperaba. La lobata salto sobre mí volteándome y sujetándome contra el suelo. Arrufaba en un intento de intimidarme, pero en sus ojos amarillos la pena y tristeza veía.

- ¡Te llevare arrastra de ser necesario!

Iba ignorar completamente lo que decía, detestaba verla con esos ojos pero eso no era suficiente para hacerme cambiar de parecer. Un día normal no me hubiese costado mucho esfuerzo quitármela de encima, sin embargo no tenia las fuerzas suficientes. Cada vez que tomaba impulso para levantarme, ella me asentaba con sus patas contra la nieve de nuevo.

Solo hice tres intentos para luego quedarme acostada y estirar mi cuello a un lado para mirar hacia la distancia. Sentí por sus miembros como Mikoto temblaba. Entonces comenzó a asentarme golpes con sus patas una y otra vez mientras la oía gimotear.

- No entiendo que te hizo... no eres mi hermana... mi hermana no es así... ¿Qué fue lo que ella te hizo...?

En este día había demasiadas cosas que no esperaba que ocurriesen. Y esa fue otra de esas cosas. Enfoque mi mirada en la lobata negra, y por primera vez mi ojos verdes demostraron algo más que tristeza: sorpresa y curiosidad sobre lo que mi hermanita hablaba.

- ¡Vete con ella! Pasa los días enteros con ella si así lo quieres, pero ¡devuélveme a mi hermana!

- Mikoto...

La lobata piso con fuerza sobre mi pecho y se empujo para salir de encima de mí. Estaba enojada y triste, todo por mi culpa. Me incorpore sentándome para ver como ella trotaba hasta el límite del bosque y dándome la espalda se detenía. Su voz sonó quebrada, como muy pocas veces ocurre.

- Vuélvete su perro si quieres, pero si llegas a morir por esa humana... ¡No te lo perdonare jamás!

En sus últimas palabras, el tono fuerte de su voz detonaban furia y dolor, mas no mentira. Y para mí fue como si me destrozaron por dentro. Y yo que pensaba que no me podía sentir peor.

* * *

Ahora si, les mando un testamento como comentario de autora...

Perdon! porque siempre empiezo mis comentarios pidiendo perdon? no, no, no contesten, se muy bien por que..porque me tomo casi toda una vida para subir un capitulo, y ni que fuera el super capitulo, lo se, lo se. No se como hace la gente que escribe para subir capitulos tan seguido, diganme su secreto!

Este capitulo fue el mas extraño q escribi en toda mi vida, porque lo escribi en distinto orde, lo primero que termine fue la parte de Mikoto. Haci que fue una mezcla, pero estuvo bueno, y mejor aun, lo termine xD Ademas algunas partes es algo deprimente, y al escribir como que me comprenetro demaciado en el personaje a narrar, asi q andava con el mismo humor que Natsuki al escribir xD

Lo mejor de todo, fue que tuve ayuda! si pude terminar este capitulo tan rapido (si, no es rapido, pero en mis terminos de reloj si xD) fue gracias a mi pequeño Ace! (mi notebook, si me la compraron/compre) con su ayuda planeo tener el ultimo capitulo para este mes, en realidad quisiera terminarlo antes de mi cumple o para esa fecha. Rogemos a la luna que pueda xD

Pero no se confien mucho, aun sigo en la facu, con examenes todas las semanas, y los que estan en situaciones como yo, entenderan el poco tiempo que se dispone. Quien me mando a estudiar algo tan dificil? Nose, pero agradesco a la fuerza misteriosa que me ha estado ayudando a safar los parciales hasta ahora, y ruego que siga por un tiempo mas xD No, en serio, gracias!

Volviendo al fic, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco el capitulo, con este termina el capitulo 3. Y si se tomaron la molestia de leer todo mi comentario hasta este punto desperdiciando tiempo, podrian desperdiciar un poco mas y ejercitar los musculos de sus dedos para dejarme reviews ^^

De verdad, aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios, por cortos que sean, cada vez que abro el mail y hay un nuevo mail, ya sea porque alguien nuevo esta siguiendo mi historia o por algun nuevo reviews no saben lo feliz que me pongo! Los aprecio mucho!

Gracias por leer mi historia y aguantar mis comentarios!

Hasta el proximo capitulo

**Az ^^**

PD: Tambien agradesco a Ratata, que tiene parte del merito con Ace. (puede que este un poco mal por ponerle nombre hasta al minimouse)

PD2: como incentivo para que dejen reviews y esperen emocionados el proximo capitulo les doy un dato (en realidad no deberia, pero no soporto no contar algo cuando se que los otros quisieran saber) turururur (redoble de tambores) va a ver una parte narrada por Shizuru!

PD3: Por favor, que manera de escribir al pedo! disculpen por molestar tanto con esto comentarios, es que me divierte escribirlos xD

**Az ^^**


	5. Capitulo 4: Nuestro Mundo

No sabía qué hacer, Mikoto se había marchado pero sus palabras seguían resonando en mi interior. Me puse de pie torpemente y voltee hacia mi tronco. _"No te lo perdonare jamás"_ No podía volver allí, me era imposible simplemente ignorar todo lo que mi hermanita, no, lo que mi hermana me había dicho. _"No te lo perdonare jamás"_ Como olvidarlo y reposar nuevamente en aquel árbol. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo, o tal vez no, retrocediendo unos pasos para alejarme de aquel refugio. _"No te lo perdonare jamás"_. Di media vuelta y me eché a correr, los mas lejos de allí posible, lo suficientemente lejos para callar la voz de mi cabeza. Aunque mi trote no duro casi nada, al pasar unos nueve o diez arboles se convirtió en un pesado caminar acompañado por una dificultosa respiración.

Qué vergüenza de lobo, a penas si puedo caminar. Me detendría a descansar aquí mismo para recuperar la poca de fuerzas que debo tener pero realmente necesito alejarme del claro, al menos por ahora. Tal vez la idea de comer algo y recuperar fuerzas no sea tan mala después de todo. Pero inmediatamente pospuse la idea para más tarde, por el momento solo caminaría.

Mis patas dejaron de marcar huellas detrás de mí en cuanto pise la húmeda tierra del arroyo. El tiempo estaba pasando demasiado deprisa, y el ambiente iba realizando imperceptibles cambios con su avance. Solo que si no prestas atención por varios días, cuando caes en cuenta de tu alrededor puedes ver los cambios en conjunto. Todo el bosque estaba cubierto aun por nieve, pero las verdes hojas en las copas de los arboles ya podían verse por encima del blanco y poco a poco las heladas aguas comenzaban a descongelarse retomando su rápido curso. Aproveche a beber unos cuantos sorbos del liquido, no me había percatado de cuanta falta me hacia hasta que pase un largo rato sin detener mi ingesta de agua. Seguí mi camino más allá del arroyo, con mi cabeza agachada tenia la vista fija en la blanca nieve debajo de mí. Repentinamente mi visión cambio al frio hielo del pequeño rio congelado. Oí el hielo crujir levemente al posar mis patas sobre él, alcanzaba a divisar por debajo de la capa, ya no tan gruesa, de hielo el agua cursar rio abajo. Pronto hasta los ríos cubiertos de hielo serian historia antigua.

El aire puro del bosque saturo mis pulmones trayendo cientos de diferentes olores a mi nariz. Llene mis pulmones hasta el tope varias veces, hacia mucho que no prestaba atención a mí alrededor. La sencillez del bosque y los misterios que se ocultan tras cada árbol, una tierra tan amplia y hermosa desperdiciada tontamente por mí. Aunque no soy la única que desaprovecha semejante regalo de la naturaleza. Con un gran suspiro libere el contenido de aire de mi interior y continúe mi pesada marcha arrastrando mis patas.

La nieve cubría todo la superficie del bosque y a pesar de eso no quedaban mis huellas marcadas señalando mi recorrido. En lugar de mis huellas lobunas había dos surcos hechos por mis patas delanteras al irlas arrastrando, los cuales eran usados luego por mis miembros traseros para ahorrar esfuerzo. Y por estar empujando la nieve sin cuidado alguno fue que termine golpeando mis patas contra una serie de raíces de un gran árbol y caí torpemente de panza al suelo. Me acosté de lado bufando molesta por mi descuido. Al menos estaba recuperando un poco de mi humor. Cerré mis ojos por un momento intentando vaciar mi mente de pensamientos, pero no sirvió de mucho porque ni las voces ni las imágenes en ellas dejaban de aparecer. Fue cuando mis orbes verdes volvieron a recibir la luz del sol que me percate del lugar en el que me encontraba. Hacía mucho que no venia aquí, ¿Qué motivo podría tener para venir? Es decir, ¿para que quisiera algo que me ayudara a recordarla? un lugar que sintiera como nuestro. De que me serviría el recuerdo de alguien si puedo directamente tener a ese alguien. Pero ahora no la tengo a ella, solo en mi memoria esta. Por lo que los recuerdos me vienen muy bien. Me acurruque contra el tronco del árbol, justo donde ella había estado reposando cuando la vi por primera vez. Cerré los ojos y mi mente viajo tiempo atrás hasta aquella tarde en que nos conocimos. Y me dormí con esas imágenes en mi cabeza, reviviendo un poco los sentimientos que surgieron aquel día.

Desperté y el Sol había comenzado a ocultarse tras las grandes montañas tan lejanas que apenas si se podían ver mas allá de las copas de los arboles. Sorpresivamente había dormido casi medio día sin siquiera despertar una vez. Me puse de pie sin saber a dónde ir, aun no había decidido nada. Lo correcto sería regresar con mi manada pero eso significaría tener que ver a Mikoto y por consecuente hablar con ella, y yo no sabría que decirle. No estaba lista para verla por lo que prefiero postergar nuestro encuentro lo máximo posible. Tal vez de otra vuelta por el bosque, con suerte encuentre alguna presa fácil para reanimar un poco mi débil cuerpo.

Era bueno poder caminar sin tener a Shizuru en mi cabeza. Pero como ven, no pasa mucho tiempo para que vuelva a ponerla como centro de mi mundo, ya sea por pensar en ella o por pensar que no pienso en ella. Iba de regreso al rio cuando me detuve sin saber el motivo y di media vuelta. Ignoro por completo que era lo que me hizo cambiar de dirección, y hacia donde me dirigía. Mis patas solo marchaban y ya, no se exactamente si era una orden mía o no, pero a medida que avanzaba me daba una pequeña idea de a donde me podía estar dirigiendo. No quería llegar a mi destino, no quería volver a encontrarme con esa casa vacía, no quería que me volviesen a embriagar los vestigios de su olor, no quería que me invadieran esos sentimientos que había intentado apartar, que volverían a mí como traídos por el viento al recordar los momentos que pasé en aquella casa. No podría soportar luego el dolor de ver su hogar sin ella. De todos modos seguía avanzando. Algo me decía que debía ir, mejor dicho, algo me forzaba a ir. Y mientras intentaba descifrar cual era la causa de mi comportamiento, había llegado mas allá del bosque. Me senté un momento y observe donde me encontraba. Nuevamente sobre la pequeña cima, y más abajo el panorama ya tan conocido: una vieja cerca de troncos, un patio amplio pero carente de vegetación, una bella cabaña de madera, un dulce y fresco aroma, una ventana iluminada.

Mis pupilas se dilataron y no creí verdadero lo que mis ojos veían. Mi mente intentaba asimilar lo que ocurría pero mi cuerpo comprendía más rápido porque mi cola ya había empezado a oscilar de un lado a otro. Y un largo aullido escapo hacia lo alto del cielo, un fuerte aullido de alegría aunque no lo pareciera. Salí al instante directo hacia el cerco moviendo aun con alegría mi rabo. Sabía que lo haría, que era cuestión de tiempo. Shizuru había regresado.

Aullé nuevamente llena de alegría y me lancé rápidamente cuesta abajo. Corría a toda velocidad, me sentía fuerte una vez más, y no me detuve al llegar a la cerca sino que la salte como siempre lo hacía. Por un momento creí que no lograría pasarla pero aunque casi la rocé, la había saltado y ya, lo demás no importaba. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de mi aterrizaje, porque mis patas no respondieron bien al tocar la nieve y termine rodando por el suelo, golpeándome un poco en el proceso. Me puse de pie algo adolorida y me sacudí para sacarme la blanca nieve de mi espeso pelaje negro. Como había quedado de costado a la casa no pude ver cuando la puerta se abrió, mas si pude escucharla rechinar. Levante mi cabeza cuando aquel sonido llego a mis erguidas orejas, mirando a la cerca, mirando a la nada. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón resonaban en mi pecho. Tenía que voltear, mirando hacia un costado la vería. Pero, ¿Estaría realmente Shizuru de pie en la galería?

- ¡Loba!

Todo mi mundo dio vueltas, hacia tanto que deseaba oír su dulce voz. Mire hacia mi derecha… y allí estaba. Como cualquier otro día, llamándome desde la puerta, como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo. Corrí.

- _¡Shizuru! ¡Shizuru!_

Corrí hacia ella. Dando pasos largos casi como saltos, ladrando, moviendo mi cola, como un inocente cachorro. Ella salió a recibirme, corría hacia mí con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo que la alegría en mi desbordara aun mas. Y no pude controlarme. Salte sobre ella quedándome en dos patas como tantas veces Mikoto hizo con Mai, ahora comprendía porque lo hacía, el sentimiento que la guiaba a hacer algo así. Pero eso solo no me basto, menos aun cuando me rodeo con sus brazos para sostenerme. Frote mi rostro contra el suyo incontables veces, y entre gimoteos y llantos también lamia su rostro.

- Calma loba, calma...

No podía calmarme, Shizuru había vuelto, podía estar nuevamente a su lado. Todas las penas y tristezas desaparecieron en un instante. Y yo seguía parada sobre ella, sosteniendo mis brazos sobre su torso, y dado que se había encorvado un poco para soportar mi peso habíamos quedados a una altura similar. Sin embargo eso hacía que ella perdiese un poco el equilibrio, porque retrocedía de a poco para contrarrestar la fuerza que yo hacía para acercarme más. Hasta que dando unos pasos para atrás finalmente no pudo con mi peso y caímos al suelo. Eso tampoco me detuvo. Sino que me acerque aun mas, apoyando mis patas delanteras sobre ella y relamiendo su rostro sin pensarlo, a pesar de que se movía de un lado otro. Y reía, reía fuertemente, haciendo que mi cola se moviese como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Ya, ya loba, yo también te extrañe pero cálmate un poco.

Acaricio con sus manos desde mis mejillas hasta el cuello, intentando apartarme para poder sentarse. Y lo logro pues me había distraído un momento con sus mimos, como extrañaba esas caricias… no me fue difícil perderme en mi mente al volver a sentirlas. Me rodeo con sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y yo apoye mi cuello sobre uno de los suyos. Sentí como descansaba su cabeza contra mí así que hice lo mismo, respirando hondo para llenar mis pulmones de su aroma. Nada había cambiado…tal vez sí, me había abierto más a ella. Fue toda una tortura no tenerla cerca, que ahora no quiero alejarme de su lado.

- ¡Loba!

Me solté de su agarre solo porque me extraño el tono de preocupado con el que me llamo, la mire a sus ojos carmesí intentando no perderme en ellos para poder saber que la inquietaba.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Mírate! estás muy flaca, no me digas que no has estado comiendo.

Mi rabo se detuvo al instante y aparte mi vista para fijarla en la nieve. Eso sonó a un reto, y eso era lo que realmente había querido decir Shizuru. Yo, por mi parte, estaba avergonzada. Parecía como si la hubiese decepcionado. Estaba a punto de acostarme en el suelo, esconder mi cabeza entre las patas y echarme a gimotear (no pregunten el porqué de mi extraño comportamiento) pero Shizuru froto su mano entre mis orejas y sonrió.

- Vamos, te daré algo de comer

Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y yo hice lo mismo moviendo mi cola con emoción. Un sonido detrás de mí llamo mi atención sobre todo cuando Shizuru levanto la vista en esa dirección y se quedo observando. Hasta entonces no había prestado atención a nada a mí alrededor más que a Shizuru, y eso fue un error. Mire por encima de mi hombro hacia la cerca de madera y solo un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente: esto debe ser una broma. Una pésima broma. Ya, en serio, siempre que las cosas parecen estar yéndome bien algo mal tiene que pasar, es inevitable. Como una tonta no me di cuenta antes del nuevo (y aclaro: muy desagradable) olor que se había expandido por el patio. Un brillo verde fue lo primero que vi, pero al oír una insoportable risilla pase a fijarme en el cuerpo completo de la loba morada que estaba de pie en el límite del patio.

- ¿Has traído un amigo?

Shizuru pregunto ignorando realmente de quien se trataba, yo no podía reaccionar. No comprendía que hacia ella ahí, ¿Me habría seguido? Lo único que hice, más bien mi cuerpo hizo, fue girar por completo para mirarla de frente.

- _Quien lo diría, el pequeño cachorro tiene una mascota._

Esa voz que tanto detestaba, Nao comenzó a caminar hacia donde nosotras estábamos. Inmediatamente me pare con firmeza, mi pelo se erizó, eleve mis labios para mostrar mejor mis dientes y que acompañaran amenazantes al profundo gruñido que salía de mi garganta.

- _Aléjate._

Dije cortantemente, aunque dudo que mi aspecto fuese tan atemorizante como antes. Estaba tan flaca que se veían mis huesos, mi pelo negro se había puesto algo opaco y no brillaba como cuando estaba en plenitud. Pero mis ojos verdes si tenían ese intenso brillo de odio.

- _Vamos, ¿no piensas compartir? ¿O es que realmente es tu mascota?_

Gruñí con fiereza y me adelante unos pasos en señal de que tendría que pasar sobre mí para acercarse a Shizuru. Cosa que realmente tendría que hacer si quería poner una garra sobre ella, y eso era algo que no permitiría jamás.

- _Lo digo en serio. Si das un paso más hacia ella, te mato._

Nuevamente rió burlándose de mi comentario. Detrás de mí pude escuchar como Shizuru retrocedía un poco, creo que ya iba entendiendo como estaban las cosas.

-_ En ese estado no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie, no podrías ni con un conejo._

Comenzó a caminar para rodearnos y acercarse a Shizuru por un costado, claro que yo la imite cubriendo su camino para quedar siempre entre ambas.

- _Pruébame si quieres, estoy suficientemente bien para acabar contigo._

Era una mentira que podría costarme la vida porque realmente estaba en pésimas condiciones, no podría enfrentarme a nadie en mi estado, y mucho menos a Nao. Ella estaba al tanto de eso y aprovechó la ocasión. Supongo que siempre ha querido matarme desde lo del ojo, y si alguna vez iba a tener la oportunidad de vencerme sin duda era esta.

Corrió hacia Shizuru, demás está decir que me puse en su camino y salte para morderle el cuello. Falle. Fui demasiado lenta. Nao en cambio retrocedió a tiempo y se lanzo sobre mí en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Claro que la quise esquivar, pero nuevamente fui muy lenta. Logro alcanzarme el hombro al cual se aferro con fuerza. Me moví para liberarme pero no era suficiente, así que mientras ella intentaba tumbarme yo use mi cabeza para empujarla y soltarme. Arremetió nuevamente y cruzamos colmillos una vez más. Un desgarro en mi lomo me hizo chillar un momento pero contraataque rápidamente. Y nos separamos unos segundos.

- ¡Loba!

Me aparte un momento y volteé hacia Shizuru.

- _¡Vete!_

Ladre desesperada, no podría contra Nao, pero al menos si Shizuru iba al interior de su casa estaría a salvo. Ganaría todo el tiempo que pudiese. No. Todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Pensar en ella me había devuelto un poco de energías a pesar de estar cansada después de apenas haber comenzado la batalla. No había duda alguna: de ella provenían mis fuerzas.

- _Jaja, como si te entendiese. Qué pena das, parece que el cachorro ha sido domesticado._

Nao volvió avanzar, esta vez directo hacia mí. Y mientras peleábamos por someternos una a la otra, lanzándonos mordidas mutuamente puede escuchar, sin distraerme demasiado, los pasos de Shizuru corriendo hacia la casa. Suspire un momento aliviada, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para alegrarme de que ella estuviese en un lugar seguro porque Nao me embistió con fuerza, arrojándome contra el suelo. Me incorpore pero ya la tenía sobre mí, y comenzamos a forcejear en desventaja de nivel, al menos para mí porque había quedado contra el suelo. Tuve que poner mis cuatro patas hacia arriba para impedir que se acercara más a mí. No tenia las fuerzas para sacármela de encima, algo que no me hubiese costado mucho antes. La batalla ahora era por mi vida, y desgraciadamente no estaba a mi favor. Apenas podía apartar su cuerpo con mis patas delanteras sobre su pecho, de otro modo hubiese mordido mi cuello limpiamente. Mis fuerzas me estaban abandonando poco a poco, me costaba mucho respirar e incluso enfocar bien mi visión. Eso y muchas otras cosas más sumadas al dolor de los cortes en mi cuerpo. Forcejeábamos, aunque yo intentaba rodar a un lado ella me lo impedía. Me lanzaba constantes mordiscones para prenderse de mi garganta. Sin embargo yo pegaba mi cabeza y cuello al suelo lo más cerca posible, además de limitar su alcanza con mis patas delanteras. Como yo también pretendía morderla nuestros colmillos chocaban unos contra otros en el intento de dar sobre la carne del oponente que estaba lejos del rango de nuestras fauces. Gruñíamos mas allá de que los cortes en nuestros hocicos y rostro comenzaban a sangrar. Atenta a la pelea que realizaba y no iba a avanzar mucho mas a mi favor, no me percate de unos pasos que se acercaban a nosotras dos. Por suerte Nao tampoco lo hizo. A penas si podía respirar, mis piernas perderían sus fuerzas en cualquier momento y los fríos colmillos de la loba se hundirían en mi garganta. Todo terminaría en cualquier segundo.

"¡Bang!" Un sonido cual trueno resonó en el lugar e instintivamente mi cuerpo se tenso más de lo que ya estaba, un temor desconocido recorrió mi cuerpo. Nao había tenido una reacción similar y se había detenido, las dos habíamos dejado de movernos. Una serie de sonidos llegaron a mis oídos, uno detrás de otro. Primero, el mismo estallido se escucho, en seguida un extraño silbido muy cerca de donde me encontraba y finalmente el grito de dolor de la loba morada. Chillando de un salto salió de encima mío hacia la parte de atrás del patio. Y el olor a pólvora se asentó en el ambiente. La loba miraba entre sorprendida, confusa y asustada hacia este lado, sin saber que ocurría o que hacer. Solo seguía gruñendo. Yo aun seguía en la nieve, mire hacia la casa, al mismo lugar donde mi oponente estaba mirando. Me tomo unos segundo poder enfocar mi vista y verla aunque no con claridad. Shizuru estaba de pie a unos metros, con una larga arma de metal en sus manos a la altura de su rostro. Apuntaba en esta dirección, no voy a negar que tenía miedo, todo mi cuerpo me decía que huyera de allí, que me alejara del arma. Pero era Shizuru quien la portaba, ella no me haría daño, de ninguna manera lo haría.

Bajo por un momento el arma y le hizo algo que no pude ver bien. Volvió a elevarla hasta el nivel de sus hombros y un nuevo disparo salió. Haciendo que volteara para quedar boca abajo y en el proceso me pegara contra el suelo lo máximo posible para pasar desapercibido. No puedo decir lo mismo de Nao, a sus pies estallo una nube de nieve tras impactar la bala contra el suelo. Su cuerpo reacciono retrocediendo asustada. La escena se me hacía demasiado extraña, no podía procesar muy bien las cosas a mí alrededor.

"Clic", "clac". Un sonido que había pasado por alto antes, llego hasta mis orejas desde el arma que portaba mi salvadora. Y antes de que un cuarto disparo volviese a aturdir mis oídos, Nao había salido corriendo hacia el cerco, el cual salto sin demasiados contra tiempos a pesar de las heridas que tenia. La vi desvanecerse tras las maderas y al poco tiempo también desapareció el sonido de sus pisadas al trotar.

Mire a Shizuru, estaba tan inmóvil como yo. Aun mantenía el arma arriba como si Nao estuviese todavía en el patio. Mi cuerpo permanecía tenso, quise ponerme de pie y caminar hacia ella pero no pareció responderme. Así que intente mejorar mi respiración y calmar un poco mi exaltado corazón. Teniendo más éxito en lo segundo que en lo primero. Nuevamente pretendí parame, lográndolo con dificultad. Me dolía prácticamente todo el cuerpo y me sentía realmente pesada. Pero Shizuru estaba a salvo, eso era lo que realmente importaba. Camine dando tropezones, me costaba mucho y aun estaba convenciendo a mi cuerpo de que no era peligrosa esa arma. Hubo un momento en que casi me caigo pero logre recuperar el equilibrio antes de impactar contra el suelo, y eso basto para que Shizuru regresara la vista al patio, más precisamente hacia mí. No me habría dado cuenta de que había soltado el arma, y la había arrojado a un lado, de no haber escuchado el ruido del objeto al caer sobre la nieve.

- Loba…

Se acerco al trote hasta mí, me había hecho sentir muy bien el escucharla llamarme. Me sentí aun mejor cuando sus manos se posaron sobre mi espeso pelaje tras haberse agachado para quedar a mi altura. No podía evitar sentirme feliz al estar a su lado, sin importar lo agotada que estuviese o de las heridas que tuviese encima. Caí rendida, ella me sostuvo en sus piernas. Me sentía tan ligera y cómoda en contacto con Shizuru que me olvide por un instante del dolor en mí.

- Loba, loba ponte de pie…vamos loba...

Me hubiese gustado poder cumplir con lo que me pedía, pero realmente me sentía bien así, no quería moverme ni tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Solo moví mi cola lentamente de un lado al otro y frote mi cabeza contra su abdomen. Todo se puso negro paulatinamente aunque no recuerdo haber cerrado mis ojos. Oía a lo lejos como Shizuru me llamaba, mas eso carecía de sentido ya que podía sentirla muy cerca mío. Podía sentir su calidez, luego no sentí nada más. No recuerdo que paso después.

* * *

Un dulce aroma despertó mi interés haciendo reaccionar un poco mi adormecido cuerpo. Aun así estaba cansada, por lo que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Cientos de diferentes estímulos llegaban a mi cerebro. La calidez de la habitación que me envolvía completamente, el crispar de leña al quemarse, el olor de la madera debajo de mí. Y sentía su presencia muy cerca mío, aunque no tenía idea de donde estaba yo o ella. Mi cuerpo no dolía tanto, aunque no recuerdo porque debería doler. Oh si, había estado peleando…luche contra Nao. ¿Cómo era que lo había olvidado? Shizuru me había salvado.

- _Shizuru…_

Abrí los ojos. Y supe, a pesar de ser la primera vez, donde estaba. La chimenea a un lado mío irradiando calor de su intenso fuego. A un lado, mas allá de la sala estaba la cocina en cuya puerta tantas veces repose. Mire al otro lado, el amplio sillón estaba ocupado en uno de sus extremo por el ser más hermoso de este mundo. Moví mi cola en silencio, al fin y al cabo estaba en lo correcto, Shizuru estaba segura y sin el más mínimo daño.

Tome un poco de aire y me puse de pie, me sentía sin fuerzas pero tenía tantas ganas de estar a su lado que no me importo para nada. Camine hasta ella como siempre, sin hacer ruido gracias a mis hábiles patas de cazador. Tenía un libro en sus manos, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se percato de que me había acercado a ella. Se estremeció un poco por la sorpresa cuando apoye mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

- Que bueno que ya despertaste.

Estando sentada quedaba a la altura justa, se estaba realmente cómoda así. Suspire y cerré mis ojos mientras ella dejaba su libro en una mesita junto al sillón para acariciarme la cabeza. Era la típica escena de un perro con su dueño, digan lo que quieran, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Era feliz tal como estaba.

- Ven, tengo algo para ti.

Tuve que apartarme un poco para que Shizuru pudiese ponerse de pie y marchar hasta la cocina. No pude seguirle el paso porque el suyo era demasiado rápido para mi torpe y pesado caminar. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que tenía unas especies de tela sobre algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Justo donde tenía mis peores heridas. No alcancé a salir del living cuando Shizuru había regresado con algo en su mano. Lo dejo sobre el piso precisamente delante de mí.

- Anda, come.

Primero lo olí un poco, no por desconfianza sino por costumbre. El plato con comido olía muy bien y sabía aun mejor. Me lo termine antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. Era algo líquido pero tenía trozos de carne y otras cosas. La comida de Shizuru siempre era deliciosa y súmenle que hacía días que no comía nada, era más que obvio que me lo comería todo sin dejar rastros. Se lo llevo y regreso enseguida con el plato lleno. No pude contener el mover el rabo en señal de alegría, era una de las pocas formas de mostrar ese sentimiento de forma tan evidente. Y tan rápido como la vez anterior lo vacié.

- Come tranquila o te atragantaras lobito

Shizuru reía divertida por mi apetito voraz. No me molesto que riese, al contrario me sentí avergonzada por mi comportamiento, así que el tercer plato lo comí a un ritmo más normal. Sabía que lo llenaría nuevamente pero mi estomago no es gigante como el de un oso, me llene bastante rápido y por ahora con los tres platos de comida bastaba. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue atinar a tomar una de sus ropas, como parte de la tela que quedaba suelta. Así logre sujetarla con mis dientes y detener su caminata hacia la cocina. Ella volteo y dirigió sus intensos ojos rojos en mí.

- ¿No quieres más?

Era maravillosa la forma en que nos entendíamos, más bien en la que ella podía entenderme, ya que yo si podía comprender cuando habla. Era como si tuviésemos nuestro propio idioma compuesto por gestos y miradas. Un lenguaje solo para nosotras dos.

Solté su ropa y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Estás segura? Estás muy flaca.

Tome impulso con mis patas delanteras y me pare en las traseras. No podía mantener mucho el equilibrio así que inmediatamente apoye mis manos sobre Shizuru. Ella me sostuvo riendo un poco por mi actitud y yo aproveche para lamerle el rostro aunque ella quiso retroceder. Logrado mi objetivo volví a la posición normal, dolió un poco el impacto de mis patas al aterrizar sobre el suelo. No obstante era el dolor de las heridas de mi cuerpo y no del bajar mis patas.

- Bueno, pero me dices si quieres mas.

Moví mi cola mientras la acompañaba hasta sentarse nuevamente en el sillón. Con su delicada mano golpeo el espacio vacío a su lado.

- Sube.

No me lo tenía que pedir dos veces, obedecí al instante. Me acosté a su lado ocupando todo el resto del sillón, apoye mi cabeza sobre las piernas de Shizuru y me relaje de inmediato. Poco a poco me dormía cada vez que su mano frotaba mi cabeza, un poco más arriba de entre las orejas y hasta después del cuello. Parecía todo un complot para que me quedase dormida. El estomago lleno, el cómodo sillón, las caricias, el olor de Shizuru, la cercanía con ella, todo me hacía sentir como en una tierra de ensueño. Hasta que deje de sentir la mano de Shizuru entre mi pelaje y comprendí que estaba haciendo algo con las telas que tenía en el resto de mi cuerpo. Gruñí un poco molesta por su cambio, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Entonces algunas de mis heridas comenzaron a doler lo suficiente como para que no pudiese ignorarlas como antes. Y mi protesta se hizo notar un poco más, además de que intentaba alejar un poco mi cuerpo de las manos de mí querida Shizuru que no me agradaban tanto si despertaban dolor. Esta vez, Shizuru si le tomo importancia.

- Lo siento, pero quiero ver cómo están esas heridas.

- _No es la primera ni la última vez que tengo heridas así. Bueno, con mi nuevo estilo de vida puede que nunca más tenga peleas._

- Mmm…creo que van bien, no tengo idea si las cure como es debido. Además no hay ningún veterinario en el pueblo y dudo siquiera que pueda llevarte a uno.

- _No tengo idea de que hablas, pero como vos tampoco entiendes de que hablo yo supongo que estamos iguales._

- Bueno, bueno, te dejo dormir tranquila.

Como para no hacerlo estando a su lado. Aunque hubiese preferido que continuara acariciándome en vez de ponerse a leer nuevamente aquel libro. Que se le va ha hacer, tampoco es como si pudiese quejarme mucho. Después de todo aun estoy acostada junto a ella con mi cabeza en su regazo. Tan cerca que puedo escuchar el latir de su corazón que marca el compas de una melodiosa canción para dormir. Nunca había notado como toda la casa estaba impregnada con la esencia de Shizuru, se sentía demasiado bien estar aquí. No tarde demasiado en dormirme.

No recuerdo con exactitud que estaba soñando, pero era algo muy agradable. A decir verdad, todo el ambiente que se había formado a mí alrededor era prácticamente perfecto. Y como siempre que las cosas me están saliendo bien, algo tiene que suceder para interrumpirlo. ¿No lo he dicho ya? Sin embargo esta vez no es algo malo (Por primera vez) sino más bien algo inoportuno. Algo distante lo escuche primero, aun estando en sueños. Es una de las pocas veces en que maldigo tener tan buen sentido del oído. Aun siendo leve me despertó. La siguiente vez lo escuche claramente y no pude simplemente ignorar el llamado de mi manada. Precisamente del alfa. Obviamente me molesto, y de muy mala gana me levante y baje del sillón. Por un lado tendrían razón si me dicen que me quedase en la cabaña, después de todo ya he decidido quedarme con Shizuru por el resto de mi lobuna vida, siempre y cuando ella me lo permita. Sin embargo, no era cualquier llamado. Era una reunión para cacería. Y no cualquier cacería, la Gran Cacería. Olvide que quienes leen esto son humanos. La Gran Cacería. El día más importante y esperado por lobatas y lobeznos, donde por primera vez participan en una caza con toda la manada. Y donde pasan a ser oficialmente miembros de la manada. O sea, se convierten en auténticos lobos. Me dolía mucho dejar a Shizuru, pero no puedo darle la espalda a Mikoto ni a mi hermanitas en un momento tan crucial como este. Además, podría aprovechar para despedirme como es debido del resto de mi familia. Volvería con Shizuru en cuanto termináramos y ya no me alejaría más. El problema es: ¿Cómo se lo hago entender a ella?

Un nuevo aullido proveniente del bosque. Algo adolorida camine a través de la habitación para luego cruzar la cocina. No voltee hasta llegar a la puerta del patio. Shizuru había seguido todo mi trayecto con la mirada sin decir nada.

- ¿Quieres salir?

- _Si._

Ese es un momento vergonzoso, al menos para mí. Ladrar como un perro. Aun no me hago la idea de que literalmente me estoy por convertir en uno. Shizuru entendió claramente, no que dije si, sino que quería salir. Dejo nuevamente el libro a un lado y camino hacia mí para abrir la puerta. Salió a la galería y espero que la siguiera. Pero yo no salí, tenía que hacerle entender que no era una simple salida al patio. Tenía que explicarle que me tendría que ir, posiblemente por unos días. Más volvería, en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No que querías salir?

Perfecto, otro llamado. Aunque esta vez Midori llamaba. Erguí mis orejas y mire hacia el bosque. No es que fuera necesario para mí hacerlo, pero si Shizuru me veía hacer algo así sin duda le llamaría la atención. Supongo que no queda otra. Aullé. Y vi de reojo como mi querida Shizuru lucia algo disgustada, creo que el sonido de un aullido tan cercano no es agradable para ella.

- Pensé que comprendías muy bien que yo no puedo entender lo que dices, aunque al revés no sea el mismo caso.

- _Vamos mujer, entiende lo que quiero decir…_

Rezongué en tono bajo, algo sin sentido porque de todos modos no lo interpretaría, ella ni siquiera el leve bufido logro escuchar. Pero es en estos momentos en que creo que puede haber alguien por ahí que se compadece de siempre complicarme la vida y hace algo a mi favor. Supongo que Mai no ha de ser el único espíritu que anda por allí, aunque ella ya me lo ha dicho varias veces. En fin, me fui de tema. Resumiendo, otro aullido resonó en el poco a poco iluminado cielo. Y esta vez no fui la única en escucharlo. Shizuru también lo hizo pues volteo su vista hacia el bosque como queriendo asegurarse de haber oído bien. No dudes, agradece que tus pobres oídos de humano hayan cumplido con su función natural. Yo aproveche y camine hasta el borde de la escalera.

- ¿Tienes que irte? ¿Verdad?

Quien lo diría, me he convertido en todo una experta en expresión corporal. Me senté un momento y asentí levemente con la cabeza. Oi un leve suspiro de su parte y por un momento vi cierta tristeza en su rostro. En seguida volvió a sonreír, pero no era como las sonrisas que siempre veía en ella. No tenían ese brillo que para mí las caracterizan tanto, aunque se veía como una sonrisa no me lo parecían en lo absoluto.

Casi lo olvido. Comencé a rascarme con una de mis patas traseras una de las telas más cercanas. Y luego me detuve para ver a Shizuru.

- Cierto, supongo que no puedes ir por ahí con esas vendas.

Se acerco hacia mí y comenzó a quitarme las vendas. Ya, en serio, denme un premio en comunicaciones entre especies. Aunque me sentí algo torpe porque intentaba ayudar a Shizuru quitármelas pero tenía que pasarla tantas veces por los mismos lugares que cada vez que me movía terminaba enredándome. Me sentí mucho más cómoda sin las vendas ajustadas en mi cuerpo. Sin embargo la quietud con la que se había quedado Shizuru despertó mi curiosidad. Así que en vez de marcharme permanecí unos segundos sentada frente a ella, mirándola de forma interrogativa intentando descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. Más allá de lo buena que me haya vuelto con el lenguaje implícito no soy capaz de leer mentes, al menos no aun.

- Perdona por haberme ido tan repentinamente, de seguro te has de haber preocupado.

Oh. Me había olvidado por el momento de eso. Mi pequeña humana estaba sintiéndose culpable. Probablemente es la ocasión perfecta para que le juegue una broma. Si, definitivamente es el momento perfecto… No puedo, no si me está viendo con esos hermosos ojos llenos de culpa. Ya es oficial: soy un lobo domesticado.

- _¿Que puedo decirte? No fue la gran cosa, solo casi muero de tristeza._

Me limito a dar un leve ladrido y mover mi cola un poco. No es como si no la fue a perdonar. Dudo que pueda enojarme con ella, al menos no en serio.

- ¿Volverás?

- _Tonta, claro que sí. Lo antes posible._

La embestí con mi cabeza y me frote contra su torso mientras una sincera risa se escapaba de Shizuru quien empezaba a abrazarme con fuerza mientras me acariciaba. Siempre volvería. No importa que tenga que hacer para poder estar de regreso con ella. Haría cualquier cosa, por difícil que fuera, con tal de volver a estar a su lado.

Me aparte un momento y le di una rápida lamida en su mejilla, por lo que obviamente fui regañada. Di media vuelta y salí de la casa a paso normal. Cuando estaba cruzando la mitad del patio mire por encima de mi hombro. Y la vi, de pie en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndome. Moví mi rabo inconscientemente y les aseguro que una amplia sonrisa se había formado en mi hocico. Continúe mi trayecto, de un salto sobrepase la cerca de madera y me aleje con un ligero trote por el medio del bosque. Lo sabía, aun estando lejos, más allá de la distancia, mi corazón estaba con ella. Le pertenecía a ella.

* * *

Hallar el sitio de reunión no me supuso mucho trabajo, todos los miembros de la manada ya estaban allí. Aunque no podía ver al alfa sentía su olor y presencia cercana. Al ver a toda mi familia en el claro me hizo caer en la cuenta de que no había pensado que decirles. Mire de reojo a Mikoto que estaba demasiado tranquila hablando con sus dos hermanas, algo muy raro teniendo en cuenta lo hiperactiva que es. Repentinamente sentí un gran malestar en mi estomago y realmente cruzo por mi mente la idea de salir disimuladamente del lugar.

- Miren quien decidió dejar de invernar – Mi querida hermana Chie no hizo esperar sus comentarios en cuanto me vio aparecer en el claro.

Gruñí un poco y me adelante unos pasos para salir de entre los arbustos en los que estaba, con la cabeza bien alta como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Entonces me di cuenta como miraba mi cuerpo con atención, y otros de mis familiares también voltearon a verme un momento. Sin embargo ellos siguieron que lo que estaban haciendo en seguida. Mi hermana no.

-No me digas que lo único que hacía falta para sacarte de allí era darte una buena paliza – Continuo divertida dirigiendo la vista a las heridas en mi cuerpo.

- Como si pudieras siquiera tocarme – Bufe cuando se acerco a mí con paso seguro.

- Oh, ¿Quieres probar? – Vi como sus ojos marrones brillaban divertidos y mostraba sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa desafiante.

- No pensé que quisieras aprovecharte de mí en mi condición actual – Dije mezclando ofensa y decepción, si, puedo bromear de vez en cuando, sobre todo con mi hermana Chie - pero aun en este estado seguiré estando por encima de ti.

- Dejen de jugar, nos ponemos en marcha – Dijo Reito que había regresado desde los límites de lugar de reunión, por eso no lo había divisado antes.

Me hecho una rápida mirada, y hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza en aprobación a mi decisión de regresar con ellos. Nuevamente se encamino hacia los arboles linderos.

- Salvada por la manada – hablo Chie mientras intentaba saltar para empujarme, pero yo retrocedí a tiempo y ella siguió de largo.

- Agradece tu suerte y avanza - Dije con el usual tono serio tan característico en mí.

Chie dio media vuelta y troto detrás del alfa, golpeando su hombro contra el mío al pasar a mi lado. Mi relación con Chie era una de las más peculiares, somos muy parecidas solo que ella es muy sociable con los demás y curiosa, en cambio yo suelo encerrarme en mi misma. Pero por dentro somos iguales, aunque ella hable mucho no se abre realmente a nadie, sabe muy bien guardar sus cosas, prácticamente también como yo. Coordinamos muy bien en todo, no necesitamos palabras para comprendernos. Nosotras nos entendíamos fácilmente, así no sean nuestras muestras de afecto las típicas o más normales.

Akane, totalmente puesta a mi hermana y a mí, me recibió de una forma más cálida y convencional.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta hermana – Se limito a decir mientras lamia mi morro.

No esperó respuesta de mi parte, como solía no haberlas…pero esta vez pudo haber sido distinto, mas no tuve la oportunidad porque ella ya se había retirado tras Chie antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo. Los demás lobos también siguieron obedientemente al alfa mientras yo aun permanecía en mi lugar. El trote en particular de una loba marron llamo mi atención al tener la vista fija en mí. Veía claramente como Midori sonreía con cierta picardía por no decir malicia. No pude evitar sonreír ante toda la situación, vaya familia tenía. Fue entonces que me di cuenta porque esa expresión en su rostro. Mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y el malestar volvió a mí. En el claro solo quedaba yo… y Mikoto.

Balance una de mis patas corriendo la nieve del suelo para ver los brotes de pasto verde bajo ella, mirando disimuladamente hacia un lado. Mikoto estaba en la misma situación que yo, al menos por lo que logre ver de reojo. Este es uno de los momentos en que debo demostrar que yo soy la adulta y dar un paso al frente, y es también uno de los momentos en que desearía no serlo. Vamos Natsuki, ¿Dónde está tu valentía? No lo sé, si la encontrase créanme que la usaría en este mismo instante.

- Natsuki yo…- Oh no, claro que no, no la dejare iniciar a ella. La culpa de todo fue mía y yo voy a ser quien lo arregle.

- Lo siento Mikoto – No encontré mi valor, fue el orgullo lo que me hizo interrumpirla – Lamento mi actitud de estos días. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

- Todo esta perdonado entre hermanas… - Dijo mientras cambiaba el rostro sorprendido ante mis palabras por una amplia sonrisa.

- Por la Luna, ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?

- Te aseguro que no fue en los últimos cinco días.

Su cola empezó a moverse como solía hacerlo siempre, y vi en sus ojos amarillos la verdad de sus palabras. Todo estaba perdonado. Eso era algo que me gustaba de Mikoto, es muy sencilla, no se complica innecesariamente. Forme una sonrisa, aunque más leve, y el vaivén de mi cola acompaño al de la de mi hermanita.

Camine hacia Mikoto mientras ella volteaba y esperaba por mí, para así ambas seguir la dirección que tomo el resto de la manada. Íbamos las dos a la par. En silencio, si, pero no un silencio incomodo. Ya estábamos por dar alcance a los demás. Un suspiro llamo mi atención.

- ¿Algo nerviosa?

- Algo…y ansiosa también.

- No te preocupes, lo harás bien.

- Si…- dijo no muy convencida – Pero, ¿y si no?

- No pienses en eso. Te conozco, lo harás más que bien. Y estaré a tu lado para ayudarte, si es que quieres, recuerda que la primera vez es en parejas.

- ¡Es cierto!

No sabía si sonreír porque Mikoto había recuperado su confianza y con ella su entusiasmo, o llorar por olvidar algo tan sencillo como que la primera caza es en pareja con un adulto y las demás si como normalmente hace la manada.

- Por favor, en lo que queda de camino intenta recordar lo que te hemos enseñado, o Midori te matara.

- Mmm – Se quedo pensado demasiado – lo intentare…

Ahora soy yo quien suspira. No hay duda, es para llorar. Un poco más adelante se alcanzaba a divisar a los rezagados de la manada que marchaban más lento, reconocí inmediatamente a Midori a la par de Youko. La matara, o le dará clases intensivas por tres lunas seguidas. No me hagan decirles cual es peor.

- eh… Natsuki…yo quería…- Mikoto se estaba tardando mucho en hablar.

- Ya suéltalo, no andes con rodeos – para es ya estoy yo.

- Perdona como te trate antes, dije algunas cosas demás.

- Este bien, merecía un escarmiento…y como dijiste, todo está perdonado entre hermanas.

- Me alegra mucho que nos hayas elegido a nosotros – Un momento, ¿Cómo que elegido? Oh no, no pienses lo que creo que piensas – Podre mostrarte lo fuerte que soy.

- Sí, bueno, en realidad yo...

- Esta cacería será increíble – ¡No me interrumpas pequeña! Menos aun, ¡no te vayas tras Akira! Volteo un momento a mitad de trayecto – No importa que ocurra, siempre serás mi hermana.

Se dio cuenta. No es la hermanita distraída e inocente que siempre creí que seria, aunque en parte aun lo es. Se dio cuenta de lo que quería decirle, de lo que en verdad había decidido.

En el resto del viaje no busque la oportunidad de hablar con ella, estábamos todo el tiempo con la manada y no hablaría de algo así con los demás cerca. Los lobos somos bastante respetuosos con los asuntos de cada uno, eso es verdad, pero también tenemos oídos demasiados bueno, sobretodo Chie. Podía haberlo intentado cuando nos dividimos en parejas, pero era un momento demasiado importante para Mikoto, no iba a arruinarlo. Le explique todo lo necesario, incluso más, dándole consejos y trucos que solo yo sabía. Esos que me hacían una de los mejores cazadores de la manada, sino es que la mejor. Supero mis expectativas a creces, no solo ella, Akira y Nina también lo hicieron excelente. La alegría entorno a la manada se sentía a kilómetros.

Prácticamente nos llevo tres días completar la Gran cacería. Humanos, ¿Pensaron que sería una sola? Si entro en detalle sería demasiado pero hay que buscar alguna manada que cazar, enseñarles a las lobatas como identificar a la presa ideal, como separarla del resto de su familia y como trabajar en equipo para que todo resulte bien. Y si bien la mayoría de las acciones nos salen por instintos, requiere de varios intentos la primeras veces, no solo por las novatas sino también por el resto de la manada que debe adaptarse a la introducción de nuevos miembros. Hubiese preferido que durase menos, pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer. Además de tener que cazar, tenga en cuenta de todo lo que cruzaba por mi mente. Por un lado, quería que terminase para poder volver con Shizuru, y por otro, si terminaba había una confesión que tendría que hacerle a mi familia y no tenía muchos ánimos para hacerla.

Sin embargo, todo siempre llega a su fin. Terminamos la cacería. La manada se quedo sin lobatas pero a cambio consiguió tres lobas. Y yo me despedí de mi familia. Lo tomaron bastante bien, supongo que sabían que algo así se venía. No les dije a donde iría ni ellos preguntaron. Pero Reito dejo en claro que podría regresar cuando quisiera, algo gesto poco común hacia un lobo que abandona a su manada. Eso me hizo sentir mal, aunque mi corazón se encogió realmente cuando Chie y Akane me despidieron. Ellas dos fueron las últimas, y de quienes me dolió mas decir adiós. Hubiese sido otra quien me causara más daño, pero no hubo despedida. Nada más que una mirada desde la distancia, como hicieron los otros lobos de la manada que no tenía una relación tan cercana. Excepto que con Mikoto era con quien yo tenía mejor relación y probablemente me dolió mas su silencio de lo que podría haber dolido decirle adiós.

Y me aleje, sin mirar nuevamente atrás, me aleje de mi manada, deje a mi familia por ella. No importa cuánto doliese, en cuanto estuviese con Shizuru todo el dolor se iría. Algo que no pasaría si la situación fuese al revés, estando con mi familia la tristeza por estar lejos de ella no se va con nada. La tarde ya está terminando, seguro ella está en su casa. Iba trotando a buen paso cuando un sonido llamo mi atención. El claro aullido de un lobo cruzando el profundo bosque, su primer aullido como loba para mí, una señal de despedida de parte de Mikoto. Pidiendo disculpas por su actitud, que se arrepentía. Eso me alivio inmediatamente y le conteste con aullido: todo esta perdonado entre hermanas.

* * *

Al fin. Por fin podría verla. No pude dejar de pensar en ella durante todos estos días. No solo por extrañarla, también me sentía pésimo por haberme ido tan repentinamente y por varios días. De seguro se ha de haber preocupado. Se lo que piensan y no estoy de acuerdo. Mas allá de que sea exactamente lo que ella me hizo, no quiero devolverle lo sucedido. No quisiera que ella pasara los días de la misma forma que yo los pase, aunque es muy probable que no haya sufrido lo mismo ya que nuestro pensar y sentir no son iguales. Por eso tengo que darme prisa, la tarde ya esta acabándose, tengo que llegar lo más pronto posible. Además que tampoco puedo contener las ganas de verla, eso me da aun más fuerza para correr. Y esto es otra cosa que no puedo contener. Aullar. Aullar no a la Luna, ni a mis penas, ni a mi familia. Aullarle a ella, a Shizuru. Con todas mis fuerzas, sin detener mi marcha, quiero que escuche mi alma y así sepas que pronto estaré allí. Es probable que no logre oír mi aullido, lo sé, pero siento en mí que lo hará. De alguna forma lo hará. Ni siquiera durante la cacería mi corazón estuvo tan acelerado, definitivamente estoy batiendo un record en travesía por el bosque. Claro que por más oscuro que este el día eso no dificulta en lo mas mínimo que pueda esquivar los arboles sin disminuir mi velocidad. Incluso una nube de polvo de nieve sale despedida detrás mío con mi avanzar.

Pero por la Luna, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ocurrir algo malo? No es que haya pasado algo, aún ni si quiera he llegado. Extrañamente a medida que me acerco una sensación de que algo está mal va creciendo en mí. Y no es la primera vez que me pasa, la última vez que tuve un mal presentimiento y lo ignore, bueno, imagino que recuerdan lo que paso. Mas esta vez no lo estoy pasando por alto, oh no, claro que no, lo tengo muy en cuenta y es por eso que misteriosamente puedo correr aun mas rápido. Ojala todo sea solo imaginación mía, pero mi instinto muy pocas veces se equivoca, y para mi desgracia mis presentimientos siempre terminan por hacerse realidad.

No mas arboles en mi camino, he llegado hasta los límites del bosque. Justo detrás de la casa de Shizuru, tal y como siempre. Qué alivio, todo ha sido imaginaciones mías, las luces en la vivienda están encendidas lo que significa que Shizuru esta casa. Debo tener la apariencia de un cachorro, con la lengua saliendo de entre mis fauces, jadeando emocionada mientras mi cola oscila de un lado a otro. Y no me importa en lo más mínimo. Ya lo tengo decidido, me quedare con Shizuru.

Aulló una vez más, solo que este es en un tono más bajo, dado que la distancia que nos separa es poca. Es una especie de saludo que anuncia mi llegada, uno que otras tantas veces use cuando mi visita se retrasaba más de lo usual. Un simple salto bastó para cruzar el cerco de madera y aterricé firmemente en el patio trasero. Me decepcionó un poco que Shizuru no saliera a recibirme, realmente esperaba que el recuentro fuera similar a nuestro anterior, por supuesto que obviando la visita de Nao. Lo más probable es que estuviese ocupada, así que me encamine hacia la casa a penas si con un poco menos de emoción.

No fue sino hasta que había atravesado la mitad del jardín nevado cuando un repentino soplo invernal dio de frente contra mi rostro, trayendo consigo un mensaje oculto descifrado inmediatamente por mi hábil nariz. No sé si debo agradecer o no al viento por las noticias que siempre me trae, dejare en ustedes el llamarlo suerte o desgracia. Porque el sentimiento de preocupación y de que algo podría no estar bien volvieron a surgir en mi, aunque de cierta forma estaba eclipsados por la curiosidad y misterio que había en el desconocido olor que provenía de la casa. Había alguien más allí. Estaba el aroma de Shizuru allí, si podía reconocerlo, sin embargo había algo distinto en él, aunque no sabría decir bien que. Y luego estaba ese otro olor, que si me permiten decirlo, era terriblemente desagradable. No sé porque, pero el olor de ese hombre me repugnaba, no era como el que un humano normalmente tiene, estaba mezclado con otras esencias fuertes y asquerosas. Y no dudo el haberle gruñido en caso que estuviese frente mío, mas hice a un lado ese deseo con el propósito de acercarme a la casa y averiguar de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Marche lentamente hacia la escalera, no tenía el mismo paso acelerado que antes porque algo en el olor de aquel hombre me detonaba peligro y mi instinto me decía que me alejase de allí. Por supuesto que no le hice caso, estaba yendo en contra de mi naturaleza desobedeciendo mis instintos de supervivencia. Me alejaría de aquel hombre tan pronto como supiera que hacia Shizuru en compañía de un aquel peligro ser, o al menos me asegurase de que Shizuru estaba fuera de peligro.

Fue en el momento que estaba por subir el primer escalón que comprendí que tenia de extraño el aroma de Shizuru. Miedo. Olía completamente a miedo. Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta antes, Shizuru estaba aterrada y ese sentimiento se había mezclado con su escancia. Ella sentía dolor y eso despertó en mí el instinto de proteger a los míos, de protegerla por encima de lo que podría pasarme. Con dos salto llegue hasta la galería y corrí a la puerta, en vano pues estaba cerrada y no podía abrirla. Peores sensaciones me invadieron cuando oí un débil llanto que alguien más intentaba callar. Casi todo en la casa era silencio a excepción de unos ruidos en la cocina que posiblemente nada aparte que el agudo sentido de un animal hubiese podido escucharlos desde el exterior. Corrí desesperada hacia la ventana, hacia aquella apertura por la que hace muchas lunas atrás volví a ver esos hermosos ojos carmesí. Apoye mis patas delanteras sobre la pila de cajas de madera que yacían debajo de la ventana y contemple el tan conocido interior de la habitación.

Sabía que las cosas estaban mal, podía verlo, sin embargo no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Shizuru estaba de pie a espaldas de una de las paredes libres de la cocina. El hombre estaba frente a ella, arrinconándola contra el muro de madera. Desde mi punto de vista aquel hombre tendría la edad de Shizuru o unos años extras, cabello rubio y desarreglado, y la piel blanca aunque tostada por el sol aunque posiblemente aun mas por el reflejo de la nieve. Unos… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡Anteojos! Unos anteojos casi transparentes. Sus ropas estaban desalineadas muy diferentes a las que suelo ver usar a Shizuru. Él le sujetaba por los brazos con fuerza de tal forma que, a pesar de los intentos de ella por escapar de su cercanía, no podía resistirse al contacto entre ambos. Estaban forcejeando, no sabría con que otra palabra señalar lo que ocurría. El hombre hundió su rostro en el cuello de Shizuru e inmediatamente un nuevo sentimiento surgió en mi que no sabría explicar, solo no quería seguir viendo. Y también quise despedazar con mis fauces a aquel ser que se atrevió a estar tan cerca de mi humana.

No obstante, las cosas que note luego hicieron que una oleada de pensamientos inundara mi mente. Y en ese mismo instante recobre la serenidad de un cazador, la mente fría y calculadora que surge en los momentos que conllevan a la supervivencia. Y no era mi vida la que estaba en riego, la que importaba, sino Shizuru. Supe instintivamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Shizuru estaba llorando, mejor dicho intentaba controlar y evitar llorar a toda costa. Volteo su cabeza hacia este lado cuando aquel hombre la contraminaba contra la pared, y pude ver su rostro. Ella quiso gritar, pero su voz fue callada inmediatamente con un oscuro objeto que el otro portaba en su mano y apoyo sobre el rostro de mi querida Shizuru. Nunca había visto uno así, más si unos similares. Ese metal de forma peculiar con un olor a pólvora mesclado con muerte, porque eso era lo que traían todas las armas: muerte. El gruñido en mi garganta no se hizo esperar, todo mi cuerpo se tensó mientras el odio y la ira se acumulaban en mí, mi pelo negro se erizo y supe instintivamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo hice.

Tenía que protegerla. No. Tenía que salvar a Shizuru de aquella bestia de apariencia humana. Retrocedí hasta la baranda de la galería y corrí hacia adelante. Salte sobre las cajas de madera y tome impulso de ellas para impactar con más fuerza sobre el vidrio de la venta que estallo al dar con mi cabeza. ¿Dolió? La verdad no lo recuerdo y no creo haberlo sentido. Porque solo recuerdo haber atravesado velozmente la ventana a la vez que los trozos de vidrios y yo caíamos sobre el suelo de la cocina. Dos rostros voltearon en mi dirección sorprendidos por mi intromisión, pero yo no detuve mi marcha en ningún momento. Tenía una meta fija en mi mente y no dude en ningún momento en cumplirla. Todo mi cuerpo estaba sobre acelerado, podía sentir la sangre fluyendo en mí velozmente, el fuerte bombeo de mi corazón, mi respiración momentáneamente contenida, la tensión de mis músculos dotados de una fuerza superior a la normal, y mí vista fija sobre mi enemigo. Tan pronto como mis patas tocaron el suelo reanudé mi carrera, porque los dos humanos no estaban demasiado lejos de la ventana. No debí haber dado más de tres pasos cuando el maldito hombre giro hacia mí, y yo salte para envestirlo. Ataque hábilmente mientras el arma seguía mi carrera buscando el blanco al cual dar. Todo fue muy rápido y lento a la vez, el horrible estruendo de tres disparos resonó en la habitación. Sin embargo fui más veloz o tal vez ya nada podía detenerme, porque con mi salto me situé entre el arma y su cuerpo. Y entre colmillo y colmillo quedo su garganta. Mis fauces se cerraron en torno de un frágil cuerpo. Ese extraño "crac" fue lo único que realmente escuché cuando mis dientes trituraron el contenido en mi boca y el repugnante sabor y olor de la sangre de ese humano llego a través de mis dos respectivos sentidos.

Los dos caímos al suelo, por algún motivo perdí el control de mis extremidades y con ellos el talento innato para aterrizar bien luego de un salto, pues caí torpemente sobre el cuerpo inerte de aquel desconocido hombre. Hubo un intento de resistencia durante la caída, pero no duro más de un segundo aquel cuerpo en el suelo para perder cualquier resto de vida. Todo cobro sentido en el momento en que libere el cuello del hombre de mi fatal mordida y la sangre broto de aquel lugar más violentamente. Soy un depredador, un cazador por naturaleza, un asesino justificado por la necesidad de sobrevivir, y como tal no doy lugar a segundas oportunidades. Los lobos somos asesinos implacables, si se tiene la posibilidad de un ataque tan seguro jamás se duda, justo a la garganta, y se termina la historia. No era una cacería, no era una batalla de jerarquía o poder, no era un pelea por sobrevivir, era por salvar lo más valioso en mi vida.

Fue precisamente cuando aquel hombre yacía en el suelo sin vida, significando que Shizuru estaba a salvo, que la realidad me ataco de una y sin piedad. Creía que mi cabeza estallaría del intenso dolor que sentía y algo espeso comenzó a dificultar la vista de mi ojo izquierdo. Comprendí que mi cruce a través de la ventana había dejado marcas en mí: un gran dolor en mi cabeza por el impacto y varios cortes en ella, la sangre comenzaba a derramarse por alguno de ellos. No fueron peores gracias a mi espeso pelaje o al menos eso supongo yo. Mi corazón latía acelerado y la mezcla de sentimientos en mí interior seguía desbordando. Intente ponerme de pie a medida que calmaba mi exaltado cuerpo pero un agudo dolor llego desde mi hombro derecho y no pude sostener mi peso en esa pata. Afortunadamente mis otras tres bastaron a duras penas para mantenerme en pie ya que otro dolor igual de intenso de mi abdomen, no sé exactamente de donde. Nunca alguna herida me había hecho sufrir tanto, sentía mi piel desgarrada tan profundo que llegue a pensar que tenia los huesos a la vista, y me ardía tanto como si toda la carne hubiese sido quemada. No sabría como explicarlo mejor, solo que era terriblemente insoportable. Pero de algún modo lo soporte… para caminar hacia ella.

Ignoro el momento en que Shizuru cayó de rodillas al suelo y permaneció así sentada. Ni cuando perdió el control de su llanto y dejo correr libremente sus lágrimas. Solo sé que camine tambaleante hacia ella, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que me quedaba pues misteriosamente me vi despojado de mis energías o tal vez las use todas en mi resistencia al intenso dolor. No estaba a mas de tres pasos de distancias, pero mis zancadas era extremadamente cortas y al no usar una de mis patas la distancia se hizo más del doble. A penas si logre llegar hasta ella y caí rendida al suelo. Mi respiración se hizo algo forzada y aun estando tirada en el piso sin hacer nada mi cuerpo me parecía muy pesado. Sin embargo el sentir el calor provenir del cuerpo de mi querida Shizuru basto para alegrar un poco mi corazón. Que digo un poco, bastante, porque aun si no llegase a salir de esta situación, ella lo haría. Entonces me di cuenta. Siempre afirme querer ser libre, nunca acepte ser un alma dependiente de alguien, hasta que vi frente a mí por quien yo moriría.

Todo a mi alrededor parecía tan lejano, probablemente estaba perdiendo bastante sangre. Pero deje de oler el desagradable aroma de aquel hombre, sentía una delicada esencia y de alguna forma la de Shizuru se volvía más intensa. Esta mezcla de dulce olor me ayudaba a relajarme y el dolor disminuía un poco, solo un poco, porque seguía sintiéndose fuertemente. Más no repare mucho en ello, sino que en las pequeñas gotas que caían entre mis orejas. No pregunten como llegue a apreciar las lágrimas de Shizuru de entre mi pelaje, las heridas y el constante dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Solo sé que no quería que llorase, no quería verla triste. Porque eso destrozaba mi corazón, se suponía que este no había sido dañado en la pequeña pelea a diferencia del resto de mí. Y a decir verdad, no quería tener más dolores en mi cuerpo.

Como pude levante mi cabeza y por un segundo enfoque mi ojo derecho, pues según el otro todo era rojo, en aquellos rubís que en estos momentos estaban algo aguados. Cuanto deseaba volver a encontrarme con esos tiernos ojos, realmente me parecía lo más bello del mundo. Eleve mi hocico hasta su rostro, y aunque mi boca estaba cubierta en gran parte por sangre no pareció importarle.

- _No llores más, estas a salvo… yo siempre te protegeré…_

Lamí su mejilla para limpiar las lagrimas que por ella se deslizaban, eran tibias y saldas, afortunadamente no manche su delicado rostro con sangre. Como me hubiese gustado que entendiera mis palabras. Por un momento recordé aquella día en el bosque cuando nos conocimos, estábamos en una situación similar a esta y a la vez bastante diferente.

- Loba…

Me pareció notar cierto tono de sorpresa en tu voz, ¿tan extraño te resulta mi muestra de cariño? En otra ocasión también a mi me hubiese sorprendido. Ya estoy muy cansada, y aunque el ambiente se siente más cálido y agradable, el dolor persiste y el sueño me invade. Suspiro mientras regreso mi cabeza a la posición de antes, sobre las piernas de Shizuru. Mis ojos se cierran a pesar que no era mi intención hacerlo.

- _No, loba no… Natsuki…_

Por una vez, quisiera oírla pronunciar mi nombre con su suave voz. No que me llame loba o lobito, que diga mi nombre como yo muchas veces he dicho el suyo aunque ella no lo entendiese. Quisiera oírlo aunque sea una vez, porque tal vez no pueda volver a escuchar nunca más esa melodiosa voz.

- Natsuki…

Juraría haber escuchado que Shizuru pronunciaba mi nombre. Solo fueron imaginaciones mías, dado que es algo imposible. De tanto desearlo lo hice realidad en mi mente y la verdad ya no importa porque no tengo idea de que es lo que pasa a mí alrededor. El dolor se iba apagando de a poco, así como mi mente. Al menos tendré ese recuerdo, por más que sea falso. Nunca había imaginado que mi final sería así, ni que fuese tan pronto. Ni si quiera me pude despedir de mi familia, es decir, si les dije que me iba, no que moriría. Bueno, seguramente Mai sepa lo sucedido y se lo explique de alguna forma a Mikoto y ella al resto. Que lastima, justo cuando finalmente me había decidido a permanecer junto a Shizuru. Quisiera poder estar más tiempo con ella… aunque sea… tan solo… un poco más…

* * *

_Se muy bien lo que piensan, lo que me deben estar diciendo y lo que le gustaria hacerme, excactamente lo mismo que yo cuando leo un fic en que el autro termina el capitulo dejanlo como lo hice yo. Asi que, no me maten! No es el final! se que dije que iban a ser 4 capitulos, pero sacando cuentas el capitulo 1 quedo con 10 hojas aproximadamente, el 2 con una 12, el 3 con mas de 15, y el cuarto tiene 16 hasta esta parte. Y todavia me faltaba todo el final, lo que iban a dar unas cuantas hojas, demaciada si comparo los otro capitulos. Asi que decidi dejar el resto en el capitulo 5 que ya le halle un nombre para seguir con la seguidilla (porque los nombres de los capitulos tenian la idea de ser como relacionados, por si no se dieron cuenta T_T) Ademas, esta parte estaba genial para cortar el capitulo y subirlo, una tortuosa espera para el prox capitulo muajaja muajaja *cof cof*. Y apenas termine de escribir ahora, asi que se pueden imaginar cuanto mas hubiesen tenido que esperar si hacia todo en el capitulo 4._

_No se preocupen, los omakes siguen en pie! y tambien la parte en que narra Shizuru!_

_Espero que les haya gustado y no sean muy confusas las partes de accion, la verdad tenia ideas para describir la caceria, pero se haria muy largo y no disponia de mucho tiempo._

_Dejen comentarios! no es tan dificil de escribirlos, no si lo comparamos con escribir una historia, escribir comentarios se me da muy bien, como habran notado por mi notas de autor excesivamente pero innecesariamente largas xD_

_¡Gracias, y muchas gracias! (vi Tiger and Bunny, no podia evitar no decirlo asi xD) a todos los que dejaron comentarios la ultima vez, asi como tambien a todos los que pusieron esta historia como favorita, para seguirla e incluso a seguirme. En serio, GRACIAS! me alegran mucho ^^_

_No aseguro nada (como siempre) pero quisiera poner el ultimo capitulo antes de año nuevo, si para entonces no lo subo, probablemente tendran que esperar a fines de enero que lo subo seguro. Ojala lo termine pronto, sera la primera historia que termino! de unas 15 en mente y empezadas xD tengo que mejorar el promedio, lo se xD_

_Comenten, y nuevamente comente! (version modificada del lema de Sky High de T and B xD)_

Az ^^


	6. Capitulo 5: Un mundo (Primera Parte)

No me maten por favor! se los ruego tengan me piedad! Se que no debí ausentarme por tanto tiempo! Pero llevo meses con este capitulo escrito pero no puedo continuarlo T_T Pero para que sepan que sigo viva (si es que deciden no matarme ustedes) y que no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa, les subo el ultimo capitulo por la mitad (prácticamente todo lo que tengo escrito)

No se cuando subiré la otra parte, aun no la tengo escrita...tengo en mi mente el final, pero me falta escribirlo asi como las parte entre medio. Pero me voy a esforzar en terminarlo...realmente adoro esta historia y es una de las que mas orgullosa estoy.

Así que nuevamente perdón por casi un año de ausencia... Pueden tirarme con cualquier cosa que tengan a mano (siempre y cuando no sea ningun objeto solido o contundente)

Como he dicho otras veces (y aunque no parezca cierto porque igual demoro en subir) sus comentarios siempre me levantan el animo y ayudan a que me mentalice para escribir por el bien de los lectores... suena a chamusho barato, pero de verdad me hacen feliz ^^

Gomen u.u

Disfruten de la lectura!

Az ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Un Mundo (Primera Parte)**

* * *

Siento mi cuerpo extrañamente ligero, y pesado a la vez. Me duele la cabeza como si me hubiese dado de lleno con un árbol, tal vez no tanto. Mmm…es tan cómodo el suelo debajo de mí, que me parece estar flotando en el aire. Qué raro, no recuerdo haberme echado a dormir en un sitio así de suave y cálido. ¿Sera de noche? Todo a mi alrededor esta oscuro. Ah, no, es que tengo los ojos cerrados. De acuerdo. Ahora se porque no recordaba haberme acostado a dormir aquí. No tengo idea de donde es aquí. Aunque tal vez, si… tal vez si sepa donde estoy. Techo de madera. Este conocido aroma en el aire, en el suelo donde estoy. Tonta. No estoy en el suelo, estoy acostada en una cama. Todo aquí desborda con su olor, con el olor de Shizuru.

Retrocedamos un poco. ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? Misteriosamente cada vez que despierto y me encuentro dentro de su casa tengo que hacerme esa pregunta. Debo estar haciéndome vieja para que parte de mi memoria reciente me sea confusa o la olvide. Pues bien, repasemos. Participe de la Gran Cacería. Si, Mikoto y yo separamos un cervatillo de la manada con mucho esfuerzo y habilidad. Akira y ella lo derribaron. Me sentí muy orgullosa de las pequeñas, bueno, ya no tan pequeñas. Pero eso fue el segundo día. La cacería duro varios días porque no habíamos logrado mucho éxito más que ese cervatillo. Y en cuanto termino…si, en cuanto término vine directo a la casa de Shizuru.

Gire de lado para no estar más boca arriba, algo que no me solía ser muy cómodo. Cuando puse mi peso sobre un lado sentí un agudo dolor en el hombro que me hizo regresar de inmediato a la posición anterior. Por si fuera poco, al hacer un movimiento algo rápido, también sentí unas puntadas a un lado de mi abdomen aunque no estoy muy segura de donde provenía. ¿Por qué siempre termino en la misma situación? Creo que esto es un indicio de que deje las peleas definitivamente. Primero con Nao y luego con ese hombre. Salgo victoriosa pero siempre termino noqueada y hecha polvo. Las peleas no solían ser así antes, generalmente apenas si salía herida. Perdí mi toque. Aunque encontré algo mil veces mejor en el proceso: a Shizuru. Más no niego que en este momento me gustaría encontrar la parte de mi memoria en donde termine en este estado. Ese hombre. Ahora recuerdo bien el haber atacado a aquel hombre que se atrevió a amenazar y, estoy seguro, lastimar a mi Shizuru. Sé que no fallé. Sé que lo mate. Cierro los ojos.

Todo está más claro ahora. Su arma. Él disparo su arma varias veces. ¿Cuántas fueron? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? No recuerdo haber sentido el impacto de las balas en mí, pero eso le daría sentido a todo el asunto. Por eso me sentí tan débil de repente. Estaba segura que moriría, que mi tiempo de vida en este mundo terminaría sin poder pasarlo aunque sea un poco mas con Shizuru. Hasta había oído mi nombre ser pronunciado por ella. Podría haber muerto feliz tras haber dado mi vida por ella y escuchado al menos una vez mi nombre con su voz. Que tonta. ¿De qué me quejo? Tengo más de lo que podría merecer. Tengo una nueva oportunidad para permanecer a su lado.

Abro mis ojos mirando al techo y sonrío. Entonces me doy cuenta. La sonrisa de mi rostro se va apagando a medida que pensamientos muy confusos cruzan mi mente. ¿Qué se supone…? Llevo una de mis patas a mi rostro donde se supone estaría mi largo hocico. Que aclaro: no estaba. Y cuando se supone vería mi peluda y negra pata frente a mi rostro vi algo totalmente opuesto: morena, limpia y desnuda; con cinco delgados dedos saliendo de su extremo. Una mano humana. Y el pánico me atacó.

* * *

Este es el momento ideal para que yo haga mi aparición y me encargue de contar parte de esta historia. O tal vez no, ya que interrumpí posiblemente en un momento crucial y de sumo interés para aquel que está siguiendo la historia. Sin embargo, estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo ya que esta es también parte de mí. Además, ¿quién mejor que yo para relatar lo que paso luego? soy la única que podría. Y demás esta suponer que no será necesario que me presente. Pero si no lo han descifrado aun, solo sigan leyendo y se darán cuenta por si solos.

Solo aclaremos algo primero: nunca me han gustado los animales y jamás tuve o quise tener uno. Hasta que fui salvada por uno, hasta que recibí su visita a diario, hasta que se me hizo indispensable su compañía, hasta que volvió a salvarme la vida. Hasta este momento, jamás me habían agradado los animales. O tal vez solo me agrada uno, una peculiar loba negro azabache de intensos ojos verdes.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, aquella tarde en el bosque, realmente me aterre. Me había costado pero luego de un par de horas había aceptado que moriría allí en el medio del bosque, me dormiría y jamás despertaría, una muerte no muy desagradable salvo por el frio. Pero ahora moriría bajo las manos, mejor dicho bajo los colmillos, de un Loba. Algo doloroso comparado con dormirse por hipotermia. Si bien no acepte esa idea, si me resigne a ella. ¿Que mas podría hacer? No tenía fuerza para huir o resistirme, era preferible que acabase pronto y tal vez no sentiría tanto. Pero el Loba hizo algo que jamás pensé, me dio calor con su espeso pelaje negro. No solo eso, me ayudo también a llegar hasta el trineo de Tate y que ellos me encontrasen.

Desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ese Loba, no podía creer que todo eso había sido real, era imposible. Pero no. Fue real, porque esos ojos verdes me observaron desde la cerca de mi patio una tarde. Y allí estaba nuevamente aquel Loba (que resulto ser una loba) frente a mí, día tras día, aunque yo no le diese más que unas palabras o caricias, ella seguía viniendo. Pasaba tardes enteras en el patio o en la galería de mi cabaña. Aunque jamás entraba, siempre estaba allí. Ladrando, moviendo su cola, atento a lo que yo decía, respondiéndome con gestos pocos comunes. Si. No sabía cómo, pero aquella loba entendía todo como si se trátese de un humano. Al principio me costó un poco aceptarlo, mas no había otra explicación. Luego se hizo más obvia su capacidad para pensar y comprender al nivel de un humano. No se hacen una idea de cuánto me agradaba su compañía, para mí todo entorno a Loba era un misterio. Le hablaba libremente y sonreía con toda naturalidad, algo que con muy pocas personas suelo hacer. Hasta le hacía bromas. Nunca pensé que podría encontrar un amigo tan especial en un animal. Sin embargo todas las noches se marchaba y eso me entristecía un poco, pues el ambiente de mi solitaria cabaña cambiaba cuando la veía rondando por aquí. Era tan extraño, era como si estuviese tratando realmente con una persona. De hecho, su compañía era más agradable que la de varias personas que conozco.

Luego, esa llamada telefónica. Tuve que partir repentinamente una mañana a la gran ciudad sin previo aviso debido al trabajo. Siempre creí que de volver a la ciudad no querría dejarla nuevamente por días, pero fue todo lo contrario. En cuanto puse un pie en ella quise volver al pequeño pueblo. No solo extrañaba su tranquilidad, que en un principio pensé que me aburriría, sino también aquella loba negra. Además me sentía en parte culpable por no haberle avisado de mi partida. Como dije antes, ella entendía todo lo que decía y hubiese podido comprender lo que sucedía sin problemas. Lo más probable es que estuviese aguardando por mí. Y eso me hacía sentir terriblemente mal.

Por suerte mi estadía no se prolongo demasiado, y en menos de una semana ya estaba de regreso en casa. Para mi sorpresa Loba no estaba allí. No obstante mientras estaba acomodando las cosas oí un familiar aullido en las afuera de mi casa. No podrían hacerse una imagen de la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro cuando salí al patio a recibirle. Fue como si me reencontrase con una vieja amiga después de un largo tiempo. Loba estaba igual de feliz que yo, o tal vez más. Sin embargo parecía no haber comido en estos días, porque estaba tan delgada que podía verle algunos huesos. Me hizo sentir muy culpable, tal vez nunca tuve una mascota pero he oído como los animales se comportan cuando no están sus dueños cerca, lo tristes que se ponen. Aunque yo no era su dueña, y claro, ella no era mi mascota. Y el momento feliz para las dos, opacado un poco por la culpa que sentía, tomo un giro inesperado y desagradable cuando ese otro Loba apareció. Primero pensé que era algún conocido suyo, ¿Qué otro motivo habría para que un Loba aparezca de la nada en mi patio? Luego empezó la pelea y me aterre. Detesto las peleas. Siempre terminan de la misma manera: mal. Siempre fui partidaria de arreglar las cosas hablando, pero temo que en esta situación la única forma sea esta. No soy tonta, se que el ataque no era contra Loba, sino contra mí. Ella solo se puso en el medio y las cosas terminaron así. Ignoro el porqué del ataque a mí persona, pero en el estado en que Loba estaba no iba durar mucho más en pie. Entonces corrí. Corrí a mi cabaña en busca de lo único que podría hacer uso para salvar a mi Loba. La escopeta. Admito que me enseñaron a usarla cuando la compré, solo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de dispararle a algo con intenciones de herirlo, es decir, de usarla en la vida real. Me resulto bastante bien, aunque estaba terriblemente nerviosa logre proteger a Loba y el otro huyo al bosque. Dudo que piense alguna vez en volver por aquí.

Ese día también aprendí un poco de primeros auxilios caninos. Se lo básico para curar heridas, lo que cualquier persona sabe. Nunca lo había puesto en práctica y menos aun con un animal. Es un poco más complicado de lo que pensaba. Luego Loba tuvo que marcharse, supongo que de vuelta con su manada. Me entristeció verla partir tras haber entrado por primera vez a la casa, pero el saber que volvería mi hizo aguardar con ansias su regreso. Lo sé, hablo como si se tratase de una persona. Es que era de esa forma como yo la veía, no era un simple animal para mí, era más que eso, era Loba. Lo sé, lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido.

Pasaron varios días después de eso. Uno de ellos salí pasado el horario de trabajo, teníamos un caso que terminar sin falta y nos demoro más de lo que habíamos calculado. La tarde estaba por dar paso a la noche y yo apenas había pisado el suelo de mi casa. Fui muy descuidada, acostumbrada a la tranquilidad característica del pueblo no pensé, más bien pase por alto, el rumor que circulaba el pueblo. Robos, secuestros, ataques…esas eran cosas de la gran ciudad, aquí todos se conocían y trataban como si fueran familia, incluso con los recién llegados. Era como una tierra aislada en el tiempo, donde las cosas todavía funcionaban como antes. No considere que el aviso de que un hombre buscado, Smith, andaba por la región fuera importante; que el peligro podría llegar hasta este pueblo, hasta mi casa. Si. Me equivoque. Y pague las consecuencias de mi error cuando termine de acomodar mis cosas tras mi llegada. Me dirigí a la cocina, y alguien me sujeto por detrás.

Luche, forceje y quise gritar. Como he dicho, nunca me han gustado las peleas y jamás fui buena en ellas. La fuerza no es un don el cual se me ha dado. De todos modos lo intente, la situación me lo demando y estoy segura de haber sacado fuerzas de donde no tenía con tal de resistirme. Hasta que sentí el frio del metal en mi rostro. Inmediatamente me quede inmóvil. Aterrada. Iba a morir. No había nada que pudiera hacer, aquel hombre dispararía y todo terminaría. No quería. Yo no quería morir. No sé como logre que la voz saliera de mi garganta, muy nerviosa y temblorosa se los aseguro. Le dije que no tenía dinero, que lo poco que tenía estaba bajo el último cajón del placar, que lo tomase y se fuera. Él solo rió. Una profunda y maliciosa risa que me hizo sentir aun mas aterrada, si es que podía estar aun más asustada. Me giro aun riendo y arrincono contra la pared. Sentí dolor al dar mi espalda contra la madera mas no dije nada. Cerré mis ojos al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Sabía lo que se venía, lo que iba a hacer. Quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas, llorar hasta que todo terminara, pero me contuve. También sabía que eso era lo que él quería. Que eso lo excitaba más. No iba darle el gusto. Aparte de eso quería desaparecer, estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa habitación con su mano recorriendo mi cuerpo. Quería desconectar mi mente, no saber nada de lo que ocurría. Y quería olvidar. Olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces lo oí. Lejos sí, pero claro. Y luego una vez más. Y otra vez. Cada uno más cercano. Smith ni pareció darse cuenta. Pero yo conocía muy bien aquellos aullidos, extrañamente los podía reconocer, sabía a quien pertenecían: a Loba, a mi Loba. Y no pude contenerme más, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos pudiendo apenas contener el sonido del llanto en mi garganta. Menos aun cuando sentí nuevamente el revólver contra la piel de mi rostro. Loba estaba de regreso, algo dentro de mí quería estar feliz de que mi amiga volviese pero la situación no me lo permitía. Era como si un rayo de esperanza hubiese iluminado donde yo estaba. Sé que suena cual cliché. Ese rayo era lo único que iluminaba la oscuridad en la que me encontraba. Yo no quería. No quería ver donde me encontraba.

Luego los aullidos cesaron y la realidad de mi situación me golpeo de todos modos. Y me aferre a esa única luz. Quería que ella llegase y me defendiera, que me salvase como ha hecho otras veces. Pero eso no era posible, ¿qué podría hacer una Loba contra un hombre armado? Ni si quiera podría entrar con las puertas cerradas. Y de hacerlo este hombre la mataría. No. No. Vete Loba, no vengas aquí, es peligroso. Si pudiese buscar ayuda, buscar a Tate o alguno de los otros hombres del pueblo. Aunque Loba es muy inteligente eso está mucho mas allá de su nivel, no podrían hacer algo así. Primero porque ellos no entenderían sus intenciones; segundo, porque lo atacarían al ver una Loba en el pueblo.

Solo quiero que todo esto termine.

Un estallido, y mi corazón se detuvo. Pensé que había disparado, pero el sonido vino de la ventana. Por reacción mi cuerpo viro en esa dirección y el hombre también volteo a ver, aunque dudo que por los mismo motivos. Fue muy rápido. No sé cómo, pero Loba había a travesado la ventana y sin detenerse envistió a Smith. Oí disparos y mi cuerpo por voluntad propia se pego lo más posible a la pared. Por un segundo me pareció que Loba volaba por los aires cuando salto sobre el cuerpo de mi agresor. Lo siguiente que vi fueron dos cuerpos en el suelo. Todo esto había terminado. Fue como si algo en mi cabeza hiciera contacto; al instante mi respiración se hizo irregular, sentía como el aire me faltaba; mis oídos zumbaban tal vez por los disparos tan cercanos, no lo sé; mis piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo; el llanto jamás se detuvo.

Smith no se movía, estaba segura aunque me costaba un poco ver con claridad. Una figura negra se movió lentamente y con torpeza hacia mí, pero mi cerebro no comprendió lo que sucedía hasta que sentí la cabeza de Loba reposar en mis piernas. El contacto con ella despejo mis entumecidos sentidos y note varias cosas que antes no había podido procesar. El olor a sangre que había a mi alrededor, lo pegajoso y mojado que estaba el salvaje pelaje negro, unos débiles gimoteos que salían de Loba y lo apagada que ella se veía. Y procese toda esa información. Olía a sangre, pero el fluido no era solamente humano; el pelaje de Loba era viscoso por el exceso de sangre en él; gimoteaba, por el dolor que las heridas que tenían le producían; se veía así de consumida… porque estaba muriendo.

Quise acariciarla, apoyar una de mis manos en su lomo como otras tantas veces había hecho. Pero la acerque temblorosa mientras las lágrimas desbordaban, esta vez, en caída libre desde mis ojos directo sobre su cabeza. No llegue a tocarla. Me vi observada directamente por uno de sus profundos y hermosos ojos verdes. Una punzada de dolor y culpa me ataco por dentro. Apenas podía mantener su ojo izquierdo abierto, estando casi bañado por completo de sangre. Cerré mis ojos, sentí que mas lagrimas deslizarían por mi rostro, ¿Cómo era posible llorar tanto?

Entonces sentí algo cálido cerca mi rostro, una pequeña corriente de aire, su débil respiración.

- No llores más, estas a salvo… yo siempre te protegeré…

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y mire el rostro de Loba frente a mí. Al mismo tiempo sentía su suave y cálida lengua en mi rostro, secando mis lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible?

- Loba…

La había oído. Había escuchado su voz, lo había oído hablarme. No había nadie más allí. Esa gruesa, profunda, tal vez algo tosca pero segura voz; era de Loba, no había dudas. Algo dentro de mí me lo aseguraba. Loba dejo caer su cabeza, casi sin fuerzas, nuevamente sobre mis piernas. Vi como cerraba sus ojos por completo. Y de nuevo sentí la necesidad de acariciarla, sujetarla, abrazarla… de no dejarla sola.

- No, Loba no… Natsuki…

Oí claramente como esa particular voz salía de sus fauces. Natsuki. Ese era su nombre. Tantas veces quise llamarla por un nombre, pero ella se negaba a responder. Solo cuando le decía Loba o lobito respondía, aunque del último lo hacía de mala gana. Era por eso. Porque ella ya tenía un nombre. Natsuki.

- Natsuki…

Me pareció tan extraño pronunciarlo. Mi corazón de cierta forma se acelero en ese momento. No me respondió. Y la acaricié, por los lugares donde no tenía tanta sangre.

- Natsuki…Despierta…

Probé una vez más, moviéndola suavemente como cuando la despertaba. Seguía sin responder. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vez que deberías aceptar mi llamado, al ser el correcto, no lo haces? La sujeta con fuerza, moviéndola de donde estaba para acercarla más hacia mí.

- Por favor… Despierta…

¿Qué debo hacer? Tal vez pueda llamar a la doctora Woods. Si, tal vez ella pueda hacer algo, curarla, ¡lo que sea! ¿Por qué en un pueblo donde la mitad de las personas se manejan en trineos no hay una sola veterinaria? Tengo que hacer eso, llamar a Irina…llamar a Irina. ¡Maldición! Mi estúpido cuerpo no me obedece, esta tan entumecido que no me responde.

Entonces algo completamente extraño ocurrió. Un resplandor entre blanco y dorado apareció de la nada, como si alguien hubiese prendido un reflector directamente desde el techo. Aclaro por si acaso: no hay ningún tipo de reflector en mi casa, y la luz de la cocina y de la sala ya estaban encendidas. Como si de una película tratase una figura empezó a tomar forma en esa luz y yo permanecí en suelo como petrificada entre la sorpresa, confusión e ignorancia. Genial, mas paralizada de lo que ya estaba. ¿Acaso se trataría de un ángel? Un ángel que viene por el alma de Lob... de Natsuki. Porque es imposible que venga por la de aquel hombre. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estoy yo viéndolo?

Poco a poco el cuerpo fue tomando consistencia hasta llegar a una delgada forma y el rostro fue haciéndose más visible. Hasta que finalmente me vi observada por unos cariñosos ojos dotados de compasión y aprecio que hacían juego con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa. Realmente frente a mi estaba un ángel. O un fantasma.

- Ninguno de los dos – Rió - o tal vez un poco de ambos…pero me agrada mas considerarme un espíritu – Dijo aquel ser con una voz que nunca, estaba segura, pensé volvería a oír.

- Mai… - Dije en un estado de conmoción entre todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando, mientras mi cerebro intentaba procesar como era posible que ella estuviera frente a mí y supiera algo que no dije.

- Tiempo sin verte Shizuru, bueno, más bien sin hablarnos – Dijo con esa sonrisa tan característica en ella aunque también parecía algo preocupada. Yo solo quería entender todo lo que estaba pasando y de que hablaba.

-¿Cómo es…? Tú estabas…

- ¿Muerta? – Termino lo que yo no podía algo triste – Preferiría no explicar eso ahora, creo que hay algo más de lo que podríamos hablar. Quizás más urgente.

Dirigió su vista al cuerpo que sostenía en mis brazos y sentí como la alegría quería resurgir en mi corazón. ¿Sera posible?

- ¿Puedes…puedes curarla?

- No exactamente – mi corazón se encogió cuando dijo eso – pero puedo hacer algo para que ella la cure…

- ¿Ella?

- Irina, está viniendo hacia aquí.

- ¿Cómo es posible que este viniendo?

- Digamos que… son cosas de espíritus – Me dio una sonrisa cómplice. Yo quería la verdad. Luego su sonrisa se volvió algo opaca – Tate también está en camino, posiblemente tarde un poco más.

Comprendí de cierta forma la tristeza en sus últimas palabras, aunque posiblemente también pensé que se alegraría al hablar de él.

- No entiendo… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo es que…?

- Ya – No me dejo terminar – No hagas tantas preguntas, acéptalo por ahora. Ese lobito también es importante para mí. De cualquier modo, tal y como está ahora ella no podrá hacer mucho.

- Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, hazlo por favor.

- ¿Estás segura? Lo que vaya a pasar también, de alguna forma, te afectara a ti.

- No importa, si con eso puedes salvar a Loba, a Natsuki. Hazlo.

- De acuerdo. Si nuestro medico no puede atender a una Loba y no podemos conseguir alguien que pueda atenderla, tendremos que conseguir algo que si pueda atender nuestro medico…

Me sonrió con cierta picardía, diría una mezcla entre malicia y travesura. Por un momento la idea de que pasaría algunas de sus heridas a mí, o algo por el estilo, cruzo mi mente. Pero eso era realmente algo imposible, de una de esas películas de ciencia ficción o fantasía que tan poco me gustan por ser tan imaginarias. Aunque claramente, toda la situación que se estaba desarrollando era irreal.

Quite mis pensamientos de eso cuando una especie de brillo comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Natsuki. Una misteriosa fuerza parecía tirar de ella, alejándola de mí y del suelo. Intente aferrarme a ella, pero luego tuve que dejarla ir y cerrar mis ojos pues el resplandor de aquella luz era demasiado intenso y despedía un abrasador calor. Oi como algo tocaba la madera del suelo frente a mí y decidí abrir mis ojos lentamente mientras los últimos rayos de luz se extinguían dejándome ver a… a Natsuki. Me quede boca abierta, no literalmente. Parpadeé varias veces pues no creía lo que veía frente a mí. Allí estaba acostado Natsuki…pero Loba no.

Era un humano. Natsuki era un humano. En el suelo reposaba un muchacha como de mi eda. El cabello larga, liso llamo mi atención por su intenso color negro azabache. Tal y como era el pelaje de Loba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, mas estoy segura que de no estarlos me encontraría observado por dos orbes verdes. Tenía un gran corte en medio de su frente cuya sangre saliente de allí había empapado algunos de sus cabellos y caía por su rostro tiñéndolo de rojo. Un feo corte se abría en una de sus cejas cubriendo de rojo su ojo izquierdo. Otros tajos más pequeños había en su rostro, tal vez solo el de la mejilla sobre salía de entre los otros.

La seguí recorriendo con la mirada. Tenía una camisa del mismo color oscuro de su cabello. Sin embargo había partes en que se veía más opaca, pegándose contra su cuerpo, como en su hombro derecho. Temblé al ver como mas allá de la manga de la camisa, que llegaba hasta el codo, su brazo estaba cubierto por hilos de sangre. Del otro lado, en su abdomen, una extensa mancha más oscura que su camisa divergía por la tela desde un centro difuso. Incluso pude ver como las gotas del fluido comenzaban a marchar por el suelo de madera, filtrándose en sus poros. Su pantalón marron estaba intacto, casi impecable de no ser por las manchas que derivaban de la camisa. Ese fue el único alivio que recibí.

- Tengo que irme – Dijo Mai llamando mi atención, haciendo que levantase la vista.

Pude ver cómo me sonreía a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a evaporarse fundiéndose con el aire.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué hago?

Todavía estaba en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Me miro directamente a los ojos y volvió a sonreír. De alguna forma me sentí más calmada.

- Se supone que no puedo aparecer frente a las personas, fuiste una excepción por la situación. Pero ella está llegando y no puede verme.

- ¿Ella?

- Irina – Volvió a recordarme mientras miraba hacia la puerta, y juraría que oí unos pasos afuera – Te la encarga.

Sonrió por última vez esa noche y desapareció frente a mí. Me quede allí intentando analizar lo que había sucedido. Que pérdida de tiempo, jamás le encontraría sentido alguno. Mai tenía razón, tenía que aceptarlo y ya.

Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada me hicieron regresar a la realidad.

- ¿Shizuru? ¿Estás en casa? – La voz detrás de la puerta me devolvió la esperanza.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, y no repare en que esta vez mi cuerpo si me había hecho caso. No quería dejar a Natsuki sola, por lo que corrí con prisa hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con la persona que más necesitaba en este momento.

-¡Irina! – Dije a la mujer de lentes frente a mí.

La mujer sonrió de cierta forma aliviada al oír su nombre. Pero inmediatamente sus labios cayeron y su semblante cambio a uno preocupado, y en parte asustado, al ver el resto de mí.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Donde estas herida?

Dio un paso al frente ingresando a la casa mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cintura y estomago. Vi esa mirada en sus ojos a través de sus lentes. Esa mirada seria de medico. Baje la vista para contemplar el resto de mi cuerpo y comprendí el porqué de su preocupación. Toda mi ropa estaba desarreglada y más abierta de lo que normalmente debería, incluso dejando ver parte de mi torso. Además, había grandes manchas de sangre en mi estomago y en mis muslos. Claro que esa sangre no era mía, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

- Estoy bien, tienes que salvarla – Dije tomándola del brazo y llevándola a la cocina.

Se quedo de pie sorprendida ante el cuerpo ensangrentado del maleante en medio de mi cocina. Pero vi como me seguía con sus ojos café cuando yo me sentaba al lado de Natsuki.

- Smith…- Dijo señalándolo, sin verse muy afectada por el estado en que estaba. Supongo que es algo a lo que ella ya está acostumbrada.

- Esta muerto.

- Y que lo digas, con semejantes…- No termino la frase, y lo agradecí pues, aun no teniendo el mínimo aprecio hacia aquel hombre, no quería poner a prueba el límite hasta el cual podía soportar el ver sangre y terribles heridas.

- Tienes que salvarla – implore viendo el rostro de Natsuki que cada vez me parecía mas pálido.

Irina no dijo nada. Simplemente, pero con rapidez, se había arrodillado del otro lado de Natsuki y había empezado a revisarla. Seguía con la vista cada movimiento que ella hacía, queriendo ayudar pero a la vez no entrometerme por si empeoraba las cosas.

- Tráeme varios recipientes con agua, y en lo posible pon a calentar algo de agua también.

Hice exactamente lo que me pidió, llene varios boles con agua y puse la pava y un olla al fuego para calentar agua en ellas. Volví a arrodillarme junto a Natsuki, aguardando cualquier otra orden o algún veredicto de su condición.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto, sin detener su labor medico.

- Es una amiga. Llegue tarde del trabajo, y…y Smith me ataco. Él iba a… - Por Dios, en qué situación me había visto hasta hace tan poco.

- Y tu amiga apareció – Continuó Irina, sabiendo bien las palabras que yo no había podido pronunciar.

- Si, Natsuki llego y me salvo…

- Pero le dispararon – Solo asentí – No puedo creer que haya sido verdad…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – La mire sin comprender, lo último lo había dicho más bajo, como para sí misma.

- No a que no te creo. Cuando estaba terminando mi turno me pareció…me pareció oír la voz de…era una locura.

- De Mai – Terminé lo que había querido decir.

- Si – Me miro intentando comprender como es que lo sabía, pero enseguida continuo atendiendo las heridas de Natsuki – Me dijo que estabas en problemas, que tenía que venir. Tome mi maletín y vine lo más rápido que pude. Aunque me parecía todo una locura, imaginaciones mías.

No sé porque, tal vez por la situación o porque algo dentro mío me lo decía, tome la mano de Natsuki entre las mías. Mi movimiento no paso desapercibido por mi amiga doctora.

- Estará bien. Perdió mucha sangre sí, pero las balas no dieron con ningún órgano o punto importante - Sonreí - Creo que ni será necesario llevarla al consultorio. ¿Podrías traerme algunas toallas y el agua caliente?

Me dirigí a mi cuarto por algunas toallas y en menos de un minuto estaba de regreso con los elementos para dárselo a la doctora, así como también el agua caliente. Nuevamente con mi mano sujete la suya, y no quite mi vista de ella.

Irina me aseguraba que ella estaría bien. Me lo repetía una y otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa soñadora. Yo ya lo sabía. Lo sabía dentro de mí. Desde el momento que su mano apretó con fuerza la mía. Yo ya sabía que Natsuki estaría bien.

* * *

Una mano humana. El pánico me atacó. ¿Cómo era posible? Me incorpore para ver el resto de mi cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso a las punzadas de dolor cuyo grito cambie por un bufido. Y todo era tal y como debería ser. Como debería ser en un cuerpo humano. No en un cuerpo de lobo. Torso plano, no cuadrado; negro, debido a una camisa no al pelaje azabache. Brazos firmes y musculosos pero dejando ver la piel, blancas algo tostada, a falta del pelo protector. Dos patas largas, demasiado largas; ni si quiera la piel podía ver en ellos, cubiertos por un pantalón. Y en los extremos dos pies planos y alargados; cinco dedos cada uno, no cuatro como era común, cinco. Era un humano. Yo era un humano. Yo…

Tal vez morí. Tal vez si morí y regrese al mundo como un humano. Pero, ¿Se supone que recuerde mi vida anterior como loba? Además, este lugar realmente huele como a la casa de Shizuru. ¿Y qué hay de mis heridas?

- Tonta, no estás muerta. Aunque no te falto mucho para estarlo.

- ¡Mai! – Llame a la dueña de la voz que había escuchado en mi mente.

Esta es, probablemente, una de las pocas veces en que me he alegrado tanto de ver a mi espíritu amiga. Aguarde un segundo, esperando que dijera algo sobre el cambio en mi. Porque ella debería notar el gran, y me quedo corta diciendo gran, cambio en mí. Pues frente a ella había una humana y no una loba, eso es algo que debería notar ¿Verdad? Al parece no, porque no decía nada. Genial, primera vez que guarda silencio.

- Me puedes decir… ¡¿Qué rayos me paso?! ¡Soy humano!

- Pues, como dije: no estás muerta, pero no te falto mucho para estarlo.

- Pues, di algo que entienda – Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Por qué no me da una explicación clara?

- ¿Una explicación clara? – Olvide que no estábamos hablando, al menos no pronunciando las palabras - Te dispararon, te convertí en humano y la doctora del pueblo te curo las heridas. Estabas inconsciente así que no te enteraste de nada hasta ahora.

- Espera un momento. ¿Tú me hiciste esto?

- Si, era la única forma de tratar tus heridas. No lo hagas sonar como algo malo.

- ¿Tenias que convertirme? ¿No pudiste curarme las heridas y ya?

- No fue idea mía, bueno si, pero porque ellos no aceptaron la otra.

- ¿Ellos?

- ¿De enserio crees que tengo el poder de hacer semejante cambio? Solo soy un medio entre dos mundo. Me costó mucho convencerlos, pero me debían algunos favores…era la única forma de salvarte.

- Déjame ver si entiendo, los otros espíritus no te dejaron curarme – asintió – Pero si convertirme en humano – Afirmo nuevamente con la cabeza - ¡Están locos! ¡¿Por qué rayos hicieron algo así?!

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros haciendo alusión a que no tenía idea. Intente respirar hondo, intentando calmarme. Era un humano. Mire mi cuerpo nuevamente. Nunca había pensado que algo así podría pasarme, ni en mis más locos sueños. Sin embargo…no se estaba tan mal. Levantar mis brazos, aunque me dolió el hombro derecho al hacerlo, me resultaron de cierta forma familiar, como si siempre hubiesen sido parte de mi. No puedo decir lo mismo de los dedos, la sensación de moverlos me era incomoda y difícil de comprender como hacer lo que quería con ellos. Cambie mi visión a la de la habitación, y si era distinto a como solía ver. Las cosas se veía…no sé cómo decirlo, distintas. Mi olfato…gracias a la Luna que seguía tan agudo como recordaba.

- ¿Ya te vas dando cuenta que no es tan malo? Y eso que aun no te has dado cuenta de lo mejor.

- ¿Lo mejor? – La mire esperando que se explicara un poco más. Ella simplemente rio, divertida como solía hacer.

- Te darás cuenta en algún momento – Sonrió pero luego cruzo se cruzo de brazos haciendo un leve puchero - ¿No hay nada que estés olvidando decir?

- Gracias – Suspire y sonreí de lado por su peculiar actitud.

- Si bueno, haría cualquier cosa por mi lobito. Además, tendrías que agradecerle también a Shizuru. Después de todo si no hubiese estado de acuerdo nada de esto hubiese sido posible.

- ¿Ella…? – Con todo el asunto de ser convertido en humano, había pasado por alto que estoy en su cuarto.

- Si, está en la cocina creo, apenas si se ha movido de tu lado.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono distinto, sonriendo con picardía. Lo que hizo que algo se revolviera en mi interior. No supe porque. Probablemente la idea de que Shizuru allá estado tan al pendiente de mi, o tal vez el que haya estado tan cerca. No lo sé, solo sé que mi corazón latió con fuerza y un misterioso calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Y una idea, o necesidad como prefieran, se afirmo en mi mente.

- Tengo que verla.

- Calma lobito, no te sobre esfuerces que estas herida.

Me arrastre como pude hasta el borde de la cama donde me senté, me costaba dirigir los movimientos de mi nuevo cuerpo. Mire al extremo final de la cama donde estaba Mai flotando y lo sentí. Lo sentía en el aire y dentro de mí: su esencia se iba apagando aunque su cuerpo aun no desaparecía.

-¿Volveré a verte? – Su cuerpo, poco a poco, se iba disipando desde sus piernas.

-Claro – Sonrió, me rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y susurro - yo nunca voy a dejar de cuidar a la pequeña Natsuki…

De un momento a otro esa calidez que siempre acompañaba a Mai me impregno, relajando mis músculos, adormeciendo mi dolor y dejando en mi esa sensación de tranquilidad absoluta. Ya no la vi ni sentí su presencia a mí alrededor.

Sin embargo, si hubo algo que aprecie en ese lugar: unos ruidos más allá de esta habitación. Shizuru. Sonreí sin motivo aparente más que oír su labor en la cocina. Tenía que ir allí. Mis pies tocaron el suelo de madera dándome una nueva sensación. Sentada como estaba mire hacia la puerta y la determinación en mi regreso. No sabía cómo, pero de algún modo lo haría. Apoye mis manos en el suave colchón y tomé impulso para ponerme de pie. Intente recordar como solía hacerlo siendo Loba y no resulto tan mal. Me balance un poco pero logro recobrar el equilibrio, en parte gracias a que mi brazo izquierdo extendido pudo tomar apoyo en una pared cerca. Mis piernas temblaban por el peso que sostenían. Di un paso. Iba bien, a mi parecer todo iba bien. Caminar en dos patas no resultaba tan difícil como pensé que sería. Hasta que di el segundo pasó.

Ignoro por qué, pero al querer apoya mi pie algo le paso pues resulto doloroso. Por si fuera poco la fuerza en mi otro pie fallo y al estar perdiendo el equilibrio termine de golpe en el suelo. Quise detener mi caída con mis manos y así termine en cuatro patas. Bueno, más bien en dos patas y dos rodillas. Solo que ahora al dolor de hombro y abdomen tenía que agregarle los de mis manos y rodillas. Además, el dolor en mi vientre me parecía más intenso que antes. Como estaba me sostuve con una mano mientras llevaba la otra a mi flanco izquierdo.

Por un momento me abstraje de mi entorno. No preste atención a los pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia la pieza. Hasta que con la vista aun puesta en el suelo alcance a divisar uno pies detenerse en el marco de la puerta. Shizuru. Nuevamente me encontraría con esos intensos ojos rojos, ella me vería tal y como estoy ahora…me vería como una humana.

- ¡Natsuki!

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando la oí llamarme y no pude hacer ningún movimiento mientras ella avanzaba hasta arrodillarse frente a mí. Sentí una corriente de aire darme de frente y respire profundo solamente para poder captar su aroma. Su voz seguía resonando en mi interior. Tal y como el sueño que tuvo antes de desmayarme, había dicho mi nombre. Shizuru había pronunciado mi nombre y con ello una oleada de calor abrasador surgió en mi interior.

Levante mi vista mirando sus ojos, estaban fijos en el lugar de mi torso que yo cubría con mi mano. Extendió uno de sus brazos hacia allí. Absorta en la situación, lleno de sensaciones totalmente nuevas pero a la vez tan conocidas, me vi necesitado de hacer algo. Algo que hasta el momento no había probado y no estaba del todo segura si podría. No lo pensé, solo seguí mi instinto.

- Shi…Shizuru – Por primera vez oí mi voz como humana.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sus orbes carmesi se encontraron a los míos. Su brazo se detuvo a medio camino. Sentí como mi corazón latía acelerado como si en una cacería me encontrase. Relajo su rostro y me devolvió la sonrisa más bella que he visto. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro y el calor de mi cuerpo se desplazaba por completo a ese lugar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

¿Cómo contestarle? Pregunto dos cosas a la vez, quería asentir para darle a entender que estaba bien. Pero a la vez decir no, pues aunque si me dolía no era mi intensión preocuparla.

- No deberías haberte movido de la cama, estás herida – Continuó al no recibir respuesta de mi parte.

Termino el recorrido de su brazo hasta mi abdomen sin llegar a tocar el lugar exacto donde estaba la herida. Yo por otra parte estaba concentrada en la suave y cálida mano de Shizuru que podía sentir aun por debajo de la camisa.

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? - Quería decirle que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y que probablemente no podría. Por suerte ella pareció darse cuenta por si misma de mi dilema. – Déjame ayudarte.

Tomo mi mano izquierda con la suya y levanto mi brazo, pasando su cabeza por debajo para finalmente dejarlo por encimas de sus hombros. Su otra mano se aferro a mi cintura tras rodearme con su brazo. No llegue a decirle nada en parte por no darme tiempo y porque estaba algo nerviosa de volver hablar. Sentí como tiraba con fuerza de mí levantándome del suelo con dificultad. Cuando ambas estábamos paradas sentí que nuevamente caería al suelo, por fortuna mi cuerpo reacciono a tiempo. Mis pies se apoyaron contra el suelo y mis piernas se mantuvieron firmes. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Antes, cuando había intentado caminar, mi pie no había pisado de la misma forma que ahora y tal vez por eso fue mi caída. Shizuru dio un paso hacia la cama, sin despegarse de mí, y yo la seguí con el mismo movimiento. Otra vez perdí el equilibrio, y no debido a la posición de mi pie. Hubiese caído al suelo de no ser que Shizuru sostuvo mi peso rápidamente evitando la caída y me ayudo a llegar a la cama al siguiente paso.

- Déjame ver como esta esa herida – Me dijo una vez que yo estaba de nuevo sentada en la cama como antes.

Se sentó a mi lado y levanto un poco mi camisa dejando ver una gruesa venda que cubría la herida. Despacio comenzó a remover la venda que estaba sujeta a mi piel por algo pegajoso, cosa que no fue muy agradable porque mi piel se negaba a despegarse. Si quieren saber que estaba haciendo yo, pues seguía atontada viéndola tan cerca de mí.

- Ay, no… - Dijo en voz baja a la vez que su rostro hacia una mezcla entre impresionado y preocupado.

Mire también lo que ella estaba viendo. De alguna forma mi herida estaba cerrada aunque sangrando recientemente, al parecer. No sabía que le preocupaba, lo único extraño era que estuviese cerrada pues era muy pronto para que cierre semejante herida.

- Shizuru – Me sentí como una tonta al decirlo, pero eso era lo único que podía decir.

- ¿Si? – Me miro, esperando que yo le dijera algo. Luego solo rio - ¿Puedes decir algo más que mi nombre?

- S…si – dije algo avergonzada por ser objeto de su burla.

Ella inmediatamente me sonrió. Eso me basto, solo quería que no se preocupara. Volvió a colocar la venda como estaba. En seguida un interrogante surgió en mi cabeza. Y aunque no tenía muchos deseos de hablar nuevamente, la curiosidad pudo más conmigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Eso era todo un misterio, al menos para mí.

- ¿Tu nombre? – Me miro no estando segura del porque de mi pregunta. Yo asentí y entonces ella me sonrió dulcemente – Porque tú me lo dijiste…justo después de decirme que siempre me protegerías.

¡Por la Luna! No se imaginan el calor que hace aquí adentro. O al menos el calor que tiene mi cuerpo. Era como si mis mejillas se derritieran a la vez que cada latido de mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos. No podía seguir viéndola a los ojos porque de verdad sentía como si mi corazón fuese a salirse de mi pecho. ¡Pensé que se trataba de un sueño! ¡Que eran imaginaciones mías debido al dolor! Cuando estuve a punto de desmayarme no creí posible que Shizuru dijera mi nombre, pero había sido cierto. No sé cómo, pero ella había entendido todo lo que había dicho. Al parecer cada palabra, cada palabra que dije en ese momento ella lo escucho, algo que nunca había sucedido antes. Todo eso y el que dijera lo último en cierto tono travieso basto para ser la causa del repentino cambio interno de mi cuerpo.

Shizuru ya me conocía bastante, pues se dio cuenta enseguida que sus burlas me estaban poniendo bastante nerviosa así que cambio de tema hábilmente.

- Que bueno que Irina viene en un rato, podrá revisarte la herida. ¿No te duele ninguna de las otras?

¿Otras? Llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla y en vez de sentir su suave piel lo que percibí fue el contacto de una delgada tela. Lleve mi mano hacia allí para comprobarlo por mí mismo. Efectivamente, una pequeña tela cubría mi mejilla izquierda. Repase la palma de mí mano por todo mi rostro hallando un vendaje un tanto mayor alrededor de mi cabeza que parecía ser más grueso en la región de la frente. Pero ninguna de ellas me dolía, no al menos comparándolas con el dolor de mi hombro y abdomen. Entonces retome el hilo de la conversación. ¿Quién era Irina? Mire por un momento a Shizuru, interrogándola con la mirada pues prefería seguir con los gestos y señas a tener que hablar. Me era un poco extraño. Al parecer seguíamos teniendo ese elevado nivel de entendimientos porque se dio cuenta en seguida de mi duda.

- Irina es la doctora que te curo, es una amiga mía y va a venir esta tarde para ver como sigues.

Oh, después de todo Yohko tenía razón cuando nos contaba de las extrañas cosas que usan los humanos para curar heridas, realmente pueden curar cualquier clase de herida por grave que sea. Shizuru se aparto un momento y se puso de pie.

- En seguida regreso, la comida ya debería haberse terminado de cocinar.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Extendí mi brazo en un intento por sujetarla y detenerla. No quería que se marchara, pues un pequeño vacio se estaba formando dentro de mí en cuanto la vi retirarse.

- ¡Es…espera! – emití un pequeño grito desesperado mientras me estiraba nuevamente para alcanzarla, cualquier cosa con tal que no se fuera.

De alguna forma dio resultado. Shizuru volteo y se acerco rápidamente hacia mí para detenerme y que no siguiera inclinándome hacia adelante.

- No tienes que moverte, por favor Natsuki – Entendí entre sus palabras el tono de preocupación y dolor así como el intento de que trasmitiera un reproche por mi mal comportamiento – Solo iré a la cocina por la comida y volveré aquí, aguarda solo unos minutos.

Asentí algo apenada por preocuparla nuevamente y volví a recostarme en la cama sin poner la menor oposición. Shizuru sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían algo tristes. Esta vez cuando estaba por alejarse rumbo a la cocina mi mano fue más rápida que antes. De alguna forma cuatro de mis dedos se cerraron entorno al antebrazo de Shizuru sujetándolo y deteniendo el avanza de la muchacha. Ella volteo a verme, esperando que de alguna forma le explicase mi comportamiento. La mire a los ojos y algo dudosa fui aflojando de a poco mi agarre, pues al verme reflejado en sus interrogantes ojos perdí la seguridad que me había guiado. Tome un poco de valor y nerviosa hable.

- ¿Vos…? ¿Estas bien? No…no te hizo nada, ¿Verdad?

Por un momento sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de mis preguntas más enseguida regreso a su expresión tranquila de siempre. Sonriendo y viendo hacia mí con cierta…. ¿Ternura tal vez? O quizás simplemente gratitud. No lo sé. Solo sé que mientras mi mano se deslizaba liberando de apoco su antebrazo ella la sujeto con su mano y sonrió aun mas.

- Estoy bien gracias a Natsuki…

Al oír sus palabras en un tono tan suave y su mano sujetando a la mía, mi corazón dio un vuelco repentino y amontono toda la sangre que pudo en mi rostro pues lo sentí hirviendo. Por si fuera poco en mi estomago se empezó a formar una extraña sensación como si lo tuviese totalmente revuelto. Y todo el aire en mis pulmones se dio a la fuga sin intenciones de regresar por el momento. Quise sonreírle como respuesta, pero me encontraba demasiado nerviosa y acalorada que termine desviando la mirada hacia un costado de la cama y retirando mi mano para hundirme lo máximo posible en el colchón.

- Iré a traerte algo para comer, espera por favor, ¿Si?

Solo asentí sin levantar la mirada del suelo, rogando por poder retomar el control de mi cuerpo. Vi a Shizuru salir por la puerta de la habitación y nuevamente esa especie de vacío, como si algo me faltase empezó a crecer dentro de mí. No logro entender cómo funciona este cuerpo humano. ¿Qué son todas estas sensaciones? Aunque algunas me parecen similares a cuando era una loba, son distintas a la vez. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Suspire y cerré mis ojos. Calmarme, eso era lo primero que tenía que hacer, calmarme. Si me relajo y pienso tranquilamente podre encontrarle algún sentido a todo esto. Sentí mis dedos moverse entre la suave y blancas telas que cubrían la cama. Hasta mis sentidos parecían distintos, tal vez tenga que ver con eso. Mi forma de percibir el mundo como loba y como humano es distinta.


End file.
